


Light Never Fades

by Kasashimaru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Elemental Magic, Gender Assumption, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasashimaru/pseuds/Kasashimaru
Summary: Doggy had been kidnapped from Earth and forced to battle to the death on a nearby planet until she caught the eye of a buyer. Now owned by Frieza, she is under the care of a mysterious figure named Black. Black quickly begins training Doggy promising to make her Frieza's next great general. Black also knows Doggy's true purpose of being found. Doggy navigates through Frieza's army quickly growing in power and will soon see the very thing Black sees in her. Frieza also eagerly awaits her transformation. He requires it to continue his conquest across the stars.
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Pit Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my fanfic for DBZ. This is a rehashing of a story I wrote when I was in high school and much improved over the years. Hope you like!

Kidnapped and forced to fight. That's all Doggy was trained to do now, like a dog in a fighting ring. She had only been captive now for two months, but in those two months she had to throw away her humanity to survive, to eat, and more importantly protect the three animals she was captured with. Three dogs, two small and one big. At first, like her, they were scared, but soon driven by hunger and the desire to protect each other. They formed a pack and that pack seemed to be the answer to their survival. Doggy worked with them when they weren't in the ring to prepare them and hone their skills. They were mostly used for surprise and distraction, while she dealt the damage. Even now as she was waiting for the moment to strike as she ordered the dogs to herd and confuse their current target into the best point for her to win. It was a large three headed creature that looked like a mix of a cat and a dragon. It made awful noises as it hunted her and the others that were in the ring with her.

Doggy's stomach growled as she readied her dinky little knife she found on the ground, cast or knocked away from a previous teammate who had met their demise. She was getting better at bladed weapons while others focused on ki blasts. She only found out what the light emitted by certain individuals was called when she was called out for not being able to do it. She had tried to teach herself, but the daggers always seemed easier. The crowd was getting loud with excitement, either someone else was taking on the beast or she was the last one alive to fight it. She saw her black cocker spaniel suddenly appear from a shadow, his eyes glinting for a direction. He had been previously trained to hunt rats on Earth, but now he hunted big game and part of him Doggy knew loved it. Doggy nodded and signed for him sit, a simple 'J' made with two fingers. He did as bade and sat, visibly shaking from excitement. The beast was in position. Just on the other side of the rock she hid behind.

With a deep breath, Doggy rushed out and stabbed the beast in the side before it could notice she had charged. She dipped back into the shadows as the cat dragon roared in pain and turned towards her, but only caught a glimpse of the black cocker spaniel as it ran in the opposite direction of Doggy's hiding spot causing it to follow him. Doggy charged again, cutting at the beasts ankle, to cripple it and slow it down. Her blade bit in and blood poured as she forced it thru tendon. She ducked away again as the beast fell screaming, avoiding the failing limps as it tried to right itself.

She spotted her large greyhound run up to it and kick one of its heads before darting to a safe distance. She watched as the greyhound barked at the creature, teasing it to see if it would chase him. The creature fought to get up, the cut tendon and the dogs multiple bites to its other limps catching up to the creature and it was unsuccessful. It tried several times to right itself. When the creature finally tired, Doggy whistled loudly causing the greyhound to duck away. Doggy smacked her hip twice calling her dogs to her side, the three racing to her excitedly.

“Circle it, my loves. Dinner is coming to us.” Doggy ordered as she started walking towards the beast. The crowd above them was going wild as her dogs fanned out. This was a sign she was gonna end this. She did not disappoint, she rushed the creature at the same time as her dogs, blade and teeth dug into the wounded animal. They dodged teeth and claws as the animal fought for its life. Doggy and her dogs dipped in and out of the poor creature until it was no more, just a pile of blood and flesh. The crowd went crazy as the winner was announced and Doggy and her pets; bloodied, hungry, and tired trudged back to their holding pen when the gates opened.

“Good dogs. You did well.” Doggy complimented her dogs as she collapsed in the corner of her cell. Her dogs came to lay down next to her and sighed themselves. 

“How much longer do we have to do this, my loves?” Doggy asked her dogs as she traced the greyhounds ribs. They were all super skinny. Doggy worried when they all would have enough and die like the cat dragon thing. Her stomach growling took her mind off the thought of dying the ring and instead dying in their cell. She missed her life on Earth, her comfy bed, the full fridge she had left behind. 

She wondered when they would bring her victory meal. Usually it was seconds of her hitting her cell, but today they were taking their time.

“Excuse me?” Doggy heard a female voice question. “Ms. Doggy? May I have a moment of your time?”

Doggy gulped. A buyer. She hated when they appeared at her cage door. Always asking weird questions and being genuinely creepy. She ignored the voice and continued petting the greyhound.

“I brought your food!” Doggy glanced up and saw a well dressed light blue skinned lady at her gate, a large picnic basket in her left hand as she gripped a clipboard to her chest in her right hand. Her dark green hair was gathered into a bun and she had striking amber eyes. Doggy nervously stood and approached the gate. The woman offered the basket through the bars and smiled sweetly with dark green painted lips. “You did so well! Those others were ripped apart so quickly, but your beasts and you... It's like you knew how the beast hunted, acted.” She praised as Doggy took the basket and took it to her dogs. Doggy sighed when she found it was all old bread again. She wished they would give her something more substantial. She felt the lady watch her as she split the bread up for the three dogs and than herself. The dogs inhaled their bread while Doggy ate hers slowly. 

“You feed your beasts first?” The woman questioned. Doggy continued to ignore her. “I guess you aren't in the mood for talking. I will get to the point then. Tomorrow is your last day here. You will leave after the next match. My boss wants to see one more thing out of you before your purchase.”

“I will just die tomorrow. I don't want to be someone's property.” Doggy grumbled causing the woman to smile.

“Now, don't do that.” The woman's voice whimpered. “Your beasts look like they would be lost without you. I know I wouldn't want to leave my pets behind. Also you should give my boss is a try, he is reasonable and respectful. Ashamed such talent is being wasted down in the gladiator battles.”

Doggy started to hear her walk away, “Still give it a chance. You can always kill yourself later.” 

The woman had one thing right, the only thing keeping Doggy here instead of succumbing earlier in her captivity was her dogs. They would meet a gruesome end without her. She had seen it first hand when they tried to to kill them upon her entrance. It was the first kill she made, prompted by her dogs screams. She saw red and beat the person into a pulp as the dog whimpered weakly, his left back leg mangled. She was thankful that after her battle, they healed the dog and returned him to her, amused by her reaction and even gave her larger meals to feed to them as well as herself to keep them amused.

Now she had a new buyer who was gonna test her again before whisking her away from here. What talents did they see she had? She was like a cave woman killing with brute force and some basic hunting techniques that anyone could use. Was it because even the coveted Ki users, the ones that made light energy fly out of their hands/mouths/feet were being bested by a girl with three dogs and a rusty knife or sword she found on the ground? 

Now she was curious. She wondered what the buyer wanted from her.

The crowd cheered loudly as Doggy and her dogs walked out into the ring. She hissed from the harsh transition from the darkness of her cell to the bright white sun. She walked to the center of the ring and waited to be told or shown what she would be killing or doing today. The dogs sat obediently beside her, except the greyhound who leaned up against her behind and peeked out behind her. Doggy glanced around, looking for fellow fighters, but saw she was alone. They were really going to test her and her alone. She sighed.

A shadow loomed over her suddenly causing her to look up. She had to squint to barely see a figure standing atop one of the boulders in front of her, a long object in its hand. Judging by its look, she guessed it a spear. She was being tested with a blade user. Her dogs began to vibrate in excitement. Doggy motioned for her dogs to leave her and begin the process of attack. As they disappeared from her sight, the crowd cheered.

The person responded, blinding Doggy for an instant with the reflection of the sun off the blade of the spear. She winced and decided to quickly move out the way. Just as she stepped, the spear suddenly stuck into the ground, her cheek burning as it began to bleed from a minute cut. Doggy was glad as she had decided to dodge once blinded or it would have cut her more deeply. She whistled a warning to her dogs and quickly tried to blend into the area. She liked to observe before attacking, her dogs testing how the opponent fights.

Doggy watched as the person jumped to the spear to reclaim it. A man with long black hair tied into a braid, eyes green and cat like, human looking in form, and pointy ears met her eye sight. He wore a black vest with a red X across the front with matching pants. He was bare foot like she was. He picked up the spear and twirled it before readying it for attack. Doggy waited for a dog to come at him, but before one could even think about it, he launched toward Doggy's area. She ducked and dodged as the spear cut through the rubble she was hiding behind. Grabbing a nearby sword off the ground, she fled whistling the dogs for a distraction.

The greyhound came to her aide, the long legged dog stopping the man with a mighty bark. To Doggy's surprise he stopped and jumped away onto another pile of rubble. She cursed it. He had a vantage point far greater. If she moved, he would see and strike again. She couldn't call or whistle to her dogs either or the same would happen. Doggy also noticed her greyhound was frozen in place, not ducking away like taught.

“C'mon Too Fast, why are you just standing there?” Doggy questioned as she watched him just stand there in plain sight. The crowd booed her after standing still for too long.

“Don't worry. I am not here to kill you.” Doggy heard the man say. “That animal is a dog, no?” Doggy sucked in breath in surprise. “Fine training you have put them through, but I'm not here to fight them. I am here to fight you. So come out.” 

Doggy never had an opponent talk to her before and she was confused. She didn't want to trust him, but the crowd will rat her out if she didn't move or entertain them soon. “Boys, come to me!” Doggy shouted as she stepped out. The greyhound was first to her while the cocker spaniels came to her a few seconds later.

“Trusting aren't you?” The man joked. He crouched like a cat ready to pounce.

“If I didn't the crowd would have told you where I was.” Doggy replied. “Also if you fight me, you must fight my boys. We are a pack and we defend each other.”

“Good answer.” The man sneered as he charged her. 

Doggy readied herself this time, while the dogs dodged. Before she could even blink, Doggy felt the mans knee collide with her gut, knocking the air out of her. She coughed and gasped as the man let her fall back. He watched as she writhed in pain, glancing around looking for the dogs. Finally he saw the small yellow one running at him, snarling angrily and charging blindly. He smiled and readied his spear.

The black one suddenly rammed him in his knee, biting down into his calf. The man yelped in pain and moved to grab the black dog. He grappled at the air as the dog quickly pulled away and ran. Not forgetting the yellow one, he swung his spear in the dogs direction, but found the animal running in the opposite direction. He smiled.

“This is all I need.” The man admitted as he twirled his spear. Doggy looked at him in confusion as he looked down at her, relief on his face. “I'm so glad I found you.”

Doggy saw a flash of red and then darkness.

Artificial light greeted Doggy as she came to causing her to hiss and hide her eyes under her arms. A cold nose touched her cheek before it began to try to move her arms out the way. Doggy grunted angrily at the dog, but ultimately had to flip over to hide her face completely as they were desperate to get her attention. She felt another dog jump on her back and walk all over her. The floor was nice and cold, far better then the rough concrete she was used to.

“Wake up Mommy!” A familiar, but unfamiliar, voice laughed not too far from her. 

“Leave me alone!” Doggy finally snapped as a dog went after her ear. She sat up, sliding the dog off her back. “What do you guys... want?” This wasn't her cell. Dark and dirty was replaced with clean and sleek metal. There was a table and chairs, plants, and a bed. No bars in sight either, just the man she was fighting just a second a go, sitting on the bed, cuddling her greyhound, and watching her look around.

Doggy screamed and scuttled backwards. Her own dogs looked at her in confusion as she panicked. “What...?! What...?! Why am I here?! Why are you here?! Why aren't my dogs attacking you?!”

The man lifted his hands and smiled pleasantly, trying to look unimposing. “We have become friends. I wish you no harm. You are going to your new home.”

Doggy glanced around, “Where am I?”

“On a space ship owned by King Cold, your new owner.” The man admitted. “We are going to live with his son, Lord Frieza as part of his army.” The man slide off the bed and squatted in front of her. “My name is Black Tiger in this tongue. You may call me Black for short. I am a spear wielder as you have seen. I can also...” Black rotated his wrist, a small circle of flame tracing its movements, “can control fire.” He enclosed his fist and the fire burnt out.

“Black Tiger? That's a weird name.” Doggy questioned.

“My language is no longer spoken, so it's easier to go by the current one. It directly translates.” Black nodded. “It also matches my hair. It's like a tiger.” Black showed off his hair which was a dark gray with faint darker black lines horizontal to his scalp.

Doggy marveled at Black's hair before shaking the wonder off her face. “My name is Doggy as you know. It's obviously not my real name. The dogs behind you are Too Fast, he is the greyhound. Nibble is the older black cocker spaniel and Mellow is the yellow cocker spaniel.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you all. Your dogs are good boys. Took me quite a while to calm them after I knocked you out.”

Doggy jumped at the memory of the spear handle coming down on her. She felt for a lump, but felt none and now that she thought about it, she had no ache's. She was also clean and dressed in new a simple gown.

“The medical staff cleaned you off and a maid got you some new clothes and dressed you. I also have food on the way. The doctors are worried about your weight. As am I. We can't train if you have no muscle to build.” Black informed her as he stood back up and went to a small box in the corner of the room. He opened a door revealing a mini fridge type contraption. He grabbed two drinks and returned to Doggy. He offered a hand. “Come now, off the floor. We can talk at the table or on the bed.”

Doggy looked at the hand. At his long pointy nails. Was Black an actual tiger? He had cat eyes, nails, and hair pattern. Did he have fangs? She wasn't about to ask. She nodded up at him and hesitantly grabbed his hand. Once up, he offered her one of the drinks. She took it and looked at the label. She sighed seeing it was in a language she knew nothing of.

“It's a berry flavor. Quite good.” Black told her as he sat back down next to Too Fast. The greyhound sighed and leaned onto the man. Black chuckled at the dog and patted him lovingly.

Doggy sat at the table and eyed Black as she drank her beverage. Knocked out and taken to a strange place, she didn't know if she could completely trust Black. He did say he wasn't going to kill her in the ring. The woman said she was being tested for something and before she was knocked out Black said he was looking for her for a while. Two months a go, she was on earth walking her dogs and now she was here, drinking god knows what and with a man who assaulted her and can control fire. Also her dogs liked him. Even Mellow, who bit at everyone, was currently begging for pets from him.

Nibble was the only dog that stayed at her side. He was her oldest dog and her first. He never strayed far. She looked at him, smiled, and patted him lovingly. When had his fur gotten so soft? He was caked in blood and mud last she checked. Was he and the others bathed as well?

“You hesitate? I bathed them while you were being looked over. Had to do each of them several times to get all the gunk off. Even had an animal doctor come and de-worm, vaccinate, treat parasites, and look over your dogs. Which I didn't want to do it while you were out, but the doctors want to take Mellow's eye out. The one with the giant cataract. The lens is gone and his eye is deteriorating.”

Doggy knew of Mellow's bad eye. He's had it for several years now and was a source of his aggression. Only she alone could touch that side of his face. To hear the eye was getting worse, alarmed her. “I will have to think over it a bit.” Could she even do that here? She was property. Were they going to bother to invest in her animals along with her? How did he know that's what it was called as well?

Black scratched at Mellow's chin, “It hurts him. When he is healthier to survive surgery, you can decide.”

Doggy nodded and just continued to watch Black, sometimes glancing away to get familiar with her surroundings. Place was smooth and clean, one small round window in the middle of the farthest wall, and Black's spear by the door in the corner. Now that it wasn't spinning and coming at her she wondered at it. The handle was red with gold on the bottom and where the curved black blade met the handle. A red ribbon was tied around the base of the gold right under the blade, a gold starburst embroidered in the corner of the loose part of the fabric.

“I like your spear.” Doggy admitted. “I love red. The symbol is cute to. What's it mean?”

“The sunburst?” Black asked looking lovingly at the spear. He smiled brightly, “It's the symbol of my Goddess. She is as bright as the sun. I hope to reunite with her soon.”

“Reunite?” 

“She's been lost for centuries. I'm trying to find her and restore her to order.” Black frowned, a look of pain crossing his face. “She was taken from us. My people want her back.” Black shook his head and went back to loving on the dogs. They melted at his touch. It had to be those long nails.

Doggy felt bad, but then remembered the other thing he said before knocking her out. Glad he found her. Missing goddess. Glad he found her. Was she? No. She was human with a gift of training dogs and surviving in a ring. Well, until Black came a long. Was she even in the same room as him for five minutes before he knocked her out?

A knock on the metal doors, interrupted her thoughts. Black was immediately there and opened the elevator type doors. He greeted the person warmly as he was handed trays of food. Waving the person off, Black returned to the table and placed the trays down. “I got you and the dogs plenty of food. There is meat, some choice vegetables, and bread. I will serve your dogs, you eat your fill.”

“I have food allergies.” Doggy informed him nervously as he opened the trays to show their contents. Their weird looking contents. “Is this safe for me?”

Black looked confused, “Food... allergies? I do not understand?”

“It means if I eat it, I die or get really sick.”

Black shook his head, “If it did that on your planet, this shouldn't. If it does. We will treat you.”

“You can't treat death.”

“I won't let you. Eat.”

Doggy glared at him annoyed. She watched as he split a tray of food into thirds for the boys into metal bowls he pulled out of seemingly no where and happily fed them. He smiled proudly as they scarfed it up, clearly glad something better than days old bread was fed to them. Doggy's stomach growled in protest and her brain switched to survival mode. It did smell heavenly and she hoped he kept his promise to make sure she didn't die. It would be irony if she survived being hunted daily to be taken out by food. Black joined her with his own tray across from her and ate along with her.

Doggy finished off two trays before she was fat and satiated. Her stomach protested as it wasn't big enough for all that food, but her brain was starved. She was starved. She zoned out in a food coma for quite some time. Her universe, though painful from the sheer amount, was realigned.

“Any allergy?” Black asked. “You feeling like death is coming for you?”

“Feeling like death, but not from allergies. At least not yet. Some take some time.” Doggy got up from her seat and stretched. She was sleepy now. Full stomachs can do that.

Black saw her yawn and motioned to the bed, “Care for a nap? I will sit here as you sleep.”

“I don't sleep with random men in my room.” Doggy snorted.

Black smiled mischievously, “But you all ready have.” He chuckled at Doggy's glare. “I promise to just sit here. I also promise to be quiet. I have some books I want to read anyways.”

“Sit outside?' She tried, but Black shook his head. 

“Gotta watch you for death, remember?”

“Smart ass.” Doggy grumbled as she climbed into bed. It was surprisingly comfortable and the pillows were like marshmallows. Where had this bed been her entire life? The dogs quickly snuggled up to her and before she could think about Black possibly turning off the light and getting her an extra blanket, she was out. Once Black heard her snoring, he turned off most of the lights and grabbed a tablet like device off the bed's side table. He clicked on it a few times before sitting back, sighing. He glanced back over his shoulder at Doggy. He watched her sleep for a few moments before going back to the tablet.

Doggy woke up to the lights dimmed. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but Black was asleep at the table, his head resting on his crossed arms. She looked at him, deciding if she could get out of bed without waking him. She needed to use the restroom. Taking her chances, she crawled out of bed, the dogs jumping to follow her. She winced as Black roused at the noise.

“Doggy, why are you up? I was sure you would sleep much longer.”

“I'm sorry to wake you. Just have to hit the restroom.” Doggy apologized as Black stretched and yawned.

Black waved it off. “Let me show you how to work it. I also created a potty place for your dogs in there.” Black lead her to the small room next to the dining table that was the restroom. After showing her how to use the facility, he left her to her business and returned back to his seat to go back to sleep.

Doggy watched and then cleaned up after her dogs also used the restroom. Black had indeed installed a small patch of artificial grass which she didn't think they would use, but they quickly proved her wrong. After washing her hands, she walked back out, stopping by the small round window. She was taken a back as she watched as the ship was sailing through the stars, distance galaxies showing brightly in the darkness. She wondered if any of them contained her home or if she was far far away now. A sudden pang of home sickness hit her. She looked to the sleeping figure at the table before climbing back into the bed. She allowed the dogs to readjust against her, glad at least she still had them. Sighing as she sank into the mattress, she wondered what would soon happen to her. Snuggling into Nibble, she softly began to sob. Nibble snuggled closer and licked at her tears. Eventually, She calmed, and let sleep reclaim her. 

Doggy was awakened by the lights being turned back on. The room shaking moments later, scaring her and the dogs. Black grabbed his spear. “We have met up with Lord Frieza's ship. That was us docking. Did you sleep well?”

Doggy wiped at her face, dried tears in the corner of her eyes that Nibble had missed crumbling away. “Yeah, I did. I need a bed like this for the rest of my life.”

“If we play our cards right, you will have one.” Black smiled confidently, opening the door to the hallway. “Come, we have to greet him before he gets busy.” Black stiffened. “Keep the dogs here. They will not like him. We will collect them when we get our new room.”

That took Doggy back. She kissed her boys goodbye and told them to wait for her. She followed Black out into the white metal corridor. He began leading her down the hallway. “This man is not nice. I must warn you. Take a knee when we greet him and do not look up. Do not speak unless spoken to. If there are other... things in the room, do not look at them. If you question him or anger him, you are dead instantly. Even I can't save you.”

Doggy was getting nervous now. She remembered the ladies words about her Boss being respectable, but she was now going to be in the presence of the son who Black warned was not as nice. Was she forced out of a pan and into a fire? Her steps slowed as she was lead off the ship and into a larger room with two other ships docked in it. She looked back to the one she was on, marveling at the large white and yellow disc with spider like legs holding it up. Doggy noticed small windows lined the outside of the ship. The other two ships were the same. She wondered if the bigger one they were in was the same.

“Mr. Black.” A bird like creature ran to them in a black jumpsuit, that weird armor Doggy had seen on the guards at the ring, white with yellow straps and yellow stomach plates. The bird also wore matching white gloves and boots. The birds feathers were iridescent and flat against the head like a pigeon, a small black beak forming its mouth. It's eyes were like an eagles, large with golden iris'. It carried a clipboard, but it held no paper, just a touch screen. “Glad to see you arrived safely. Sign here? Lord Frieza is expecting you at your earliest convenience.”

“Of course. We are seeing him right away.” Black answered, taking the clipboard and dragging a long nail against the screen. Doggy looked away as the bird creature looked at her. She felt his eyes bore into her. Black stepped in its line of sight. “Is he in his throne room?”

The bird creature coughed nervously, “He is.”

“Good.” Did Doggy hear it sound like a growl? “Watch my ship. I have precious cargo on board that I will fetch after my meeting.”

“Yes, sir!” The bird stepped back. Black motioned her to follow him. She did as bade and followed closely behind now that she wasn't alone with just him. 

“Fear not. None will harm you as long as you are with me.” Black assured Doggy, noticing her rising fear as they walked down the circular hallway of the ship and around the multitude of soldiers they passed by.

Doggy nodded at Black's words, but still kept a weary eye out at the soldiers they passed by. Some had even stopped and saluted Black before returning to their tasks. So many different skin colors, fur, feathers, scales. Doggy even recognized some as alien species she had fought in the ring. Her stomach fell. Were they soldiers disgraced in their Lords eye and sent to the ring to fight to the death? Some did know how to fight, but it meant nothing when her dogs sunk teeth into them and her rusty dagger tore their throats at the time.

“We are here.” Black suddenly stopped in front of a large metal door. Doggy nervously stepped to stand beside him. She watched as his nose twitched and his eyes narrowed. “Something has happened inside. I smell...” He looked at Doggy's fearful eyes. “Just keep your eyes down and in front of you. Do you have any questions?”

“What if he doesn't like me?” Doggy questioned though really she wanted to know what he smelled behind the doors. She waited for her answer as he knocked firmly on the metal doors.

“That's of no concern. He doesn't like me. It changes nothing. Stay useful and don't question anything told to you by him or his henchmen. Always do as told. Stay obedient, stay alive.” Black returned to her side. Doggy scanned his face as he told her this. She wasn't feeling any better with those words, but what was she expecting? Kidnapped, forced to fight for her life, sold, and then given to what she was suspecting was a malevolent ruler. This wasn't a fairy tale, this was a nightmare.

The doors in front of them slid open, Doggy's eyes falling down to the ground as Black straightened and he steeled his face. Her nightmare was about to get much more worse.


	2. Getting Started

Light Never Fades  
Chapter 2: Training

The two entered the room, Doggy stepping immediately into a red puddle. She hesitated. It was a puddle of blood. She remembered how it felt from the ring. Her stomach fell into a pit, but she walked with Black. When he stopped, she knelt and stared at the ground, attempting to ignore the thick liquid that clung to her feet and the smell of blood permeating the room. Black bowed before straightening up.

“Have we interrupted something, My Lord?” Black questioned. “I came to introduce you to the gladiator I picked up.”

“Ah yes, Daddy told me about it.” Doggy heard a feminine, but still male voice speak. “You did not interrupt anything Mr. Black. Someone just tried to be brave and betray me. The clean up crew is just taking their time.”

“It's just a girl, Lord Frieza.” An annoyed high class voice snorted. “Scouters are reading nothing from her either. You made it sound like you were bringing something more substantial. She's half starved.”

“That's because she can't use ki, Zarbon, sir.” Black informed him happily. “Your scouters are useless at seeing her potential. One doesn't live in the ring that long without having some sort of hidden talent. I intend to find it and make her your next great general. Her state is just a mild road block we will quickly get over.” 

“So you have told my father. What is this things name?”

“She calls herself Doggy. She is an Earthling.”

“Ms. Doggy, you may stand and look onto your new emperor.” Doggy was ordered gently. She glanced at Black who nodded to her encouragingly.

She did as bade and stood up. She stood tall, well as tall as her five foot height would let her. She suddenly felt super small when she saw the three men standing in front of her. The one on the left reminded Doggy of the woman at her cell door, but a male version. He glowered at her as she took him in and his pretty aesthetic. No wonder he commented on her look.

The man on the right scared Doggy more. He was large, fat, pink, and spiky. He looked to be the muscle if the pretty one was the brains. He also looked fairly un-amused and was more focused on Black. Black paid him no mind and continued smiling brightly, proud of his find.

The one in the middle, the man the same size as Doggy, was the one she needed to impress or at least not fuck up with. His smile was gentle, but his eyes said beware. Doggy had never seen someone like him. The black horns protruding from his naturally armored head, the red lined cheeks with a nose and mouth areas white with black lips. His neck was white, but his limbs matched his cheeks, his ankles and wrists protected again by the natural white armor with bronze brown scales. It now made sense why the armor had those shoulder pads that matched his own markings. His hands and three toed feet were white. The large purple dome reflected Doggy, which made her cringe. She was so different. She looked half dead. His purple tipped tail flicked, catching her attention.

“It's... nice to meet you. I hope I can be an asset in the future.” Doggy bowed. Short and sweet.

“The pleasure is all mine. I don't know what a half starved girl is gonna be worth, but Black has never let me down.” His words stung, but they weren't death, so she was happy. “The two beside me are Zarbon and Dodoria, they are my generals. Do kindly listen to them as well.”

“Yes, Lord Frieza.” Doggy bowed again.

“You seem busy, Lord Frieza. May we be excused? Ms. Doggy has a fitting and I want to show her around.” Black asked excitedly. He was pleased at their meeting. Doggy's eyes flitted at him before they widened. She saw what was beside them, the reason for the blood. A pile of crumpled bodies. She looked back to the ground.

“Yes, you may go. I may call you later Black. Don't get too distracted by your new toy.” Frieza excused them turning away.

“No worries. She's tougher than she looks.” Black bowed, before stepping back and leaving the room, Doggy hurrying after him.

Out the door and down the hall, Doggy had to stop to take a breather. The blood still clung to her feet. Now that she wasn't caked in it and mud, she forgot how sticky and slick it was. She was also exhausted from that meeting. Frieza was a lot to take in or at least in her eyes. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

Black looked embarrassed as Doggy leaned against the wall. “I'm sorry, Doggy. I didn't know it was going to be such a blood bath in there. We just got you clean.”

Really? Only sorry for getting her feet dirty? She looked at her feet and tried to stretch her toes. The blood squished and stretched. Gross. “I'm... I'm no stranger to dead bodies, but...” The two looked at the trail they left. “Are we going to get in trouble?”

Black thought about it. “I don't think so. We better get cleaned up before they find out who left them though.”

Doggy frowned, “Do I really have potential? I saw myself in Frieza's... carapace? I don't look healthy. I'm surprised you showed me to him before I am something to look at.”

“It's like a before and after. Something has value if you can see what it can be built up to. I take an unhealthy teenage girl and turn her into a strong woman and he will be all the more impressed.”

“I'm not a show dog.” Doggy grumbled before getting curious. She had to ask. “And those that were dead...? Am I allowed to know? By the way they were dressed, they looked like they were big deals.”

Doggy watched as Black visibly fought to decide if he should tell her. “King Vegeta.” Black finally sighed. “King Vegeta and some of his top men. There had been talk of them revolting. Sad to see they had gone through with their plans. A waste of good men. Their betrayal is going to have severe consequences.”

Doggy looked away. She asked too much. She decided to change the subject. “What am I being fitted for?”

Black perked, “Your armor and some other things. Then we will be going to look at weapons. We will also pick up some linens and such for your room and for the dogs.”

“Oh, I didn't realize.” Doggy answered thinking about all that shopping. She shivered. She hated crowds before being kidnapped and especially shopping. Black grabbed her arm and excitedly started to lead her down the hall. Doggy jogged to keep up with him. “Wait! Our feet! We need to clean them off!”

Black didn't hear Doggy, but did take her to the shop center of the ship. It was massive and seemed to be where visitors and soldiers on break were at since it also held the food. Black informed her that the ship was just a massive moving military base. Everything was available on this ship like they were on a planet. The first place they hit was a place Black wasn't even allowed in. A girls only clothing store. She was whisked away by the ladies, stripped, measured, her feet cleaned off, and dressed. They did her hair as well, so her rats nest of a mane didn't contrast against the cute new red sundress they put her in. They argued over her new armor and other clothes as Doggy marveled at the armor on the shelves, pulling at the flexible, but hardy fabric. They chatted with her and Doggy laughed as they gushed about Black. He apparently was easy on the eyes and a favorite among the female soldiers. Doggy didn't see it, but she only knew him for less than what she guessed was 48 hours. They were also jealous, he had never trained a girl before. The girls offered her makeup, nail polish, and more importantly, luck. She was pushed back out and into Black once she had everything she needed.

Black greeted her warmly before lifting his arms, full of bags. He had been busy. The linens and stuff for the dogs had been taken care of. Next was weapons.

“They are mostly ki blasters here, but we can have bladed weapons made.” Black lead her into a fairly large store front, guns off all sizes and shapes lined the walls and on shelves. Black bi-passed that all and went to the back wall. A small selection of knives, daggers, and swords hung on hooks. “Choose what you want. They'll have to forge it. They don't sell often enough for them to carry an actual inventory for them. The weapon smiths know how to make fine blades. They made my spear.”

Doggy looked over the daggers trying to find one that she remembered she liked from the arena. One that she could hold outward, blunt end against her arm, so she could punch with a bite and slash, while also being able to stab downwards with the twist of her wrist. She told Black what she was looking for and he began to help her out. After some time and trying out different ones, Doggy decided on a pair, but still eyed the swords. She wanted a specific kind and she didn't see it. Really she didn't know if a thing such as it did exist. She only saw it in a video game when she was younger. She described it to Black, but when even he looked confused after several attempts to describe it, she grabbed a pair of daggers and put their handles together butt to butt, the blades facing away from each other. Black suddenly knew what she was talking about and they discussed styles. Doggy watched as her new weapons were ordered and the two left the shop happily. 

“Zarbon let me know what room you are going in.”

“Zarbon decides rooms for people to go in? Doesn't he have more important things to do?” Doggy questioned. 

“Zarbon and Dodoria do many things. They aren't just lumps that stand next to Frieza and prattle on with him.” Black chuckled. “Zarbon staffs and Dodoria checks up.”

“And you?”

Black smiled at her, “I find talent.”

Doggy snorted, blowing him off. Talent. “So where am I staying?” She watched as Black stopped to look at his tablet, which confused Doggy. When did he get that? Or pull it out? She needed to be more aware of her surroundings. Also where was his spear?

She got her answer a second later, when he turned to her and he dropped the tablet, the device catching fire and disappearing into nothing. Black laughed as Doggy panicked at the device burning. “Oh. I guess I've never told you.” Black rotated his wrist, a ball of fire turning into the tablet. “It's called pyroportation. I use my fire to teleport objects when I am not using them. I can even do it to myself.” Black burst into fire and disappeared. Doggy felt a burst of warmth behind her, she turned and found Black directly behind her. She screamed and stepped back from him.

“I hope to teach this to you.” Black spoke gently.

“I can't control fire!” Doggy snapped back.

“Not yet.” Black smiled confidently as he walked past her. “Come, we are close to our room.”

Doggy sighed, and followed him. Her mind reeling. Did he say 'our room'? Thought she was going to be by herself? Didn't he have his own room? He was a general. He should have his own room. Doggy noticed more soldiers were now recognizing him and calling him by name as they walked. They were more relaxed and dressed differently from the mass she saw in the shopping center. Some even had emblems on the front of their armor and capes, if they wore one. She felt their eyes on her when they passed by him and saw her. Some even made a surprised noise.

Black stopped in front of a door and pressed in a code into a panel next to the door. The door clicked before sliding open. Black motioned for Doggy to go in first. She nearly dropped her new things when she saw how massive the room was. It was three times the size of the room they had on the smaller ship. It had a full kitchen/dining room and a living room complete with a coffee table and a huge screen taking up a good portion of the right wall. A large egg shaped window showed the stars flying by outside. Black lead her to an adjacent room, which turned out to be the bedroom. A large king sized bed took up one wall, a sizable desk and chair across from it. An armoire sat at the foot of the bed.

“This is our room!” Black announced as he threw the bags on the floor by the bed. He walked out the room. “You start unpacking and get comfy! I'm going to grab your dogs and order us some food.”

Before Doggy could ask anything, Black was gone. The panel by the front door made a locking noise and a red light appeared above the keypad. She was alone. Doggy sat around for a bit while she adjusted. She than dug through what Black had gotten to decorate the place. To Doggy's surprise and excitement everything was either black or red. She couldn't read the letters on it, but she found the bed sheets and placed them on the bed. She then focused on her new clothes and started unpacking them into the armoire. She kept one side for the armor and jumpsuits while the other side was leisure clothes. Before she was done setting up the room, her dogs rushed to greet her and Black appeared in the doorway, food in hand.

“We need to eat up. Lots to do tomorrow.” Black lead her to the dining table. Doggy was eager to eat today's meal and only slightly curious about what was happening tomorrow. As soon as Black put a serving in front of her, she shoveled it down. She looked to him eagerly for more. “I think fattening you up will be easier than first thought.”

Doggy hit the wall with such force, she was immediately knocked out. It was early in the morning and Black was testing Doggy's fighting prowess. So far she was failing. Failing miserably. He had simply kicked her and it sent her flying. Before that he tested just her strength and the poor girl barely made a dent in a punching bag nor could she pull herself up on pull up bars. She winded easily and had no technique. Black visibly looked worried, Doggy's unconscious body falling back onto the soft mat they stood on. Part of him knew it was a good idea for her to wear the armor. She might be dead if she didn't.

“How did you survive?” Black questioned squatting over her. “No wonder you always hid and attacked when you had wide openings.” Black poked her face with a clawed finger. She winced. “I don't understand though! You dodged my spear and took a knee into your chest and you didn't go flying!” Doggy started coming to, moaning. “Come girl, wake up. No more throwing you around. We are starting from scratch.”

“Where am I?” Doggy questioned as she rolled over to look at Black. She saw Black sigh before he stood up. Doggy got up to her knees before pausing to let the pain subside. “Good. I was wondering when the pain would stop.”

Black laughed, “Pain's just starting. We will work on some strength exercises for the next few hours.”

“Hours?”

“Yes. Then we will take a break for lunch. After that we will go over training of the dogs before dinner. After dinner, you will learn the language.” Black patted the mat. “Come here. We'll see how far you can go with simple reps. That will be our starting point.”

Doggy groaned, but crawled over to him. “I'm sorry I am failing miserably at this. Everyone is staring and even I thought I was doing better than I was.” Doggy glanced at the men staring at her on the other equipment in the gym they were in. They looked away and busied themselves with their original tasks.

Black sighed, “It might be because your are putting your energy elsewhere. No matter. You won't be the first one I've trained from nothing. We will start with push-ups. Do as many as you can and we'll move on.” Doggy nodded and allowed Black to tell her how to properly do a push up and had her begin.

Lunch could not have been sweeter. Doggy was starving from the effort she put out. They sat on the side of the gym and ate. Doggy wasn't sure what she was eating or drinking, but it tasted good and she was no longer picky as long as it didn't make her sick. Black ate to, but kept his eye on her. He was surprised she was able to keep up with him after her initial beating. She could only do a few reps of the things he put her through, but she never quit. He knew she was also sore, but Black's reminder of lunch seemed to motivate.

Doggy seemed to glare at something before relaxing her face and eating a piece of meat. She did it twice more before he started looking at what she was seeing. “What's wrong?” Doggy questioned, noticing Black was looking around curiously.

“You keep glaring at something.”

“I'm glaring at something?” Doggy looked around, unknowingly starting to tense her face to look around. 

Something clicked in Black's head. “Are you near sighted?” Doggy stiffened. “Did you forget?”

Doggy blushed, “I've been without them for so long. They broke them when I was captured. I guess I adjusted.”

“That can't do. You're a visual learner and queue taker.” Black called his tablet to himself. He started scrolling through it. Doggy watched him in wonder. “Thankfully, we can get that fixed. Tomorrow we will suspend training and go to the medical bay. Glasses can be broken in battle, so surgery is a must.”

Doggy swallowed nervously. She was indeed a visual learner. She had to be shown how to do something for her to be able to do it. Her visual queues must have been when she was in the ring and would attack only when she was sure she had the chance and the dogs cleared her. She was getting by just fine though. “Do I have to? I can't read, but I can see people just fine.”

Black glared at her. She guessed she wasn't getting out of this. “Good vision would let you see the slightest of movements, the facial cues of your opponents, and any hidden dangers on the field. Also, it is a weakness enemies can use.” Black argued his point. Doggy sank as he typed away. He wasn't wrong. 

“All right. Our appointment is all set. Time to get the dogs.” Black smiled at Doggy as his tablet burned away.

“When are you gonna to teach me that?”

“Soon.” Black stood up. “Dogs right now.”

Doggy was sore to the point of stiffness the next day and her brain fried when she awoke. Black woke her up fully by throwing her off the bed after he tried to rouse her twice gently. She screamed as her muscles stiffened from hitting the floor. The dogs protested just as loudly as they were also sore and did not want to move either. Black had made them do all sorts of things from using their noses to find food, running full force on a treadmill, to testing their listening abilities. The last test Doggy hated the most. The dogs were held back and teased by volunteers as they fake attacked Doggy. Black took in how they acted and for how long. The yellow one, Mellow, was the most stubborn to break the volunteers grip, his nails bloody stubs as he never stopped going full throttle to protect his owner. Too Fast tired, but he continued to bark and attempt to buck out. Nibble was smarter, he tried to escape by any means. Kicking, screaming, biting at the volunteers hands. Even tried to shake the hold by jumping backwards and biting at the hands. Black was very impressed with their enthusiasm.

“We need to be in the medical bay in one hour. Let's go!” Black snapped at her as she moved at a snails pace. She groaned at him, but got dressed and followed him out. 

“There you are Sir Black.” A nurse welcomed the two in. “We thought you had changed your mind for the procedure.”

Black forced Doggy in front of him. “This is Doggy. She is nervous of the procedure. Been dragging her feet all morning.”

The nurse, a purple skinned alien smiled reassuringly at Doggy. “Oh there is nothing to worry about Miss. You'll be asleep and you'll wake up with full vision.”

“That easy? No down time or pain?” Doggy questioned as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

The alien shook her head, “No pain. We'll even heal anything else while you are under.”

“Oh good. I am in so much pain now. Just started training.” The alien made an interested noise as she lead Doggy away to a treatment room. Black yawned as she disappeared out of sight and went to find a place to sleep.

Doggy couldn't stop watching out the window. Did everyone see like this? Like 24/7 high definition? The stars weren't just white dots on the blackness of space, but a rainbow of colors, some iridescent. She could see everything now. They had been true to their word that she would feel nothing and the worse part was when they were putting her to sleep. So many strange devices and people, it was intimidating as they flitted around her. When she awoken, Black sat in a chair next to her fiddling with a weird white colored device. One he was wearing over his left ear with a screen that laid in front of his eye. The one in his hand was for her and she was told it was a scouter. Black put it on her and turned it on. Several things came up on the red glass before it cleared, showing it was on. Black's screen matched hers in color.

Black watched in amusement as Doggy took in the sights. He let her jump from window to window. The ship had stopped, so each window had a new sight for her to see. He apologized for being grumpy in the morning, his nap while she was under fully restoring him to his jovial self. Doggy, with her face still pressed against a window, forgave him and told him the same thing, apologizing herself for being hard to awaken.

Doggy and Black's scouters started lighting up and beeping frantically as a light started to shine across the window. Black grabbed Doggy and pulled her away from the window, forcing her against the wall and covering her with his own body. The ship began to shake violently, Doggy gripping on to Black in fear.

“It's okay. It's just an explosion. It will be over soon.” Black assured her. 

“My boys.” Doggy whimpered, tears filling her eyes. Black could see the worry she had for them. “Will they be okay? That's a big window in that room. What if it breaks?”

Black gnashed his teeth and scooped her up. She cried when they were being mocked for the test. She even got downright angry. They were important to her. “Let's get to them. They should be fine, but they will hurt themselves in fear.”

Thankfully, their room wasn't far away from where they had been and after a few tense seconds, Black opened the door. Doggy ran in and was quickly met with her dogs who bowled her over whimpering in fear and trying to get as close as possible. Cuddling her dogs close to her, Doggy looked out the window and saw a planet in the a close distance fracturing, a large yellow sphere sinking into it. She looked to Black, looked to him to know what was going on, but only saw his confusion and shock at the situation. She gripped her dogs fearfully.

“To the room Doggy.” Black pulled her up and threw her into the bedroom. He ordered her under the desk and gave her her comforter to wrap around her and the dogs just in case. After making sure she was secure, he sat in front of her. The ship stopped shaking, but was soon jostled by an even larger explosion. Doggy was deafened by it. The ship shook two more times before it settled, Black checking if the cost was clear. 

“You can come out now.” Black called to her. “We are safe. It's over.”

Doggy did as bade and slowly crawled out of hiding to join him out in the living area. She found Black staring outside the window, what was once a planet was now flying pieces of rock, some still alight with fire. Doggy looked again to Black. His confusion replaced with concern.

“Doggy, that was... Let this show you, you don't cross Frieza.” Black spoke softly. “If asked, you didn't see this.”

“I didn't see a planet exploding?” Doggy questioned.

“No. No one did.” Black turned to her. “Return to the room and don't come out. I have to... check on some things. You will be fine, but I want you to stay away from the windows just in case.”

“Oh. Okay.” Doggy nodded as she was lead back to the room. Black closed the door as she collected the comforter and sat upon the bed, her dogs wrapping around her. They shook as she tightened the comforter around herself and them. “I don't think we are safer here boys.”


	3. Power Unlocked

*DINK, DINK*

The metal door which Doggy rapped upon flew open, a green iguana looking man greeting her with a deadly stare behind bars. Doggy leaned on the counter in front of the window and smiled brightly.

“Greetings! I am Doggy! I am here to collect payment for Lord Frieza.”

“Yeah, you can tell him I will pay him later. I don't have the money.”

Doggy pouted, “Oh, well, that's no good. You see I have been ordered to,” Doggy pulled out a piece of paper out of her armor to read from it, “collect what is due and nothing less. Lord Frieza as you know doesn't like to be let down. You can't let down the man that bailed you out a pretty sum.”

The man leaned forward, “I'm really sorry, try again?”

Doggy sighed. This was the third arms dealer that was behind on their payments today and all tried the we don't have the money excuse. Train all year and get to beat people up for money they “don't” have. This one had a price on his head. A whole year behind and known for making the debt collector mysteriously disappear. If he didn't fork over the dough, his head was wanted. Black was with Doggy, but kept his distance to allow her to do the work. These were her rewards for training and allowing her to have a change of pace. 

“Go away. I have work to do.” The man tried to close the metal shutter, but Doggy's blade stopped it.

“No, no, you don't understand. I can't leave without what you owe. They have tolerated your delinquency long enough. Pay now or suffer consequences.” Doggy threw the door back open. She laid her dagger back on the counter and pulled her other one to keep in her hand.

“A little girl doesn't scare me.” The man began to reach under the desk. “Go away or you will-”

Doggy wagged a finger, “Don't call for help. We have this place surrounded. We are taking your debt seriously.” Doggy lied. They definitely didn't have the place surrounded, but they had been ambushed before. She hate to have that happen again. They also killed everyone that was nearby in case they were indeed lackeys to prevent such a thing.

“I'll take my chances.” The man smiled and sat back in his chair. His smug look turned into concern a few seconds later when no one came to his aide.

Doggy sighed and put her head on her arms. She heard a whoosh as Black's spear sailed through the air, hitting the arms dealer right between the eyes slamming him into the wall behind him. Doggy oohed and straightened up, Black walking up behind her and to the locked door at the end of the window. A swift kick sent it flying. Black went behind the desk to retrieve his spear and the man's head.

“Grab our bounty. I will go outside and prepare to burn the place down.” Black told her as he stuffed the mans head in a nearby bag.

“Yes, sir!” Doggy obeyed and danced behind the desk. She proceeded to ransack the place finding plenty of credits and a giant safe. Doggy whistled for one of her dogs, Nibble trotting over obediently. Her dogs were now scent trained for many things. From drugs to bombs to metals and jewels, they were trained for it all. Safes were known to be booby trapped, so Doggy used her dogs to see if a wrong press on the panel would equal an explosion or poison gas. Nibble cleared it and she allowed him to scent the room for anymore hidden gems she could take home. He brought her a bag as she accessed the panel and found she needed the mans finger print. She groaned as she took the headless mans body and used his finger to open the safe. The door opened, exposing the safes staggering number of credits, well over the amount he owed. She checked the bag Nibble had and found it was a sack full of gems. She emptied the credits into the bag with the gems and another bag she found.

“Anymore, my love?” Doggy asked as Nibble continued to sweep behind the desk and then through the store. Mellow and Too Fast joined the search, but found nothing more. “Good boys. Thank you for your hard work.” She and the dogs walked out of the building into the setting sun outside.

“Got everything?” Black questioned as he poured a liquid on the building.

Doggy held up the bags, “And more!”

Black nodded and finished his task. “Glad to know he actually had it. Frieza will be pleased.”

“I'm surprised they let it get this far. Also you think he cares for such janitorial tasks as collecting debts?” Doggy added the loot to the bag with the dealers head.

“He made it an elite mission. Or at least Zarbon did. Money is one thing, but when one goes around saying they can circumvent our forces is another. Gives others confidence they will quickly find will lead to their doom.” Black returned to Doggy. “Now let's get home.” He snapped his fingers and the building in seconds was engulfed in flames.

Doggy watched it curiously as Black picked up the bags. She had been trying to either harness ki or fire for a while now and it was still evading her. She even watched as others learned how to use ki, but she had tried everything. If she wasn't good with her daggers and sword, she would be dead by now for wasting resources, the men telling her about others who couldn't figure it out and were eventually sent to slaughter.

“Can I drive the ship? So you can write the report?” Doggy asked as they started to walk towards the ship.

Black smiled at her, “No, you need to work on your training. I'm going to write up the report after we lift off.” 

“You are no fun.”

“Produce either a ball of ki or a ball of flame and then we'll talk.” Doggy groaned like a teenager denied their favorite thing. Black chuckled knowing she was just being over dramatic. She took her training seriously. Upon the two person ship, Doggy hopped into the co-pilot seat and started to concentrate on forming a ball of energy between her hands while her dogs jumped into one of the cryo-beds to stay out of the way. Black put away their loot before taking his pilot seat.

He turned on the ship and used his scouter to call in, “General Black here. Mission finished. Requesting permission to return to Frieza Planet 54.”

“Negative, General Black, you are needed elsewhere by Lord Frieza before you come back. I'm sending you the coordinates. It is also recommended that you call General Zarbon while on your way.” A voice crackled back to Black. He made an annoyed grunting noise before responding, “Copy that. General Black heading towards Lord Frieza's location.”

Doggy looked at him in concern. The random noises he sometimes made sounded like she was sitting next to a legit tiger. She watched as he put in the new coordinates and they lifted off. “Focus on what your doing, Doggy. Visualize the energy forming a ball.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Close your eyes. Concentrate.” Doggy did as told. “Good girl, now let me check in on Lord Frieza. Hopefully I don't have to drag you into a war yet.”

Before they were even out of the planets atmosphere, Black had all ready gotten in contact with Zarbon. “We need you to rendezvous with our ship on Planet Stevia. The locals are a bit more... advanced than we initially thought. You and your pet are needed to assist the front line.” Zarbon informed Black. 

“Yes, sir. We are all ready on our way. Can you have someone saddle Timber? My poor bull probably wants out his stall.”

Doggy heard the sound of disgust Zarbon made and tried not to giggle. He hated Black's personal pet, a fairly large alien elk like creature. His antlers were as long as Doggy was tall and was full of prongs. He was tall, standing at 6 feet, far larger than the elk on earth Doggy was familiar with. He had long dirty brown fur and his hooves were two sharp claws, extra sharp for tearing things apart in his way. Black used him to ride when he was acting general to see over others and show he was in charge. Timber was trained to fight, his antlers bulldozing through crowds and trained to kick and bite to cause chaos. Timber was also picky who he liked. Zarbon was not on that list.

“I asked for someone, not you. Stop being dramatic. Unless you want to. I'm sure-”

“I will have the damn thing tied up outside for you. Don't know why you are still riding animals into battle.”

“Old habit. My ETA is 22 hours.” Black said before ending the transmission. He turned to Doggy to make sure she was still doing as told. He was taken off guard at the glowing symbol on the back of her hand. He had known of the symbol for a while now, but it now had a crack going through it. Black tried to hide his own excitement at the sight. He had been waiting for a reason she was struggling to summon anything, ki or elemental. She had limiting seals. A spell made to keep a person from using certain powers until the body could handle it. The cracks meant she was nearing the ability to use it. Most weirdly, she could not see them or at least she had yet to notice them. why she had them or why was still a mystery. 

“I get to see Timber again.” Doggy excitedly squeaked. She loved the elk and he loved her.

Another crack appeared on the symbol.

“Focus Doggy.” Black reminded her happily.

Timber roared loudly once he saw Black and Doggy approaching Frieza's ship. It was a sharp high frequency noise that sounded like someone blew into bugle with all their might. The animal was indeed tied up by his bridle to one of the many legs of the ship, but was completely saddled. Doggy ran to him and untied him before giving him a big hug. Timber danced in place as Black came and patted him affectionately. Black told Doggy to stay with him as he went to check in and see what his exact orders were.

Once Black disappeared, Doggy mounted Timber and began to warm him up. He was stuck in a stall for a couple of months and he needed the muscle stretch before going full on in battle. Her dogs trotted beside them. Timber could barely hold his excitement, Doggy having to stop him from bolting and bucking. Instead, he bugled his excitement to the ground.

Black came back out as Doggy urged Timber to quiet down. Timber trotted over to him. Black grabbed Nibble and Mellow and handed them to Doggy. He hopped up behind her. “We have our orders. They have them cornered in a fortress and apparently they are wiping the lower soldiers out faster than we can progress. You and I are to break the wall and disable their defenses.”

“Why couldn't Zarbon or Dodoria do this?” Doggy asked as she let Black take the reins.

“To keep the value of the planet, they need someone who doesn't just blow a hole in the surface to get rid of the problem. If they didn't have a buyer they would have been over this a while a go.” Black snapped the reins, Timber roaring again before taking off. As they ran towards their destination, Black continued. “They are using underground tunnels and a large turret gun which we do not know how they got since we last talked with them. They gave us grenades to take care of the underground tunnels and we are to use the turret to break down the fortress. I am tasking you with the running bit, I will stay on the leading forces line and infiltrate. We are to leave no one alive.”

“So the turret is the main thing protecting the fortress?” Doggy asked to clarify.

“Yes, it keeps pushing us back and separating the forces for them to be easy pickings.”

Doggy started to hear the sounds of battle in front of them. Explosions, men screaming, orders being shouted, dead and dying started to litter the area. The smell of war stung her nose, the blood, death, and fire permeated the area. 

“I'm sorry. I'm introducing you to Frieza's war with a trial by fire.” Black apologized before they got to the first line of soldiers. “If you need my help send Too Fast. I will come to you instantly.”

Timber lowered his head, his antler rack forming a spiky barrier between Doggy and what was soon to be in front of her. Doggy drew a dagger and Black called his spear. A wall of Frieza Force soldiers soon met them which Timber sailed over and dived head first into a squadron of the enemy. The enemy soldiers screamed in surprise as the large elk creature landed, mowing them down with his antlers. Those unlucky enough to not instantly be gored to death were crushed under the beasts clawed hooves. Doggy and Black sliced at the crowd as they cleared a path.

A soldier came flying to their side. An elite guard that Doggy trained with quite frequently. A burly meat head with purple skin, a black strip of curly hair between two black horns. “Good finally someone is coming to help. These damn soldiers are being a problem.”

“Sorry for the wait Oni.” Black apologized. “Are you the only wave or do others need help?”

“The main force is being lead quite a ways ahead. We keep getting these waves from the underground tunnels. Beware that dam turret Black. It has a long ki blast setting to sweep the area.” Oni kicked a soldier that was coming from behind as Black stalled Timber to a halt. The great beast fought against the reins before roaring again into the air. It sent the enemy running, but most didn't get far. Black dismounted and took the cocker spaniels down, they needn't ride anymore.

“Doggy leave one and follow it. Find the tunnel and destroy it. Do the same with any others that maybe split now. Then search for more with the dogs. If you've think you got them all, try to get to that turret. Infiltrate it and call me when you are at the controls.” Black ordered. “I will join this squadron with the main.”

Doggy nodded and went after the escaping soldiers. The dogs, her dagger, and Timber made quick work of them, but as ordered left one alive only to lead her to the tunnel. Once the tunnel was seen, Doggy jumped from Timber and sunk both her daggers into the man's back. Making sure she knew she was alone, she went to Timber's saddle bags and found one pouch filled with the grenades she was promised to use.

“Boys sniff around. We'll need the scent to find the others.” Doggy ordered as she looked over the tunnel. Not wanting to get too close, Doggy activated the grenade and threw it down. Ordering the dogs away, she jumped back on Timber and booked it to a safe distance. The grenade went off collapsing the tunnel, Doggy watching as the dust settled to make sure it had been completely sealed.

“All right guys, to the next one!” Doggy ordered as she urged Timber forward.

The last tunnel was well guarded with the back flowed soldiers. They were also confused on what to do. Doggy watched them safely from behind a cliff deciding if she should go in like a bat out of hell or just throw a bunch of grenades to clear a path, and pick off the rest. Doggy could also see the turret from where she saw sitting. The damn thing was huge and why it wasn't destroyed by a higher level soldier, Doggy didn't know unless Frieza wanted it. She watched it work, shooting from two barrels and every once in a while a large laser would shoot from it, sweeping the area in front of the fortress. The fortress itself was a large castle built into a mountain which she saw bunches of ki blasts coming from every inch of it.

“All right. Break time over. I want that turret.” Doggy stood and activated a grenade and threw it into a large group of enemy soldiers. They saw the grenade bounce in and began to panic. Before any of them could get away, the grenade went off. Doggy jumped on Timber and went to mow down the runners. Timber roared and jumped into the fray happily, his rack making quick work of the crowd while Doggy slashed at the ones he missed, the dogs finishing off anyone who were unlucky enough to die quickly. Once the ones Doggy separated from the entrance of the tunnel were taken care of, she rode Timber towards the entrance. Several soldiers met her, protecting the entrance. Doggy halted Timber and stared down the blue soldiers, waiting to see if they would go after her. They looked scared, both Doggy and Timber soaked in their colleagues dark purple blood, looking like a harbinger of doom. Her dogs growled from the side lines, approaching slowly.

“Sorry dudes. It's nothing personal.” Doggy tossed a grenade. The soldiers fearfully watched it roll to their feet. “At least its quick.”

Doggy turned Timber away and booked it, the tunnel exploding several seconds later. She slowed Timber down and watched the scene around her. She needed to reach that turret without getting stuck in the beam or in its sight for shooting. It was no longer aiming directly in front of the fortress, but crossing that path could mean she could become a super target and not only have the turrets attention, but those on the fortress walls as well. If she went back around the way they came and swing widely to catch it from behind, that would take way too much time. If she went through the clashing factions, they could cause a scene. 

“What to do? What to do?” Doggy thought out loud.

Timber shook his head and bugled lowly. Doggy absentmindedly patted his neck, his blood soaked neck sloshing against her palm. Doggy made a face and attempted to wipe the blood on her leg, but found that soaked as well. She shook her hand to dry it instead.

“How about we try straight forward my friend?” Doggy asked her steed. Timber clawed the ground. “It's a tricky move, but we get their quicker, the faster we make that ours, and the faster we will be done with this.” Doggy snapped the reins and they were off.

“That was stupid easy.” Doggy admitted as she dismounted Timber and spied on the soldiers protecting the turret. They crossed a fully open field and got no reception, even the soldiers at the turrets were of no alarm. They flitted from place to place, but they weren't ready for someone to approach. “Stupid easy.”

She thought of how to get into the turret. She could easily mow down everyone there. She didn't see any big hitters in this group. “Why is no one of strength defending this thing?”

Then she saw a soldier walk out of the turret base and her heart sank. The soldier was decorated in metals and was built more so than the others. He looked like he would be an elite of the Frieza Force. She watched as he ordered the others around. Maybe he had seen her, the soldiers began to look around and were now on alarm. She tsk'd as the leader went back into the turret base. 

“Timber, I'm going to let you go wild. Draw them away.” Doggy patted Timber and removed his bridle. He was trained for this. Removing his bridle meant he was allowed to go do his own thing.

He did not disappoint. He went full on raging bull and caused a scene. Poor soldiers went flying as they were tossed by an antler or kicked. Doggy used his distraction to sneak closer in from another direction. An electrified bolt from a crossbow stopped her. They had seen her. No holds barred, Doggy pulled both her daggers and joined them into sword mode. She leaped at the offense, her dogs close behind. The few soldiers she met were taken out by her blade, but she was taken off guard when her blade was interrupted and a fist came flying at her face.

She was knocked back, blood flowing quickly from her nose. She glared at who dared hit her. It was the leader and he marched menacingly toward her, a ki blast readying in his hand. Shaking away the pain, she dodged the ki blast just in time. She was thrown through the air and landed harshly on the ground.

“Fuck. Would be helpful if I could do that.” Doggy groaned, finding her feet. 

“They called in reinforcements? You and those beasts have not been seen before.” The man spoke with a slight chuckle. “A little girl and her pets? You maybe able to slaughter my men, but your reign of terror ends here.”

“You get a fancy gun and suddenly you are so high and mighty?” Doggy questioned, separating her daggers, crouching defensively. “Aren't you scared of the girl and her pets soaked in the blood of your soldiers? I need that turret and you won't be able to stop me.”

He could stop her. He even mopped the floor with her. He kept the dogs and Timber away by constantly firing ki blasts in front of them. Doggy was finally able to land a blow on him that knocked him back and she was able to give herself a break. She combined her daggers once more and went on the offense. She was quickly knocked back to the ground.

“Can't... help...” Doggy heard a voice she did not recognize. 

“Gods. You hit hard.” Doggy complimented the guy as he stomped up to her. She needed to call Black. She glared up to the big blue soldier. “Too Fast go find Black.” The greyhound perked, but did not bolt away. He didn't hear her clearly. She cleared her throat and tried again, “Too Fast...”

A ki ball started to form in his hand interrupting her, “See you in hell.”

Doggy prepared to dodge, but didn't need, Timber swinging his antlers at the man, pushing him back. Timber grunted and stood defensively over Doggy. “Defend.” Another unfamiliar voice spoke angrily. Timber grunted again and pounded the ground with his hoof. “Try me.”

Was Timber talking? Did she get hit that hard that the beast was talking now?

“Timber no. I can handle this.”

“Fire.” Timber spoke again!

“Fire?”

“Hear us...? Can use fire!” Timber bugled before charging. He collided with the soldier and pushed him back, but wasn't able to dig any antler prongs in. The man had grabbed them and held on as Timber began to buck and kick wildly to try to free himself. Timber screamed in anger.

Doggy used her sword to get up, her body revolting at the idea of moving. She wasn't about to let a man beat her down after working so hard since her capture. Nor was she gonna allow anyone to harm the animals that were near and dear to her. Convinced she had smacked her head against the ground enough to cause her to start hearing Timber talk to her, she had one last shot. She wanted to operate the big gun which apparently this man had been firing since it had yet to go off since she intercepted him. Doggy separated her sword and crouched down, waiting for an opening to attack.

Doggy's eyes widened in horror as she watched the mans hands started to glow as he and Timber pushed back and forth at each other. Timber screamed, a ki blast exploding on his face, shattering his antlers and sending him reeling backwards. He roared in pain as Doggy watched him fall backwards hard onto the ground. He was thankfully just burned by the blast, but it had blinded him and disarmed him. He writhed on the ground, the man approaching him, a hand outreached.

Doggy's world slowed as fear for the beast filled her. That was Black's favorite pet. He was heavily trained and defended her. Now he was about to be slaughtered while she helplessly watched. She couldn't let him die. She wouldn't let him die. Black would never forgive her. She would never see Black again. She wouldn't get to fire a really big gun.

“Don't you dare!” Doggy roared, charging with all her might. Her blades sunk into flesh, but she was quickly grabbed in a vice like grip. She fought against it, stabbing several more times. It didn't seem to phase him at all. “Die all ready will you!”

He aimed at Timber again. “I said leave him alone!” Doggy punched with all she had left, a spark catching her eye as she planted the fist into his cheek. 

A spark? Was it real or did she imagine it?

She gripped on to the soldier and focused. “Focus. He said you can use fire, so use the fire.” Doggy reprimanded herself. A screaming yelp from one of her dogs caught her ears and she saw Mellow staggering, a electrified crossbow bolt stuck in his shoulder. Nibble and Too Fast went for cover. Reinforcements. “No, my boys!”

Fear over took Doggy. She needed away. She needed to think. She came in too cocky. She was no where near the level she needed to be. She needed Black. She needed to know how to use ki or even an element. She needed this man to let. HER! GO! She screamed, a surge of heat over taking her, the flash of flames blinding both temporarily. The soldier dropped her in surprise, his outfit on fire. Doggy watched in surprise as he tried to beat the flames off himself. Before she could let him get it out, Doggy used his panic against him and sunk her two blades into his neck while he screamed in pain. He fell to the ground, Doggy freeing his head from his shoulders to make sure he stayed down. She then helped Timber up, the beast confused where Doggy was. Doggy whistled for the dogs to hide as she pulled Timber along with her to the turret base.

“Pain.” Timber whimpered.

Doggy shut and locked the door behind them. “I know buddy. That can't be nice. Thank you though. Now I can tell Black I produced flames. It set someone on fire, but uh, progress?” She ran up the stairs to the turrets control system. It was in a different language than the one she was learning. No wonder he said to call him when she got up here.

“Doggy here. I got to the turret. Awaiting orders to know what to do next.”

“Took you long enough.” 

Zarbon. “Had a bit of a road block. No worries. All taken care of. Tell me how to work this thing.”

Black responded this time. “Is there a wheel on the deck that looks like how I power the ship?”

“Yes.” Doggy grabbed the steering column and sat down. A screen popped up that had Doggy's allies running across the screen towards the fortress.

“Good, use that to aim.” Doggy was all ready on that. She felt the big machine turn under her as the sight aimed for her new target. The very fortress it was protecting. She jerked as it stopped. She was starting to feel a bit better after the beating she took. You could even say powerful. Big guns could do that. “Figure out how to use the laser and point it at the base.”

“Copy that.” Doggy responded as she looked over the lighted dash. A lever was to her right. That couldn't hurt to try. She forced it to the highest point it would go. An schematic popped up on screen, a visual of the laser powering up. Doggy resettled her aim, the sounds of energy building in the unit became deafening. The visual suddenly told her to press the two buttons on the steering column with her thumbs. She warned Timber of possible after shock as she pressed the buttons and watched in awe as the turret shot the fortress point blank, the building blowing into two pieces, the top half incinerating into the laser beam as it fell.

“Good job Doggy.” Black commended her as the laser stopped. The fortress was a smoking pile of rubble and all the ki blasts coming from it had ceased. “Return to the ship and pick off any stragglers along the way.”

“Yes, sir.” Doggy responded. She didn't leave immediately. She took a minute to breath, Timber's whimpers the only noise she could hear. She looked at one of her hands and focused, a small fire ball sputtering to life. It faded a second later, Doggy too tired and damaged to keep it going.

Timber bugled lowly in pain, reclaiming her attention. She had to get him back to the medical bay. Was he even gonna let her ride him back?

“Timber do you think I can ride you back or are you unable because you can't see?”

“Lead me and you can ride.” Timber snorted. 

Doggy lead him through the door, drawing a dagger in case of attack. None came. The reinforcements must have saw she had beat their leader and turned tail. She called the dogs from their hiding spot. They came running. Putting her two smaller dogs on Timber, she climbed on with them. She looked around watching as Frieza's army made their way across the scarred field in front of the fortress. It was surely a victory now.

She urged Timber on, the beast running at a slower pace due to his injuries.

Once Doggy arrived back at the ship, Timber wheezed from shock and exhaustion, his head lowered. Doggy jumped from the saddle, ignoring her own injuries which caused her to shake and send piercing bolts through her. She needed to get his saddle off and get him into medical. She also hoped they would heal her before the soldiers started coming back. Doggy held no rank and so could be very well pushed back to wait at the end of the line. It was one of the many flaws of not being part of the army. She was classified as Black’s assistant, some even called her his pet, meaning she relied on him for everything. Without him she couldn’t get food, clothes, nor housing. Thankfully, he was a nice provider and was happy to get her whatever she or her dogs needed. 

The saddle draped over her shoulder, Doggy led the blinded beast into the ship, her dogs limping behind.

The ship halls were deserted which Doggy was thankful for. Timber was in a sorry state and she didn’t want his image tarnished. Timber was thought to be undefeated and impervious to attacks.

“Someone lurks.” Timber snorted.

Doggy tried to shake the voice away. “It's okay Timber, we are almost there.”

“My, my. What happened here?” Frieza's voice stopped them. Doggy froze. Timber had sensed him.

Doggy gulped before turning towards him. He stood just a little ways away. Zarbon stood behind him protectively. She bowed, “Greetings Lord Frieza, Sir Zarbon. Timber took a heavy blow and I'm-"

Zarbon interrupted, “You dare get on this ship without your master. Also in your state?” He probably was talking about all the blood she and the animals were coated in.

“I'm sorry, Sir Zarbon. I just want to get him to medical and then I will be outside again.” Doggy replied, trying to make herself smaller. “I just know he's a priceless part of army and I know Black will want him healed immediately.”

“He wouldn't need to be if you didn’t allow him to be injured.” Zarbon retorted.

Timber took that sentence personally, roaring angrily at Zarbon. He stood tall and stepped in front of Doggy to shield her. Blinded, antler-less, and with a significant concussion Timber still wasn’t going to allow any harm to come to Black's charge. Zarbon looked nervous for a second before composing himself.

Frieza chuckled. “Always enemies you two are. It seems he took a blow to protect Black's pet. We saw it happen. Also saw someone apparently gained her elemental powers finally.”

Doggy froze again. They had been watching. Watched her get her ass beat before she got angry enough to set fire to her enemy. They also watched her get the turret. Yet no mention of that. “Yes. I did My Lord.”

“We were starting to worry Black had found a dud, but once more he did not let us down. It will be nice to have someone like him in the future.” Frieza smiled and Doggy became nervous more so. “Good job getting the main weapon in our way of victory. I will allow you to get cleaned up and healed before everyone gets here. It will be my show of appreciation.” Zarbon prepared to protest, but was cut off by Timber snorting a warning.

Doggy was taken a back. “Thank you, Lord Frieza! Thank you very much! I do not deserve such kindness!”

“You're welcome.” He waved off. He looked up at Timber, “May we pass Sir Timber?”

Timber pushed Doggy to the side, making sure she was covered by his body. He snorted. “You may go.” Doggy was sure she was the only one who heard his permission, but Frieza still thanked him and the two went on their merry way. Timber relaxed when their footsteps faded. He began to shake and breathe harder. Bravado over, his wounds were taking over. Doggy lead him once more, much more quickly. They were met outside the medical bay and ushered in.

Doggy stretched as she left the medical bay. Soldiers were starting to return and fill up the hallway. Timber and her dogs were healed first. The stable hand had all ready come for Timber, but Doggy's dogs had to wait for her. The nurses at the desk kept a watchful eye on them and graciously gave them back when she returned. Doggy quickly went to check on Timber before returning to her room. Timber bugled happily at her, his injuries healed and his sight returned. The once proud antlers still reduced to lumps after the stable hand sawed the antlers to be even. He looked naked without the antlers, but they would grow back. 

After apologizing to Timber, Doggy left him to find Black.

She only had to enter their room to find him. He sat upon the couch, shirtless, fresh out of the shower and brushing his ankle length hair. He stopped when she entered. He frowned.

Doggy looked down in shame, “I'm sorry about Timber.”

“Timber's antlers will grow back in a couple of months. He did as he was told. I'm mad about something else.” Doggy tilted her head. He stood up and approached her. “I’m mad at myself for allowing you to get hurt like that.”

“You didn't know. I didn't know. I thought he was just bigger.” Doggy shrugged. She put her hands out and focused, a small fire ball igniting in the space. “I did it though! I can produce fire! I set him on fire!”

Black couldn’t hide his excitement. He scooped Doggy up and swung her around happily. He placed her down gently and had her do it again. It was small, but it was there. “Congrats Doggy! I'm so proud of you! Now we can really get to learn the fun stuff.”

Doggy beamed, “I can't wait to learn!”

Black let her go get changed out of her tattered outfit and into a new set for the victory banquet that was too be held in the coming hours. Doggy sat around and relaxed, telling Black about the fight, how Timber had been injured, how in a fit of rage she felt the air heat up before he caught fire. She then told him about the exchange with her and their emperor. A look of disappointed anger crossed his face before he smiled again. He wasn't going to dampen the mood. 

Oni came and got Doggy when the party was about to start. Black had all ready gotten his notice to meet with Frieza and was gone. Doggy followed Oni to the mess hall which was full of the celebrating army. Some were still waiting to be healed, but didn’t want to miss out of the fair that was only served after a victory. Doggy, not one for crowds, checked on her colleagues she knew best, before checking out with a plate full of food. Grabbing her dogs, Doggy headed back out of the ship. She sat against a leg to look at the scenery of the planet they were on. The ship was in a plain, long purple grass waving in the light morning breeze. Each planet had it’s own beauty to it. A shame they marred them constantly with war.

“Mother…? Share?” Doggy heard a soft voice ask. She looked around, but found only Nibble next to her. Too Fast and Mellow were off weaving through the grass, hunting. “Mother! What wrong?!”

Doggy's concussion was healed or so she thought, she was hearing voices again. Now from Nibble instead of Timber. “Nibble…?”

Nibble wagged his tail, “Mother!!”

“Oh my gods. I am going insane.” Doggy lamented. She looked at her dog and called the other two back. They came obediently. She had to try something.

“I shouldn't be hearing you guys. Tell me you are not talking to me.”

Mellow made a confused noise, “You can hear us?” He sounded like an angry little boy which truth be told, he was.

“She understood Timber as well.” Too Fast snorted. His voice was a bit nervous sounding. “Now she can hear us!” His long whip like tail wagged quickly a few times before he noticed Doggy's abject horror in her face. “She is scared of us!”

Doggy snapped out of the shock, “ No, no! I'm not scared of you. I just shouldn’t be hearing you. That’s not something humans can do.”

“Black told us you aren’t human though.” Nibble informed her.

He had been talking to her dogs??? Was that how he won them over from the very beginning. Was it why Too Fast froze in the ring? How had she not noticed over the last year? She thought he was just in tune with them like she was! 

Wait, what was that about not being human? She was definitely human. Definitely born from two humans. She just had fire powers, could mildly get thrown around like a rag doll without much damage, and can now talk to animals.

She wasn't human. At least not anymore if she was before. Were those weird healing tanks messing with her DNA? Did this place alter DNA to make super soldiers? That had to be it. She would ask Black when she got the chance. 

“Can we go back to hunting?” Mellow snorted impatiently. Doggy nodded, Too Fast and Mellow shot off back into the grass.

“Don't you want to hunt?” Doggy asked Nibble.

Nibble laid alongside Doggy's thigh. “Mother is upset and eating. Nibble stay here. Clean up any crumbs.” Doggy patted him lovingly, but her appetite was gone.

Hours passed as Doggy reeled over all that happened in the last 24 hours. Once her dogs had tired of hunting and drunk soldiers started to meander around outside, she returned to their room. Black was still gone, probably having a meeting with the other generals and the buyer. She waited in silence until she heard the door slide open. Black stepped in and paused. Doggy liked music and usually had it blasting anytime she was alone. Something was wrong.

“I can hear my dogs. I could hear Timber.” Doggy spoke softly.

Black beamed, “That’s great! I didn’t think-"

“They also told me I wasn't human.” Doggy interrupted him. “Correction, you told them I wasn’t human. You have been talking to my dogs this entire time and I had no clue.”

Black frowned and stood behind her. “I didn’t tell them you weren’t an human. I told them you were special. You are still an human.”

“How can I believe you?” Doggy snapped. “This place is so advanced. How can I be sure you didn’t do anything to me?”

“Frieza doesn’t alter DNA. The effort behind it does not outweigh the risk of it even possibly working. You have not been touched. “ Black spoke gently. He sighed, “I have always been able to talk to animals. I'm sorry I never told you. I've done it so long I've forgotten not everyone can hear them. The reason why you are hearing the animals now is because you are in the same vein as I am power wise. We are warriors, servants, to the Goddess of the Light. She is the element that connects us to the world’s around us. She gave us this power to control fire and to hear the beings simple and not.”

“So I'm... a warrior for this Goddess you are looking for?” Doggy questioned. “So I'm still a human?”

“Yes. That has not changed.”

Doggy sighed. So much had changed in her life. To know she still was who she thought she was was a relief. Though being stronger through such means weren't horrible, but without her knowledge would be an insult. It still didn't make sense to her. Why not tell her at the beginning? She smiled back at the man in front of her. “I think I can get used to it then. It kinda has been a big dream for me any way. So when will we start training again?”

“Rest today. We will start training again tomorrow.” Black patted her head. Doggy turned around to start the radio station she liked and ran to tell her dogs about their conversation. Black's warm smile, turned into a frown. Her future was going to get a bit more rocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously go look up what an elk sounds like. It's either called a bugle or a roar. It's cute and squeaky. That way you know what Timber sounds like.


	4. Level Up

Black watched happily as Doggy bounced around her opponent, artfully dodging his ki blasts. She was using her flame powers to control her speed, small bursts of heat accelerating her out of the way. The new found effect also let her close the gap between them much faster, allowing her to land solid blows. She had taken to her fire powers like a fish to water and there was no challenge too hard for her. She had learned to call items to her, power herself up, set fire to things remotely, and control the air temperature around her. There were two areas she did have a hard time in. Flight and teleporting herself using her flames. When ever she attempted, another seal would shine brightly, this one around her neck. It had the most symbols and so Black thought it the strongest. She had two others that shone as well. Her biggest was on her back and another smaller one on her upper left arm. Black wasn't sure which one to break next and none also looked like they were nearing their end.  
Black waved off the lessons of those to not raise her concern or kill her confidence. She had to master what she had to learn before she could do those and left it at that.  
Black oohed as Doggy drove a kick into her opponent, knocking him into the wall unconscious. The men cheered her on her victory. She blew kisses as thank you and then challenged the gym again. The men hesitated before one finally stood up. The gym went silent and Black's heart dropped when he saw who it was.  
It was Jeice of the Ginyu Force, a red mug Black knew well. Doggy was about to have a tough time. Why was he in the lower elite gym anyway?  
Black glanced to the right of him. Frieza was with him, watching Doggy as well. He wanted to see Doggy's progress for himself. Black grumbled, “Did you bring in the Ginyu Force to test her?”  
“Just one.” He admitted lazily. “You were saying she was quickly outgrowing her current cohorts. Let's see where she truly is.”  
“Zarbon or Dodoria cant fit the bill for that? You go for your hired hands?”  
“He's not going to kill her. I'm not about to kill off my investment just when it starts to peak my interest.” Frieza snapped lightly. He looked at Black as Black chuffed angrily and chuckled, “Someone is getting a bit overprotective of his supposed goddess.”  
“I finally have her back and I’m not about to let a little emperor with a god complex take her from me.” Black snarled. He shook his anger away with a snort.  
“Oh, my. My kitty has a temper today.” Frieza joked purposely trying to bait Black. He frowned when he didn't play ball. He turned back to watch the ensuing fight.

Down below, Doggy eyed the red skin and long white maned man wearily as he walked to stand across from her. She didn't like that the whole gym went deathly silent as soon as this one spoke. His armor also had a symbol on the left breast plate, an orange oval with a white V in it. She felt she should know it, but she couldn’t remember where she saw it before. Her dogs whined and backed down, their only comment being that he was scary.  
“Hey Doggy!” she heard Oni whisper in her direction. She looked at him and was met with him and his crew shaking their heads and motioning her to stop the challenge. She gave them a confused look.  
“Heya! You're Doggy, eh? Beating up these weak bloaks gettin' to bore ya?” Did he have an Australian accent? That was new. “How ‘bout we take a tussle? I'm Jeice, second in command of the Ginyu Force. Nice to meet ya!” Jeice introduced himself as he danced in place.  
“OH!” Doggy suddenly recollected. Black warned her about them. Told her to stay away and now one stood in front of her after she issued a challenge. She glanced up at the one way mirrored corner where she knew Black liked to watch from and gulped. She'd now have to take her beating and hope it didn’t kill her.  
She curtsied, pulling out her skirt and crossing her legs to dip down. This was her newest armor, the full body version kept catching fire even with their flame retardant properties. Now she wore a body tight vest that came up her neck and left her arms exposed with matching shorts. Additional to the shorts she wore a cream colored skirt as a way to hold heat in as she used it to zip around while also hiding her legs and sometimes a dog for a surprise attack. Her armor was also cream colored with gold colored plates and covered her torso. She wore additional armor on her wrists and shins, but went without the gloves and shoes. She had always wondered why Black went without. They caught fire the most.  
“It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Jeice. I hope we have a good fight!” Doggy summoned her daggers and crouched.  
“Oi! Black's the only one to ever touch me with a blade. Let's see if you can.” Jeice sneered as he got into position himself. He glared at her with a sly smile, “But I'm sure you can't.”  
Doggy glared at him in determination. “We'll see.” Doggy quickly looked at the man’s pose. He looked like he was going to rush her. She looked for ways to get around him . This was one seasoned fighter, her chances maybe slim. Doggy adjusted her feet. Feeling the heat build up under her she prepared to launch.  
She didn’t get the chance, Jeice appearing in front of her. She couldn’t dodge in time, Jeice punching her in the gut, sending her flying. He stopped her from going forward, elbowing her midsection before a kick sent her the opposite direction. Using a spurt of flames, she slowed herself down to flip over, right into Jeice's knee. She tasted blood as she flew backwards.  
The gym watched in horror and awe as Doggy slammed against the wall. She slid down with a groan. She looked to see where he was, but her eyes blurred from the pain. Her nose was broken and her armor was already cracking. The dogs greeted her as she hit the floor.  
“Do we help?” Too Fast asked. “He fast. I bite to slow down?”  
“No. Get away!” She snapped at them. “Too strong. Mommy must do this alone.” The Ginyu Force was known for their cruelty and Doggy did not want her dogs anywhere near their grasps.  
“Oi! Get back up! If you can talk you can fight!” She heard him from across the hall. “Come on! Black doesn’t train weaklings. You don't want to show Lord Frieza you are one, do ya?”  
Doggy shook away the pain and looked around. She didn’t see him in front of her. She looked up and sighed, he was flying above her. Her one weakness, her lack of flight. She had to get him back down to her level or blast her way up to him.  
“What's wrong mate? Can't fly?”  
Doggy puffed her cheeks and got back to her feet. “As a matter of a fact, no.” Doggy admitted before spitting blood to the side. Her dogs bolted away as she summoned her sword, twirling it, stopping it behind her. “I'm weaker compared to you, but I'm a bit stubborn.” Doggy glanced at the things she could bounce off of to reach him. Forming a path, she crouched before launching, a burst of fire aiding in her propulsion. Jeice saw her path after her third bounce realizing what she was attempting to do. He smiled and summoned a ki ball.  
“What a cute lass. Bouncing around like a bunny.” Jeice threw it, nearly grazing Doggy before it exploded on the wall. “I’m no idiot.”  
Doggy gritted her teeth, barely dodging another one. She spied another way to him and changed course. She separated her swords and dug them into the metal wall. Taking one out, she swung from the other and looked at him. She needed him to blast her again. He was too fast. She could use the explosive force along with hers to speed her right to him and maybe even gain an advantage. She doubted it, but she also knew her strength wasn't all being tested.  
“Oh, so the Ginyu Dorks are more than brawn.” Doggy sniped, baiting him. Her bait worked too well, she immediately regretted it as his jovial face turned dark. She also heard someone punch the wall above them. She assumed it was Black trying to tell her she was stupid.  
“HO HO HO! Black your little charge may actually die.” Frieza laughed from their lookout. “The Ginyu Dorks! Oh! I will have to tell Ginyu!”  
Black beside him was knocking his head against the glass lightly. The area he punched in the window, cracked from the force of his punch. Did she not understand the danger she was in? These were trained mercenaries and she mocked one of them. And not just him. The whole force. Jeice wasn’t going to let that go lightly.  
As long as he didn’t use his crusher ball, Doggy had a chance of surviving in one piece. He stopped pounding his head and looked at the two.  
“How dare you!” Jeice gritted his teeth. “No one insults us and gets away with it.”  
Doggy didn't like what she did, but no turning back. She just couldn’t make it worse. She interlocked her daggers and swung herself to stand on her handle. “Oh, I didn’t think you’d be so insulted by such a simple nick name. I will accept my punishment, Sir Jeice. I should have known better.”  
His eye twitched at her. “Shut your mouth!” He launched at her again. Doggy dropped from her perch just in time. Jeice punching a hole through the wall. “Get back here bitch!”  
“Nah, you can come get me.” Doggy smiled before she landed on the ground. She called her daggers to her and dodged backwards just as Jeice kicked were she was. The aftershock sent her faster across the room giving her an idea.  
She just needed an opening. Before she could even begin to plan, Jeice caught up to her and smacked her around once more, this time with much more force. She actually felt the pain of her ribs breaking as she was tossed around. Finally, he released her from the assault after skidding her across the floor. She groaned as her body protested loudly and it was struggle to breath. She wondered if he was going to allow her back to her feet. She coughed and was shaky, but she made it. She looked at Jeice and found him grinning darkly at her. She wobbled on her legs.  
“Boys, I'm really starting to regret my taunt. He was much nicer last time.” Doggy told her dogs lowly. She fought back the pain and readied her daggers. She wasn’t out until she was out.  
Jeice started to form a ki ball in his left hand and turned to the side. Doggy perked in interest. “Have a taste of my crusher ball and be done!”  
Doggy felt the heat off it from half a room away and became concerned. This was a special move. She had to stop it. She whistled, calling the dogs. They came obediently though they did not approach fully.  
“Distract. I can't avoid that.” She ordered. The dogs snarled and set out to help.  
Jeice didn't expect the aid of the dogs, but also didn’t drop the ki ball to defend himself. The dogs were dipping in and out of attack range and barking at him in unison.  
“Oi! Call back your beasts before they eat my crusher ball for lunch! I was ordered to beat you, not these things!” Jeice snapped at her as he danced around the dogs.  
Doggy watched a few seconds more before she readied herself, the dogs were creating openings she could take advantage of. Jeice noticed her preparing an attack and continued to dance, but focused solely on her. Hoping he couldn’t get an aim on her, she began to run a wide circle around him nearest the wall. She hoped he would lob the ball at her, miss her, allowing her to use its explosive force to get into attack range like she previously planned. Her original plan was back on track. She ultimately just wanted to be able to touch him, she wasn’t strong enough to maim or land a punch or kick that was going to hurt him. She was being watched and she wanted to prove she was able to get close to the best of the Frieza Force.  
“Boys scatter.” She ordered as she neared him. The boys did as told and ran in all directions. Jeice smiled and held up his ki ball, his right hand winding up to smack it at her. She smiled back and ran up the wall.  
“Catch this!” Jeice announced as he slapped it towards her. Doggy slowed just a second before it hit, jumping out of it’s way and off the wall. She warmed the air behind her as the ki ball hit the wall and exploded, sending her forward. She added to the momentum with a controlled blast from her own powers and kicked up the speed. She readied a kick at Jeice as she flew at him, his surprise clear as day.  
She connected with his armor with her leg, but was grabbed mid kick, the two sliding backwards a few feet. She grinned down at him, balancing against his torso. “Tag your it.”  
“In your dreams lass.” Jeice sneered before slamming her down to the ground. Doggy bounced painfully off the ground, Jeice kicking her down once more. She was out like a light, groaning, in the crater her body made. Jeice began to gather another ki ball.  
“That’s enough. I got my answers.” Frieza came over his scooter. Jeice froze.  
“Yes, Lord Frieza.” Jeice backed down. Black appeared over Doggy, growling. “Oi! Don’t bare those fangs at me! Teach that thing manners! Lucky Lord Frieza stopped me or she be nothing but a spot of the floor.”  
“I would have stopped you before that happened.” Black retorted turning to pick Doggy up. She was indeed alive, but barely and struggling to breath. “If you don’t think she’s going to be yelled at for baiting you like that you are a Ginyu Dork.”  
“You damn tiger! Say that again!” Jeice snapped jumping in front of Black.  
“Relax, I'm not trying to start a fight.” Black walked by him. “Insults aside. Thank you Jeice. For not killing her and for doing this. I sent my thank you to the Forces living room.”  
That took the wind out of Jeice's sails and he settled down. He nodded at Black before walking off. Black watched him before turning to Doggy in his arms. “What am I going to do with you?”

Once Doggy was healed Black was not kind. He berated her harshly for doing something so dangerous before punishing her by tying her to Timber to run around the base at full speed with weights tied to her ankles and wrists. Doggy endured the task knowing she was being punished for insubordination for her comment. Though Ginyu Dork was a common insult among all the ranks saying it in front of a crowd and to a members face in front of said crowd was a big no no. She was lucky to be getting something as simple as a run for a punishment.  
Black sat on top Timber to be sure Timber didn’t feel sorry for Doggy and help her cheat. The dogs joined their mother as well giving her inspiration to keep going.  
When Doggy fell flat into the dirt and couldn’t get back up on her own, her punishment was over which thanks to her training took a good four hours even with weights twice the amount she was used to. Her wrists and ankles were bloody from where the weights dug in and Doggy cried in happiness when Black freed her from them. He helped her back up, but didn’t allow her to mount Timber to go back into the base. Doggy painfully limped behind him.  
Once in their room, he broke his silence and treated her wounds. “Frieza was impressed. It has been a while since someone has gotten close or touched a member of the Ginyu Force.”  
Doggy whimpered at the pain of him dressing the rub burns. “I’m glad. I'm sorry again."  
“Enough apologies. You’ve served your punishment.” Black grumbled as he worked.  
“I'm sorry.” Doggy apologized again and then cursed as Black squeezed her bandaged wrist in warning. “So what’s next after that?”  
Black looked at her. He didn’t want to tell her it was to showcase how Doggy was coming into her goddess powers though roughly. No one in almost two years could grow that strong, that quickly, without something going on underneath. Especially when she just got the power to control an element not ten months prior. Doggy didn’t seem to question her growth, acting like everything was normal. She really believed she was just a warrior for the Light.  
“You will now be considered mid-upper elite in power and we will now receive missions that correspond as such.” Black informed her though only half the information discussed above the fight. As well as that, Doggy was to start getting used to being around Frieza. As an upper crust warrior, she was going to be around him much more. As of now, she clammed up around him and was too nervous to function.  
Frieza also just wanted to get to know her which confused Black. He didn’t make nice with anyone. Black only saw him ever swindle with pretty words, but never to actually make an ally. Was he just trying to make nice with a future big chess piece or something else? Black also never knew why they wanted to find the Light either. They just showed up to their temple, woke him up, made a deal, and off Black was to find her while also contributing to the forces power.  
“Oh, wow that’s fun! Now I can join you on missions you get assigned to!” Doggy excitedly wiggled in her seat.  
Black smiled and patted Doggy's hands and lifted himself off the ground, “Maybe. Some are even higher than elite.”  
Doggy’s eyes widened, “What! Higher?!”  
Black nodded and went to their kitchen. It was nearing dinner time. Thankfully, he had ordered something knowing he would be busy with Doggy all day. He grabbed it up and returned to Doggy. “There are only missions mercenaries and the super elite can go on. It will be a time before you can even think of doing those.”  
“That's my next goal then.” Doggy grabbed her food and gave Black a determined look.  
“Doggy…” Black sighed.  
Doggy's look turned to confusion, “Don't you want me to get better? Doesn’t that make you look better?”  
“Of course I want you to get better, but you also need to gather experience. It’s not a race to the finish line.”  
Doggy looked to the side, “Don’t tell anyone in this army that. All that matters is strength and how quickly you can best your opponents.”  
“And they don’t last long.” Black added in. “They burn out and fade away. Frieza may want strength overall, but he also needs people with strong minds. Why do you think I hate when people taunt their opponents? It shows their weakness. You wanted to prove yourself so much you put yourself in danger even greater than you were in to begin with. I warned you plenty about the Ginyu Force and you go and do that.”  
Doggy looked down and placed her food on her lap. The dogs circling in, hoping and wishing it would slip off onto the floor. “I’m sorry I took that risk. I really am. I won’t do it again.” Silence befell the two. She felt Black look at her in guilt.  
Black grabbed her chin and made her look at him, “All I ask, Doggy, is for you to slow down. Master what you know. I care for you and will be greatly disappointed to lose you. We are few and far between. Do your best to stay alive.”  
Doggy blushed at Black’s words and the sincerity in his eyes. She nodded in response. She watched as he smiled softly and let go of her chin to return to his food. She also rescued hers from the wandering noses of the dogs and ate in silence the rest of the meal.

When night fell, Doggy and Black retired to their rooms. Doggy tossed and turned on her bed, her mind reeling. She was suffering a nightmare, kicking and flopping as she slept. She had been running from something in her dream, in a forest she didn’t recognize, but the plant life looked like Earth’s. She had been so excited to see it until she heard angry yells from behind her and she bolted instinctively. She continued to run through thick brush, fear and confusion filling her until she was cornered by a cliff. Right as Doggy turned to see who was pursuing her, she felt something sharp hit her in the chest and she woke with a start. Panicking, she looked around to survey her surroundings.  
She was in her room, her dogs looking at her in concern. On this base, Black’s apartment was a two bedroom suite, so this was truly her own room and since it was usually only temporary before they followed Frieza to the next one, it was sparsely decorated with spoils she found during war or found in the market, mostly daggers she thought were cute due to their decorated handles. She sighed happily at the familiar metallic walls and checked her body for damage, assuring herself she was okay and that it was indeed a dream. She rarely had nightmares even in the predicament she was in. Usually only had nights she couldn't sleep when she was worried for her safety or if she had done wrong.  
“Mother…?” Nibble asked her as he sat beside her.  
She smiled at him, “I'm sorry. I had a bad dream.”  
“Better?” He cocked his head. “Super tired. It not wake time yet.”  
“Go back to sleep then.” Doggy snorted back a laugh. “I'm not tired anymore.”  
“Do I need to defend you?” She heard Mellow ask. His one eye glinted at her in the moonlight filtering in from the window above their bed. He was in his usual spot, on her pillow so he could sleep on top of her head. Doggy shook her head. She patted her dogs lovingly as they questioned if they could help.  
“I'm going to go get a drink of water. You guys keep the bed warm.” Doggy told them as she slid out of the covers.  
“We come with you?” Too Fast sat up.  
“No, stay. Just getting a drink don’t need an entourage for some water.” Doggy reiterated as she left the room. She sighed as she heard the dogs still go to the door as she closed it.  
“Mother! We come with! Must defend!” She heard them call out to her through the door. She rolled her eyes. Dogs.  
Fetching a bottle of water from the cooler, Doggy made her way back to her room stopping to look outside at the red dusted planet they built the base on. The moon was massive and lit the area like it was the sun, but with a much cooler, purple light. It was nearing its fullness and took up a good chunk of the night sky. She looked at it fondly. Moonlight always brought her calmness.  
After a few minutes, Doggy realized she was far too awake now and gave up the idea of returning to bed. She released her dogs from the room. Ignoring their scolding for leaving them behind, she left the apartment with them in tow. She decided to explore the newest base.  
They had recently landed here upon the bases near completion for the new HQ for Frieza. Possibly for the next few years. Doggy believed this was planet 59 in the collection. She had been dragged to three of such bases since she was bought. Black assured her this could be home for a while, but Frieza could tire of his current view or hate its weather patterns and move them again in a moments notice. Black hoped not, he quite liked the idea of his own room and the others had him sleeping on the couch or floor even though Doggy kept offering her bed back to him. Black was too chivalrous and refused to let a lady, even one considered a slave, to sleep in such a way. It was a change of pace to see a man who respected women here. Women in the Frieza Force were equal to that of men, but they were still belittled by the other men for the same gender stereotypes that plagued Earth. Some of the cultures present had women better than men which caused the two to clash constantly. Black's respect for them and his politeness made him a favorite with female recruits. They were also brutal in his love of him, some so jealous of Doggy’s place next to him, that they tried to sabotage her future with him or in the force. Black would seek them out once a plot was formed, usually told to him by a well meaning fan of his not willing to see him upset. Doggy didn’t realize this was a thing until she was attacked during a training exercise. Black had to rescue Doggy from her and the groups got to realize how an angry Black was a thing to be scared of. Once you heard his tiger roar, you ran.  
“Be careful guys. I don’t know who is up!” Doggy whispered to the dogs as they ran ahead. They were heading to a balcony just ahead which held a small garden of the local flora. She had seen it when they moved in and wanted to see it herself. Some nice fresh air would help her relax as well as bathing in the moonlight.  
Doggy was relieved when they made it without seeing anyone and cautiously opened the door and stepped out into the moonlit night. She called out before letting the boys charge into the waiting foliage to romp and investigate. Doggy followed, but at a calmer pace looking at the flowers and walking to the end of the balcony. She looked over the edge at the red soil underneath them. She saw mountain ranges in the far distance and a forest surrounding them. The air was fresh and full of cool moisture. The base was probably going to get rain in the next few hours. She sucked in the smell of rain and the forest around her before exhaling. She swore her nose was getting better somehow. She never used to smell the world around her like this. She watched the dark forest line hoping to see any creatures scurrying or exploring the area. She loved watching the local planetary fauna doing their thing, listening as they chatted along, unaware that someone was listening.  
Doggy jolted as she heard the door behind her open. She wondered who had joined her this late at night. She knew everyone wasn’t asleep and she knew of some night workers. Maybe one of them had come up here? She curiously glanced over her shoulder as the person approached.  
“Frieza!” She heard Mello alert. The dogs froze in the bushes, hiding their presence. “Why is he here?”  
Good question. Doggy thought as she waited until he came into her view before turning and bowing to him. “Good morning, My Lord.” Doggy greeted.  
“Oh, it's just Black's little fire warrior?” Frieza answered her in mild surprise.  
Doggy smiled nervously, “Yes, my Lord. I just wanted to enjoy the night air. It's beautiful tonight.” She wasn't about to admit she had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep.  
“Is it? May I join you?”  
“Of course.” Doggy nodded and waited for Frieza to come to the wall before leaning on the banister herself. The two stood in silence, Doggy's heart nearly ready to pound out her chest. She hated seeing or talking to Frieza without Black. He was quick to anger so easily that she was worried one word would kill her. Black seemed to have Frieza's favor and so could get her out of trouble. Even now she was trying to plan a way to exit the situation.  
“Why are you bandaged? I thought you were healed from your fight earlier.”  
Doggy startled and looked down at her wrists, “Oh. It's from my punishment for insulting Mr. Jeice during our fight. Black wasn't pleased by it.”  
Frieza chuckled, “He punished you for that? I told him I thought it was a good one. It made even me laugh.”  
“I appreciate your kindness, My Lord, but I shouldn't have heckled him. I insulted the whole force.” Doggy admitted, looking at her bandages.  
“Speaking of the fight, you are becoming quite impressive with your elemental powers. I had only heard how strong you have become and how well you handle your new powers. It was nice to see it myself.”  
“Thank you.” Doggy bowed at him in appreciation and turned back to the banister. “Black told me I've been upgraded in a sense to possibly go with him on his missions.”  
“Strength comes with more responsibilities and the ability to grow even stronger by testing yourself. Did he tell you, you have access to the better gym as well?”  
Doggy shook her head, “No, sir. We mostly talked about the fight and getting the tougher missions. Truth be told, I thought elites higher than the ones I was fighting with had their own gyms?”  
“Only the Ginyu Force has such a thing.” Frieza answered, turning to look at the garden. He was silent for a moment. “Doggy, set this rose bush on fire.”  
Doggy turned to look at the bush in question. It was massive plant with dozens of multi colored roses. “It's a beautiful specimen. Are you sure?” Doggy questioned nervously. Frieza did a slow blink and gave her an annoyed side eye. “I'm sorry. Right away.” Doggy focused on the bush, secretly hoping one of her dogs wasn't hiding in it, heating the air around it exponentially. “Combust.” Doggy spoke softly. The bush did just that, the heat around it causing the water in the plant to boil and evaporate, leaving the rest to catch fire with a roar. As the plant burned, embers floated through the night air.  
“Interesting. Now stop it before it spreads.” Frieza ordered while smiling mischievously, the fire reflecting in his red eyes brilliantly.  
Doggy focused again, imagining the fire disappearing. “Enough.” She spoke low again and swung her left hand in a slash. The fire looked like it was hit by a sudden gust of wind and disappeared with a hiss, the rose bush a glowing mess of thorny embers. Some residual flower buds falling to the ground, spreading embers and ashes where they bounced. Doggy looked to Frieza nervously. He looked excited, but shook it off and looked at her.  
“Fire is always exciting isn't it?”  
Doggy was taken aback by the question. She liked her fire powers and she liked its raw destruction as well. She thought a moment before answering. “It is. It's purifying and destructive in nature. Having the power to wield it... is kind of exciting.” She called a fire ball to her hand. She stared into it intensely. “I'm told elementals are super rare, like an animal based on myth rare, and it makes me feel special. Makes me feel powerful, like, it's helping my soul burn in determination.”  
“And it's even rarer that I have two in the same place. Elementals are more powerful than those stuck with ki. They base their power and energy from around them while we are stuck with whatever is in us. Black and you are my trump cards and it will be imperative for you to continue on this path.”  
Doggy shook away the fire ball and smiled at Frieza confidently, “I am miles away from Black's abilities, but I do not plan to disappoint.”  
Frieza matched her smile, causing her to relax. “Do you know how to play chess?”  
Doggy's confidence deflated. She was still learning it and had yet to win against anyone. “I do, My Lord, but I am not good at it.”  
Doggy didn't trust what his smile turned into. It was evil, but also playful. “No matter. Since we are both up, why don't we play a few rounds?” He didn't wait for Doggy's reply, he started for the door, his tail flicking excitedly.  
“Oh, uh, yeah, sure. Why not? I'm always up for a challenge.” Doggy started to follow and calling her dogs to her side. They murmured nervously behind her as they were lead inside the base.

The next thing Doggy knew, they were in the throne room, three games in, and the sun was rising. Frieza lounged back in his chair, watching Doggy in amusement as she took her time to make her move. She was cornered and had few options to get out of being checked. She glared at her few pieces, thinking. She didn't want to lose again. She was also very tired, but her adrenaline was running the show due to her competitiveness to win. She wanted her bed as much as she could run around the room in excitement. The door to the throne room opened, Zarbon walking in and greeting Frieza before stopping in his tracks upon seeing Doggy.  
“Good morning, Zarbon. You came just in time to see me beat Ms. Doggy one last time.” He greeted the other happily.  
“No, no. I have a chance!” Doggy argued causing Frieza to chuckle. She glanced at Zarbon, blinked slowly, and turned to look out the giant window they sat in front of. The black sky was turning a lighter purple as the sun started to climb the horizon. “Oh, it's morning. Good morning, Mr. Zarbon.”  
“Yes, yes. Make your move.” Frieza urged her on impatiently. He snorted as she returned to glaring at the board. “You are not going to magically win by staring at the board with the intent to kill it.”  
“Trying not to set it on fire.” Doggy answered truthfully. She chose a course of action and grabbed her piece. She thought about it again before making her play. Once the piece was down, she sat back and waited for Frieza to move. She watched intently as he chose his piece and moved it just one square.  
“Checkmate.” He said triumphantly while smiling proudly.  
Doggy's mouth gaped. Her world froze. It was a piece she didn't choose to move. She moved the other one instead thinking he would do something else. The urge to set the table on fire, screaming and crying was strong in her. Defeated yet again. She hated this game. She wished she could have recommended the game she actually liked and was good at, checkers. If she could, she'd ask next time.  
“Our playtime must end now though Ms. Doggy. Things must be attended to.” Frieza stood from his chair.  
Doggy nodded and got up herself, “Thank you for this time, Lord Frieza. It was fun.” She started to the door. She needed out.  
“When you see Black, can you tell him I need to see him? Something has come up and only he can solve it.” Frieza requested of her.  
Doggy tiredly answered, “Of course. He's probably wanting to know where I am. I didn't leave a note. Have a good day, My Lord.”  
“You as well.” Frieza waved her goodbye without looking at her. Zarbon looked at Frieza curiously.

Black wasn't even up when Doggy entered their apartment nor had it looked like he ever wandered from his room while she was gone. Grabbing a piece of paper, she left him a note to visit Frieza as soon as he could before retiring to her own bed. She was exhausted from checking her tone and words with Frieza all night while also trying to not get on his bad side. They also talked about everything under the sun about her and what she thought of this base and other bases. About the men. About the technology. All while she was trying to strategize her moves. Doggy also had a feeling that this wasn't going to be their last match. As soon as she made it to her bed, she fell into the mass of comfort and passed out.


	5. Pheonix

Black awoke just an hour after Doggy had fallen asleep. Upon finding her note, he quickly dressed and left for Frieza. When he entered the throne room, he was greeted warmly by the little lord as well as by an old friend. Monk was a priest that served under Frieza's father, King Cold, and was one of the one's that awoken him from his slumber. Monk had midnight blue hair which he kept spiked backwards. His eyes were amber in color and gentle. He wore a simple non combatant uniform to blend in. He was never one to stand out. Monk was rarely away from King Cold, so why was he here?

“Monk...? What brings you here?” Black asked as he approached the two.

Monk bowed and smiled warmly, “I need help with a mission. There is a planet god that we need taken out and she is above my own power. Also from what I have seen from Ginyu, her temple may be of interest to you.”

“Interest to me?”

“It looked to hold an updated story on the Light. May tell us how to break those seals on her or at least give us a clue.” Monk informed him.

Black's interest perked. “Do you know more on our target?”

Monk nodded and a screen opened behind him, a large iridescent bird taking up the screen. “While Ginyu was clearing a planet, he ran into this big girl. She called herself the Phoenix of Life. He was able to shoot her through with a beam and she is believed to be mortally wounded. According to his accounts, she was a fire elemental and can pyroport like you can. Once she took the hit, she disappeared into her temple and sealed it. No matter what he did, he couldn't break it.”

“Once the wound takes it's toll, it will weaken and he will get through.” Black interjected. “Why do you need me? You can always send me video of the murals.”

“In case the wound isn't a mortal one. She gave Ginyu a tough time. We don't want a round two.” Monk changed the picture to a large double door, motifs etched into both doors. A dragon flew on the left side as a phoenix flew on the right. In the middle, a sun burst, which is normal for most cultures, but to Black that was significant. “This was on the door. I recognize the sunburst from your own temple and we don't know why a dragon is present on the door as well. They could also be hidden in the temple.”

Black studied the door, “I do not know these gods. Though I guess I have been asleep for a long time, so more could have been created. When do we leave?”

“As soon as possible.” Frieza informed him. “I don't want to give it time to heal and figure out a better plan or self destruct the planet.”

“Yes sir.” Black bowed. He turned to Monk. “Lead the way.”

“Of course! I all ready have my ship waiting.” Monk excitedly lead him out of the throne room. Once away from Frieza, Monk inquired, “How are you? You've been away from the others for awhile. Heard he's been working you hard.”

“I am ensuring our deal stays strong. I have found my Light and that's all that matters. How are the others?” Black answered simply.

“They are good. We have a good thing going at that base. Though on the insistence of my wife, I may ask to be reassigned to Lord Frieza soon. If she is indeed the Light, wouldn't it make sense for the Priest of the Light to be near her?”

“When did that happen?” Black asked gruffly. He looked at the priest with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you believe me not to be?”

“You're married to a Priestess of the God of Wind and Music. You worshiped said God and now you say you worship the Goddess of Light and are her Priest?”

Monk frowned, “I guessed I switched after hearing said God praise her so highly. Maybe I can just be assigned to help you with the Goddess.”

“You'll lose your neutrality. You will be away from the others, especially your wife.” Black tried to dissuade him.

Monk's frown deepened, “You are no fun.”

“You can join me, Monk. I have no problems with that. I would prefer to have someone to look after Doggy when I am not around. I just want you to realize what you are signing up for.” Black relinquished. He smiled as Monk skipped happily. “Now tell me more about this giant fire chicken I am defeating?”

Doggy was awoken by a kick to the face by her dreaming greyhound. She groaned as her cheek smarted from his nails and the abruptness of her waking. She cursed and floundered in bed before retrieving her scouter and turning it on to see the time. The day had nearly passed in her slumber and she had a message from Black. She sat up groggily and yawned, while listening to his message.

“Doggy, I've been sent on a special mission. If you are able, try out the new gym or just train in the other. I will be back in a day or two. Stay safe.”

“Oh, so Frieza did want him for another mission. Wish he told me. I would have woken him up.” Doggy grumbled and scratched her back. She smacked her lips lazily as her brain caught up to the rest of her. “All right. Let's get what's left of this day going.” The dogs sprung from the bed excitedly.

After making herself an early dinner and dancing to a hour long concert of her favorite songs over the stereo, Doggy left the apartment and ventured towards the upper level gym. The dogs followed curiously, the scents they never got to explore in this section keeping their noses to the ground. Doggy recognized no one in this hall and introduced herself to anyone who didn't immediately ignore her. She stopped short of the gym though when she sensed the tension in the hallway getting palpable.

Saiyans. Six of them, little Prince Vegeta standing in the middle of them as they all chatted and laughed. They must be waiting their turn for the gym. Doggy decided to turn quickly around. She had met them previously while with Black and it hadn't been pleasant. One of the few times Black had to call his spear and utter a threat in their own tongue to get them to stop their verbal assault. That Prince had a silver tongue and a quick temper. Doggy knew she shouldn't be anywhere near them alone. They weren't stronger than her, but their rank was much higher and as a person with no rank, what ever they did to her would have no recourse. With the Saiyans there, that gym was no go. She decided to go back to the previous.

“Doggy! Glad to see you up and about!” Oni greeted her as he dropped his bar with 500lbs weights on it. Doggy greeted him with a low five while Oni's friend, Tempura, rushed over. “No one survives a Force member. You are a legend now.”

Doggy blushed, “Oh no. That's not good.”

“Did you see the new gym?”

Doggy shook her head, “Prince Vegeta and his crew were in the hallway waiting their turn. I wasn't planning on going near them.”

“You could defeat them easily though. They only get to use that gym cause of Prince Vegeta. He's a pet of Frieza's.” Tempura grumbled.

“Ah, but you forget, I have no rank. They can do anything to me and they won't be punished. I can be punished for insubordination.”

“But aren't you special yourself?' Oni questioned. “Black is training you. There is also a rumor that you are some sort of Goddess?”

“It does explain your quick power growths.” Tempura added in.

Doggy's heart dropped at the rumors mention. “Don't say that. I refuse to believe it. You shouldn't believe it either.”

Oni eyed her suspiciously, “And why do you think you've gotten so strong so quickly?”

Doggy smiled slyly back at him, “Good teacher, elemental powers, and my competitiveness.”

“Bullshit!” The two exclaimed.

Doggy laughed, “I feel like I'm more just like Black. An elemental warrior. Serious! Not some special Goddess or BS like that.”

The two glanced at each other and dropped it, “Come then. We'll spot you.”

After training and nearly knocking little yellow Tempura through a wall, Doggy showered and returned to the garden balcony to study more of the language. She was getting better little by little and understood most of it now, but she still ran into instances where she didn't understand a word being written or spoken to her. It was rarely used unless it was a secret way to talk to the army when the enemy didn't use it, but she still needed to get a grasp on it. Black was usually her sounding board, but today she had no one, but the dogs. Thankfully using the recordings of the words and playing them for the dogs and then trying to say them herself, the dogs would tell her if she sounded close or far away. Nibble was the most patient with her, while Mellow yelled at her if she couldn't get it right the first few times. Too Fast was always too anxious to tell the difference and would confuse himself when it came to correcting her.

“Mother, no. That wasn't even close!” Nibble corrected after her last attempt. Doggy sighed and played the word again before repeating. “Better, but emphasize on the back half.”

The door to the balcony opened interrupting Doggy's tenth attempt. She made an interested noise as she waited to see who it was. She then made an intrigued noise when she saw it was a new face being lead by Zarbon. A man with long white hair and soft bluish skin, looked around with dark yellow eyes, his irises slit like a lizards. He wore an interesting outfit that was a darker shade of blue that covered every inch of him except his hands which had long black nails that made Black's look short. Doggy shooed the dogs away and quickly got up to move towards the banister to get out of the way. She tried to zone Zarbon out as she looked at the bustle under them. Soldiers and attendants shuffled in and out of the base.

“Who is this young lady?” She heard the guest ask. She startled at the question.

“Young Lady? That's a girl being trained by Black, another general. She is of no rank. You needn't worry about her.” Zarbon waved her off. “I have a few more things to show you before we meet with Lord Frieza.”

“Young lady!” The guest ignored Zarbon, earning him an annoyed grunt. “May I know your name? I am new here and would love to have more acquaintances.”

Doggy waited a second before turning and bowing. “Greetings. It is nice to meet you. I am Doggy. May I know whom I greet?” He must have been important to be lead around by Zarbon.

The man inclined his head back at her. “I am Daigan. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Doggy.”

“Pleasures all mine.” Doggy smiled sweetly. She glanced to see Mellow smelling him aggressively from a nearby bush.

“Lady Doggy, I must know, you don't seem to have a power reading.” Daigan pointed to his scouter.

“It seems it's because I am an elemental. I control fire instead of ki.” Doggy smiled, a spark of fire swirling around her head.

Doggy watched as Daigan's eyes filled with excitement. “You must show me that later, Lady Doggy. I am most amused by that.” 

Doggy tried to respond, but Zarbon interrupted her, “Mr. Daigan, we must be going.”

“OH! Yes! Lead the way Mr. Zarbon!” Daigan turned on his heel and went to follow Zarbon once more. Doggy watched as they walked back to the door and was caught off guard when she saw Daigan turn his head to glance at her, narrowing his eye at her. Doggy shook it off, thinking she saw wrong.

“He smells weird.” Mellow told Doggy as he rejoined her.

“I saw you sniffing the air.”

“He doesn't smell like anything I've smelt before.”

“Must be a new recruit from a new species. Maybe I will ask him the next time we see him.” Doggy offered Mellow. 

He snorted back, “I don't trust him.”

“You don't trust anyone.” Nibble snapped at him. “Unless it's Mother, you want them dead.”

Mellow glanced at him before huffing, “I like Black to.”

Doggy rolled her eyes playfully before returning to the lesson at hand.

Captain Ginyu greeted Black and Monk warmly at the temples gates. Black noted Ginyu was a bit burnt around the edges, but mostly okay. The planet seemed to still be stable so the planet god hadn't begun to start self destructing it in self defense. 

“I just tried the door. It's still sealed.” Ginyu informed Black as they approached the door. Black nodded and felt it, an electrical charge emitted from it, lightning jumping across the doors at his presence. It was weak. The Phoenix was indeed injured grievously.

Black called his spear and ordered the other two back. They obliged and once they were far enough back, Black jumped backwards and readied his spear. Whispering under his breath, Black's blade end started to glow before he jumped upwards, carving an X into the doors, the electrical barrier flaring angrily before puttering out. Dropping his spear, he jumped at the doors and landed a solid kick, throwing them open. He heard Ginyu make a sound of amusement before clapping.

“She controls fire like you do. Not as hot in my opinion.” Ginyu informed him as he came back to his side.

Black looked into the darkness of the temple. “I control celestial flame. Others only use the basic fire. Mine burns hotter as it more closely resembles a suns power.”

“Does that mean Doggy controls celestial flame as well?” Monk asked curiously.

Black nodded before walking in. “Monk, see if you can find those murals and motifs you say lay here.” Monk nodded and pulled out a flashlight. Black looked to Ginyu. “Do you know where this Phoenix may be hiding?”

Ginyu nodded and stepped in front of Black to lead him. “There was a huge area that she could be using deep in here. I found it before she attacked us.”

The three walked in silence, looking around for any signs of the phoenix or the dragon they still weren't sure was there or not. They could easily have been the predecessor of this planet god and so was still featured on the door, but that was rarely the case. Monk tsk'd every so often as the temple walls were bare except for some decorative paintings of the Phoenix every couple of feet and the unlit torches on the wall. Finally the three saw a soft orange light flickering down the hallway. Ginyu motioned that was indeed the room he was talking about earlier and Black motioned back for them to stay behind. They did as told, Black carefully and silently crept towards the entrance way to the room. 

“She can breath fire to.” Ginyu softly called out. Black looked to him and nodded as he squeezed close to the edge. 

Black's ears were met with wheezing from a large animal. Glancing around the corner, he saw the massive iridescent bird, her wings limp against the ground as she laid on the floor, her long beak open and her eyes closed. Her whole body moved as she fought to breath. A large pool of blood laid underneath her, emanating from a large hole in her chest. Black knew she still was dangerous even in her state and called his spear.

“Do not attack. I am coming in to talk.” Black called in before stepping forward.

The Phoenix's large golden eyes met his and she hissed, but made no effort to move. After a few heavy breathes she spoke, “You... I know you...”

“You know me?” That threw Black off. Ginyu was known for his loose lips, so could she have learned of him from the Captain.

“The Celestial Tiger. She spoke of you... And now you come.... To kill me...”

Black narrowed his eyes, “Who spoke of me?”

The bird laughed, “The Light... Of course... Haven't you... Found her?”

Black was getting suspicious. He decided to lie. “I haven't found her yet.” He took a moment to glance around the room and found it's walls painted heavily in a massive mural. A sunburst filled most of the roof before it broke down to many figures varying in size. “Now surrender and let's be done with this.”

“You lie... She is... Back. Give my brother... The Light...”

Black snapped his attention back to her. She was serious. “Your brother? So there is another?”

The phoenix suddenly mustered up the strength and pulled herself up. Black could clearly see through her chest. How she was standing was a miracle. She hissed down at him, “Give us the Light! She is not to exist! We worked too hard!”

Black readied his spear, “She is the celestial goddess of all. She is to exist. Why do you think otherwise?”

“Aren't you aware of what she does to those she creates?”

Black snarled, “Enlighten me.”

Phoenix screeched and a burst of flame ushered from her beak. Black dodged it as she swept the room. “My brother will seal her once more. She is no longer needed! She abandoned the others! She abandoned us!”

Black halted as the fire died down. “Say one more word about the Goddess and your head is coming off.”

“Then trust no one around her for she will meet her end again. Sooner or later.” The Phoenix readied another blast, but before she could push the flame at him, Black's spear sliced through her neck in a blink of an eye. The large bird crashed to the ground, her head rolling towards the wall, the fire puttering out in her open beak.

Black landed on the birds back and he stared down at her lifeless body. He snarled again and stabbed his spear into the carcass. Ginyu and Monk peeked their heads in, checking to see if the fight was over, before sauntering in.

“Was she saying something about the Light meeting her end again?” Monk asked curiously. He looked at the walls and whistled at the paintings on the walls. “This place is full of stories. Your pictures did not capture the scope Captain.”

“And there is another one, but she was the last thing alive on this planet.” Ginyu added in. “I'm sure of that. I don't leave survivors.”

“We'll sniff him out soon enough.” Black looked around at the mural, his eyes drawn to a sunburst with a white wolf underneath it. Beside her were two black wolves standing protectively around her. The wolf had blue markings under her eyes, markings Black knew well. This was the Goddess in a new reincarnation along with her brothers of Darkness. Black looked around and saw the wolf running with her brothers, people cheering, people attacking her, and the phoenix and dragon. They flew around her constantly until one painting showed the people cheering them only. After that one, the next showed them attacking the white wolf and chasing her.

“Why did they attack them?” Monk questioned as he followed Black's eyes. 

“They said she was no longer needed. Where ever they were I bet you, the bird and dragon started being worshiped. They weren't gods, they were guardians and being worshiped can swell a guardians head. They ascended to planet guardian and then thought she was a threat to them. She became a wolf after the fight with Buu. She must have created these two on that planet. She was weakened and dependent on them to protect her. They betrayed her.”

“Earth is riddled with references to a dragon and phoenix in every culture when we were tracking her down, but never a wolf until we found, what, the Romans? The creators of that civilization were rumored to be raised by a she wolf.” Monk jumped up with Black. He pulled out his tablet and started taking pictures of the walls while he recorded it.

“So they tried to erase her.” Ginyu mused as he kicked Phoenix's head. “But they aren't on Earth. They are quite a bit away.”

“There is a new planet god that's been ruling for a quite a bit of time. He must have banished them. Curiously they don't seem to have that person here.” Monk responded. “Maybe they thought she had something to do with it.”

Monk remembered the seals. “Maybe the current planet god covered her in seals to prevent them from coming back to kill her again? Or maybe seal her presence?”

Black turned to the painting of the dragon standing facing him, the white wolf limp in his mouth. The two black wolves laid at his feet, arrows and spears sticking out of them like porcupines. Black snarled at it. He would have liked to know how to free her from the seals, but finding she was betrayed by her own creations and they were willing to come after her again, infuriated him. Doggy suddenly had a target on her back. “At this point I don't care. We need to find the brother before he gets close to my Goddess.”

Doggy tossed and turned in her bed once more. This time she couldn’t even fall asleep while she laid down. She was just as exhausted from sleeping off schedule, but her brain ran a mile a minute. She hadn’t experienced this since she came to live under Frieza, usually too exhausted from the training, learning the new language, and playing nice with the other soldiers while also avoiding death from the nastier ones. She wished Black came back soon. Maybe that’s why she was restless. She just leveled up and her security blanket was currently away as she adjusted.

She left her bed and went out to the living room to switch on her music to help the anxiety she was feeling. She even made herself a chocolate smoothie to try to satiate herself, but alas her attempts failed her. She paced around the living room like a fish in a tank.

Like the night before, she eventually sought refuge on the balcony. She sighed as she leaned against the banister. The night air was cool and it cooled her anxious hot skin. Why was she feeling like this? She couldn't place where her anxiety was radiating from. Nothing different had occurred that was triggering such fear in her.

“Lady Doggy?” She heard Daigan's voice and turned around in a panic, a dagger at the ready. He startled at her sudden movement. “Oh, I did not mean to frighten you! My apologies.”

When did he get here? She didn't even hear the door open. “May I help you?” Doggy asked wearily.

“Lord Frieza and I saw you out here and we thought we could invite you to the throne room. A lady should never be out alone at night.” Daigan smiled sweetly, but Doggy didn't trust it.  
She also couldn’t take the chance to refuse that Frieza ordered/asked that she go to the throne room once more. Maybe another round of chess was in order. She looked sideways. “If Lord Frieza wants to see me again, of course I will join the two of you.” 

Daigan laughed triumphantly, “May I lead the way?” He held out an arm for her to grab.

Doggy refused politely, “Just lead the way, Mr. Daigan.”

Something dark crossed his face making Doggy's anxiety spike, but it was gone just as fast as it came. This was the second time this happened. Was the jovial face he was putting on just a mask? Doggy didn’t trust it. She hesitantly followed him, hoping he was leading her into a trap.

Frieza greeted Doggy warmly as they entered the throne room. Doggy sighed with relief upon seeing him. Frieza maybe evil, but he wore his intentions on his sleeve most of the time. Daigan was hiding something or at least Doggy's anxiety told her so.

“Turning into a night owl aren't we or are we having trouble sleeping?” Frieza questioned. He must have noticed something was amiss. She must have looked tired or at least on edge.

“I must have slept too long during the day after our game and now my body doesn’t want to go back to its regular schedule.” Doggy lied. She wasn’t going to dare to say it was because of anxiety though she was sure they could tell. She met Frieza's curious eye and held it until he relinquished and looked away. She relaxed a bit, but the alarm bells in her head kept screaming. Daigan sat on the floor next to her. Doggy looked nervously around before doing the same.

“Whatever your reason, Ms. Doggy, I wanted to formally introduce you to Mr. Daigan. I know you met him earlier with Mr. Zarbon. He's a new recruit to the upper class elites. We recently found him and he’s chock-full of information of this quadrant. You may soon be working with him.”

Doggy looked at Daigan who just smiled at her. No wonder he became fast friends with Frieza. An informant. Doggy was going to find it hard to trust him at all now. “It's nice to formally meet you, Mr. Daigan.”

“I scared her on the balcony. She didn’t even sense me though I walked right up on her.”

Doggy looked at Daigan in confusion. Why would he bring that up? What would that do?

“Are you distracted Doggy?” She heard Frieza question softly. “You never let anyone sneak up on you… Oh, I see. You are missing your three pets. So they do keep an eye out for you.”

“The dogs are sleeping. I don’t usually need them to tell me anything. Mr. Daigan just caught me by surprise.” Doggy explained. Her anxiety started spiking more and she tried to fight her body from shaking. She felt like she was in a trap. She should have refused to come with him.

“Just don’t get sloppy Doggy.” Frieza gently warned causing Doggy to stiffen. “Bad things happen.”

“Yes. Sir.” Doggy muttered out.

“So Lady Doggy, what brought you to Lord Frieza?”

Doggy looked to Daigan. He was smiling at her, but it looked mischievous. “I was bought at the gladiator ring after I was kidnapped from my planet. Black and Lord Frieza found me. I owe them my life for getting me out of that place.”

“Oh! A gladiator! How did a young lady like you survive that?”

Doggy honestly didn’t have an answer. “I'm not sure. I just wanted to stay alive.” Doggy looked to Frieza, but he seemed to be toning them out looking out of his window while rotating a glass of rose colored wine. That made Doggy relax.

“That must have been scary for you.” Daigan lamented. “To be so young and fighting to the death!”

Doggy smiled nervously and admitted, “Some days I worried and feared, but I had to do what I had to do.” Doggy laughed nervously and decided to question him for a change. “What drew you here Mr. Daigan? I know you are an informant, but may I ask why?”

Daigan ignored Doggy and instead stood to inquire, “Lord Frieza, I have an idea. A gladiator fight sounds most exciting. May I ask if I can challenge…” 

Frieza gave a sideways glance and interrupted Daigan. “A gladiator fight does sound most exciting. I choose who fights who. It would be no fun if you get to choose your opponent.” Frieza turned to them an evil smile on his face. “Doggy, what do you say to a match?” 

Doggy tried to reply, but couldn’t. She was petrified. How could the conversation flip like this? She didn’t want to fight to the death for sport, she was passed that now or so she thought.

Frieza didn’t let her answer. “I have two opponents in mind for you. Let me call them. Than Mr. Daigan if I am not satisfied with Doggy’s match, which she rarely disappoints, I will see if I have an opponent for you.”

Doggy froze as Frieza pressed on his scouter to call for assistance. She focused on the ground in front of her, the only sound she could hear was her own heart beat. Her nails bit into her palm as she made tight fists upon her skirt. She felt Daigan staring at her, like hot coals on her skin.

Frieza's tail smacking the ground brought her back to her senses. She looked up to find him glaring down at her. He must have been trying to get her attention. “You are out of sorts today, Ms. Doggy. Need I remind your to keep your wits about you once more?”

Doggy froze, “No sir. I’m sorry Lord Frieza. I will do better. This isn't like me.”

“Good.” Frieza purred. “How about we go to our battle ground then?”

Doggy stood, but Daigan spoke, “Lead the way, Lord Frieza.”

Doggy stood in the lower elite gym, a single light trained on her while the room stayed dark. Frieza stood behind her partially covered in the darkness while Daigan was to watch from above. They were still waiting for her opponents which Doggy wondered who they were. Was he going to make her fight someone weaker he needed rid of? A prisoner of war? A rat? Another Ginyu member? Her anxiety caused her to glance around, constantly weary of movement. She was well aware Frieza was the only thing behind her, but she also wanted to light the room on fire to be sure. She dared not to. She didn't want to show any weakness or fear. They continued to wait in silence.

Doggy jumped when the door to the gym opened and two soldiers were pushed in before it closed and locked. The bigger soldier beat on the door angrily before noticing Doggy lit in the foreground.

“Doggy… Is that you?” A familiar voice asked in surprise and confusion. 

Doggy eyes widened in horror and her heart dropped.

“It is her! Why is she here?” Another familiar voice.

Doggy felt tears welling up in her eyes. The lights suddenly flipped on between Doggy and the entrance, showing Doggy which she wished she couldn’t see. Oni and Tempura stood at the entrance, shocked.

“Welcome, welcome my dear soldiers randomly selected to be Doggy’s first opponents. Opponents in what you may ask? Oh, just a simple fight to the death is all.” Frieza stepped forward and explained. He sounded happy at the situation, Doggy knowing well he did this on purpose, but why? Oni and Tempura were gobsmacked and looked ready to run. Doggy crossed her arms and clutched at herself. She was trying to resist the urge to turn and argue with Frieza. She didn’t want to fight her only two friends outside of Black. They helped her train from the get go. They helped her learn the language. Helped her even train the dogs. Now they stood in front of her to be her next test. She cursed Daigan for suggesting this.

“What's wrong Doggy? Don't you want to prove your strength to me?” Frieza questioned her smugly once he noticed her inward hug. “Or are you too soft to kill some weaklings in the name of being your friends?” 

Doggy winced as he said the last word. It was like a knife in her back. She looked to her friends. They looked back at her with an emotion Doggy couldn’t tell was fear, anger, or surprise. They looked like they had been betrayed themselves and didn't know how to show it or were fighting to not show it. Doggy swallowed before turning to Frieza to answer simply, “I will not die, My Lord.”

Frieza smirked at her and looked to her opponents. Doggy let herself go and let her arms fall down against her sides. She looked to the two across the room, a tear escaping her eye as she steeled her nerve.

She thought of her dogs. They would die a horrible death once she was gone if they didn’t just let them starve to death in the wild. She did this once before for them, so what was making this so much harder? She also thought of Black. He would be upset if she died especially after all the time they had together. He was like a protective older brother to her. She would miss her friends, but… She shook her head. There was time to feel awful about this later. If she waited too long, she would be punished.

Stepping towards her friends, she summoned her daggers as they readied themselves.


	6. Kill Or Be Killed

Doggy stood over Oni. Her blades buried hilt deep in his chest from her finishing blow. Tempura laid a few feet away, his head separated from his body and burnt to a crisp. Doggy couldn’t help the tears from flowing down her face. They had pleaded for their lives once she over powered them, but she held back no mercy. She couldn’t. She couldn’t go easy. Frieza could tell when she was and called her out on it. 

What she didn’t expect was Oni's last word as she knocked him down for the final time. 

Sorry

He apologized to her and it broke her. She should have apologized to him. She didn’t want this to happen and she wasn’t the cause. It was an act of cruelty she knew could happen, but hoped didn’t. She tried to imagine what Black would say to keep her from freezing up, but all she heard was their screams. She looked at her bloodied hands, none of it hers and shook from head to toe.

“Good job, Ms. Doggy.” She heard Frieza congratulate her from behind. She whirled to see him just a few feet from her walking away. “You did well. You may go. I will call you again when I find another opponent.”

That shocked Doggy. This wasn’t a one time thing? “Another… opponent?”

“Oh, you thought this was the only one? How silly girl.” Frieza laughed jovially. He said something more, but she couldn't hear him.

Doggy tensed when she heard the door open and then close, leaving her alone with what she had just done. She didn’t know what to do next. She tried to think, but nothing came through. Suddenly she felt like she needed to check on her dogs and though she didn’t want to leave her friends, she ran out the gym.

The dogs immediately knew something was wrong when their owner returned. They were shocked at first, but their intuitive noses quickly caught them up on what happened. They only asked to use the potty and for their breakfast before they settled back down in the bed. Doggy flitted about after she took care of them, clearly trying to distract herself as she remembered over and over the fight she just endured.

Tears streamed down her face as she remembered getting kidnapped, killing the other Earthlings that were captured along side her, and the countless innocents she was slaughtering during the wars. It was all catching up to her. She was so desperate to get to a safe place for her and the dogs, she was willing to do anything. That anything came with a heavy price and she was about to pay up.

After spilling a cup of juice after inadvertently running into a chair, Doggy lost it. The darkness over took her mind. She screamed in frustration before she was struck with a wave of despair that knocked her off her feet. The dogs came to her aid, but could do no more than lick her face and keep her company as she sobbed, calling out for Black and for an end to her episode.

Black entered the throne room alongside Monk and Ginyu. They had returned from the planet with the Phoenix and Black was furious. Not at his cohorts, but at the situation at hand. The dragon was missing. There was no trace of him on the planet they just left and the nearby ones were vacant. Black's and Ginyu's only clue was that a new recruit was received just recently. Black was sure that the dragon was the one recruited.

“Welcome back.” Frieza greeted them and turned around in his hover chair. “I thought you were gonna return earlier than this. Was the Phoenix difficult?”

Ginyu bowed as well as Monk. Black only inclined his head slightly. “I took her head. She was alone, but the Dragon on the door does exist. He was no where to be found. We think he may be that recruit that was hired recently.”

“Always straight to the point.” Monk sighed as he lifted himself off the ground. He stepped beside him. “The Dragon is after Lady Doggy. They know we have the Goddess of the Light and they want her dead. This Dragon has done it once before.” Frieza made an interested noise. 

“Black insisted we look everywhere before we came back.” Ginyu added tiredly. “Sorry we are back so late, Lord Frieza.”

Frieza waved it off, “No matter. I’ve come to realize that he is thorough. It’s a fault as well as an attribute of his. Why do you think we should worry about this Dragon?”

Black went to answer, but Monk touched him to silence him. “Even with Black present Lady Doggy is in extreme danger. These two disgraced guardians have something against her. They had a giant mural of how they killed her on Earth. If we want to ensure the Light is to fully return, we have to find him.”

Frieza sighed, “Then you just need to protect her. The new recruit is Mr. Daigan. I quite like him. He and Doggy were entertaining me all morning.”

“They've met each other?!” Black questioned in surprise. He couldn't help but snarl. “You let that damn thing near my Goddess?”

“I do as I please Mr. Black.” Frieza snapped back at him. “It now makes more sense why he was so insistent on meeting her as soon as I mentioned her.”

“Well that’s a big piece of evidence. Thank you for allowing us to go forward with this.” Monk tried to placate the situation. Before Black could get another word in, Monk decided to ask, “I do have a request, Lord Frieza, and I know its sudden.”  
Frieza looked at him in curiousness, no one dared ask requests of him. “What do you request, Mr. Monk? You Haven't requested anything since you joined us.”

“Can I request a transfer to work with Black? I just want to help ensure that the Goddess comes back and with this new danger, if you call Black away, someone can watch her until we deal with this Dragon.”  
Frieza suddenly glared at him. “Interesting.”

“He did this on his own, Lord Frieza.” Black grumbled himself when he saw Frieza's eyes glance at him for a second. Black knew he would be suspected that he was asking for help.  
Ginyu chimed in, “Black's not lying, My Lord. It was all he talked about.”

“Do you not want to serve my father anymore?”

“It's not that I don’t want to serve your father, but more protect the investment your father started when we awoken Black and the others. The others are fine. This Goddess is still young and vulnerable. It would be a shame if all this work was let to go down the drain because some upstart of a guardian wants to impede you.” Monk argued confidently.

Black caught on to what he was talking about, “Yes, this is just a baby guardian who wants to stop you from expanding and owning what you deserve. This Dragon isn’t even 3000 years old yet. Wezel is more mature in comparison.”

Frieza sighed and closed his eyes. “It would be a shame. I’m also sure if this so called Dragon nabbed Doggy, Black would burn the planet to a crisp and I prefer to not be part of that. My problem is is that Daigan is now an upper elite, so you will be working with him. I was thinking of putting Doggy in the front lines, but now I may have to rearrange somethings.” Frieza put a finger to his chin.

“Rearrange? She can still do front-line work just maybe not in the same place as this Daigan until we clear him.” Black countered. Doggy liked the experience she got off the battle field more so than training in the gym.

“Oh! I have a plan for her. We explored it last night. You can discuss it with her.” Frieza smirked. “The faster you clear Daigan the faster Doggy will be more of an asset to me. You know how much I love assets.”

The room grew silent. “Monk, I’m granting your request to transfer here. You will serve under Black as his assistant and as a guardian for Doggy. I will continue using Daigan until you bring me proof he is a danger to Doggy or our plans for her. I will also try my best to keep him from her, but outside my realm will be left to you two.”

Elites had free range compared to others in the army and Daigan could easily make himself a thorn in their side. He also could easily get Doggy anywhere. He was gonna be a challenge to keep her from roaming alone at all times. “Yes, sir.” The two bowed. 

“If we may, I would like to go introduce Doggy to Monk.” Black requested to leave. Frieza nodded in response. “Good work, Captain Ginyu.”

“Thank you for your assistance Black.” Ginyu smiled brightly. “I hope to never call you again.”

Black waved at him as the two left the room. Black couldn’t wait for a shower and a prepared meal. Also Doggy would be excited to meet a new colleague.

Black didn’t like what he walked into when he entered the apartment. It was a mess. Chairs and pillows were in disarray, things knocked over, and juice partially licked off of the floor. The dogs didn’t come to greet him, but he heard their desperate scratching coming from the restroom. Black freed them as Monk stood awkward in the center of the room. They bypassed Black, ignored Monks presence completely, and ran to Doggy's room, jumping at the door frantically. 

Black began to worry more than when he walked in. They were desperate to get back to her which meant something had terribly gone wrong in his absence. Black looked around the apartment and took deep sniffs to try to determine if she was in danger. There was a faint scent of blood, but it didn’t belong to her and some bloody partial hands prints were seen on the counter and refrigerator. They were a dried brown color, but not fresh.

“What are those and what happened here?” Monk questioned as Black tried to calm the dogs to ask them what had transpired, but it was clear they only wanted their owner and nothing was going to distract them.

Black ignored him and tried to get Doggy's door opened, but it was jammed. The door lock kept reading an error and the motor whined angrily as it tried to move. The door must have been broken from the other side. Black knocked frantically and called out for Doggy, but no answer was heard. The dogs nails were leaving bloody trails on the door. Black ordered them back. When they didn’t listen, he roared, causing the dogs to jump to the sofa in fear. They shivered as they still pleaded to be let in with their mother.

“Doggy, I’m breaking open the door.” Black yelled before he kicked the center of the door. It dented in with his first kick, another breaking the one side completely open. Doggy’s room was more so trashed than the living room. Her whole wardrobe was spilled onto the floor, some burnt to a crisp, some stabbed and ripped to shreds, while her desk was strewn around, and her wall decorations torn down. 

Black cautiously stepped into the room, looking for clues at what happened here. He sniffed the air, but only could smell Doggy and the stale blood that wasn’t hers. He looked to her bed and saw a bloodied foot sticking out from under a mound of blankets. “Doggy…?” He inquired softly. He startled when the foot was suddenly pulled into the blankets. She was awake.

“Doggy, what happened here?” Black stepped closer. "Why didn't you respond to me?"

“Go away.” Her voice was raspy and strained, like she had been crying and screaming for hours.

“Doggy…” Black purred in sympathy. She was upset at something.

“No, go away.” Doggy rasped out again, her voice cracking. “Stay away from me!” Black heard a soft sob come from under the blanket. “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“Doggy?” Black approached the bed and sat next to where he thought her head was. “I’m here now. Tell me what happened.”

“I'm a murderer! I killed them! I killed so many!” Doggy sobbed out.

Black laid his chin on the edge of the bed and looked at the shivering blankets painfully. “Is the last two years coming back to you? Doggy, none of this is your fault. You are only doing what you had to.” Black glanced to the door and found Monk peering in in cautiously. He put a finger to his lips and turned back to Doggy. “Whose blood is this, Doggy? What did Frieza make you do? Is he the cause of this?”

Doggy stopped shaking and seemed to curl more into herself. Black cursed and opened the blanket cocoon to look at her, but it was snatched closed. “Doggy, what did he make you do?”

Black gave her a couple of moments. Before he could ask her again, she responded, “Oni… Tempura… He made me…” Doggy sobbed for a few moments before she could get out, “I killed Oni and Tempura!”

Black was taken by surprise. Oni and Tempura were big reasons why Doggy was so strong now. They were also good soldiers. Why would Frieza use Doggy to cull them? Unless… It was to rid her of a possible weakness? An extreme way of doing so. This was the last straw on a camels back. He knew Doggy was adjusting seemingly smoothly, but it was clearly a mask. A normal girl, now abnormal in her mind, going from a peaceful life to a cruel one. He should have known this was going to happen. Black was way older than her, he was used to this type of stuff. His moral compass was at a neutral position, he shouldn’t have assumed hers was as well.

“He made me fight them because that stupid new recruit wanted to see me like I was in the ring. Frieza thought it to be fun.”

“New recruit? You mean Daigan?” Black questioned. “Why would he…?”

Doggy shot up and her angry tear stained face glared at him. “I DON’T KNOW! I DON’T CARE! I KILLED MY FRIENDS!” Black looked at her in pity. “That’s not even the worse part. As I killed him you know what he did? You wanna know what Oni did? He apologized. He apologized! I didn’t get to. I killed him and he apologized to me! Why me?!” Doggy fell back to the bed, screaming and crying into the mattress.

Black watched over her as she sobbed. He put his chin back on the mattress again. “He did so because he knew what you killing him was going to do to you. He knew you were going to morn him. They were your friends and yes, you killed them, but you were also forced to.” Black tried to move Doggy’s hair out her face to see her better. “It's okay, Doggy. It may be hard, but you need to stop blaming yourself. You are also a victim in this. Frieza is cruel and we forget that when he favors us and then seemingly throws curve balls our way.”

“I could have just been killed and not kill them. Then I wouldn’t have remembered all the people I’ve slaughtered.” Doggy argued.

“But you cant leave your dogs behind. I know you Doggy. You wouldn’t dare die without them to go with you in that same instance.” Black smiled tenderly. “Come, stop this crying. Let's get you showered. Let’s get some food.”

Doggy shook her head, “I want to sleep! I’m so very tired, but I can only see their faces when I close my eyes. I can hear their screams. I want it to stop!”

Black looked to the door and found Monk signing to him he was going to get a doctor before disappearing.

“I’m sorry, Black. I just wanted to stop the voices in my head, the flashbacks. I was just so angry. I made a mess. I'm a mess! I'm sorry.”

Black lifted Doggy up into a sitting position by her shoulders. “No worries. You are young and a lot has happened. Sometimes we have low days were we feel the world breaking around us and we are breaking with it. I failed you as your teacher. I should have concerned myself with what you were feeling along the way, I was blind to what you were carrying. I’m just glad you are okay physically. The apartment and your things can be replaced. They have of no importance to me.”

Doggy started to cry again. “I don’t deserve you!” Doggy collapsed into Black's chest. He patted her back as she cried. He glared at the wall, anger for Frieza's actions filling him. Also for this Daigan which caused a domino effect Black walked in to find falling on him.

Once Doggy began to calm down, Black lead he out of her room and placed her into the shower room. He found some undamaged clothes and left her with them. Monk returned soon after, but only carrying a single pill instead of trailing a doctor. The pill was an anti-psychotic as well as sleep aid. It was guaranteed to put Doggy to sleep for the rest of the day and night, Black hid Monk in his room upon hearing her come from the shower. Black gave her the pill as well as a drink. Doggy took it willingly and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Black brushed her hair and told her about his mission, but left out his suspicions of someone after her as she still thought herself not the Goddess. Doggy was soon calmed and lulled by the pill and fell asleep on Black's knee.

Black announced to Monk it was safe to come out of hiding, Monk slinking out of Black's room to find him pulling Doggy up into his lap. Black rotated Doggy to allow her head to lay on his shoulder, so he could lift her princess style off the couch. Monk helped get her to his bed and watched as Black laid her down and covered her with a clean blanket. The dogs jumped onto the bed and pressed themselves against her as much as they could.

“I forget she is still so young.” Black admitted lowly to Monk. “She's been trying so hard, I forgot to check on what was going on in her head.”

“Mental breakdowns are never any fun.” Monk admitted as well.

“Frieza pisses me off so much sometimes.” Black grumbled leaving his room. “I know cruelty is his most loved option to keep people in line, but to test Gods the same way as mortals is asking for a curse.”

“Some days it makes me regret striking the deal with you guys that's for sure.” Monk admitted, sitting on the couch. “His father and brother knew were they stood, but as the army grew and their power became more apparent I swear they realized they could control you guys somewhat.”

Black grumbled at Monk as he began to clean. Monk thought of something, “Oh! The thing Frieza was talking about! The idea he had for her. What if he's gonna make her fight to the death like she did before you found her?! That keeps her off the front lines and Frieza controls who she fights. If she's busy entertaining him constantly, Daigan can't get close!”

Black paused his tidying. He looked to Monk in surprise before he snarled, “My Goddess isn't a toy!”

Monk stood and walked over to him, “I am well aware of that. But what if it is true? She still trains and she has controlled fights.”

“And what if she fights another Ginyu Force member or worse he pits her against you? Or hell, even me?” Black questioned angrily.

Monk chuckled, “You'd kill him in an instant. Frieza is not dumb. Cruel, but not dumb. He's all ready admitted he wants to keep her alive. He's not gonna set her up for failure. Maybe see her struggle, but not to fail.”

Black's chest puffed and he glared down at Monk, “You better be correct.”

“I'm not theorizing here. I'm going to step out and start my investigation. I will also see where I am going to stay. I'm sure Zarbon and Dodoria are going to be so excited to see me.” Monk excused himself. Black grumbled at him, but watched him leave before going back to his cleaning.

The next day, Doggy crept from Black's room, wary of what she was walking out to after her episode yesterday. She found Black reading on the couch and the apartment clean. The dogs left the room and went to the restroom door and demanded it to be opened. Doggy did as they bayed and readied herself to talk to Black. When she turned, she found him looking at her curiously from the couch.

“Morning.” She greeted weakly. Her throat and body were sore from yesterday and she was dehydrated. 

“Morning.” Black greeted as well. “We”ll be going out for supplies. Try not to talk.”

“Thank you.” Doggy sniffed.

“You're welcome. I've all ready ordered your armor to be picked up this afternoon. I cleaned everything up, so you don't have to worry about cleaning up after yourself. I also have someone for you to meet later.” Black returned to his reading before Doggy could answer.

Doggy sighed and meandered around the apartment, getting something to drink and looking over her room. Her room looked better then when she left it. Black had returned things to where they were suppose to go, stripped her bed, and gotten rid of all her ruined her clothes. She felt guilty. She regretted leaving such a wave of devastation in her outburst. Doggy sighed again and went to sit next to Black.

“I'm sorry.” Black started. “I'm glad no one saw you like that, but I'm sorry you had a breakdown. I'm suppose to protect you and I failed.”

“No...” Doggy argued. She tried coughing to try to clear her throat. “You can't protect me from everything. I should have known better. I'm going to continue getting better. Oni and Tempura would want that.”

Black looked at her in concern before sighing and letting it go. “I will be here as long as I can.”

Doggy smiled, “Thank you. Thank you for not being awful.”

Black chuckled, “Not everyone here is awful. You just need to be awful at times to get a head. Though now your playing with the heavy hitters. They are mostly not good guys, but they will respect you if you prove yourself.” Doggy nodded in response and leaned into Black, feeling comfort in his presence.

Doggy could feel the stares as Black and her walked the halls near lunch time. They had been told by Black's friend that Doggy's fight with Oni and Tempura had spread like wildfire, especially since Frieza left the two corpses in the gym for the other elites to find well into the day. They couldn't be mad at Frieza so there was a vendetta called against Doggy which had caused a riot. That had also been rumored to have been stamped down, but the feelings of discontent was still being felt as they walked. Doggy was never going to be able to step into that gym again. She would have to fight for a chance at the other gym or ask Black to train her personally.

Doggy was nearly done with shopping when the two were approached by a dark blue haired soldier. Black greeted him kindly which made Doggy curious.

“Doggy, meet Monk. He is our new assistant.” Black introduced Monk.

“Nice to meet you, Lady Doggy. As Black has told you, I am Monk and I just transferred here to assist Black with some things. We've known each other for a long time.” Monk introduced himself while half bowing.

“Nice to meet you. Black told me I was meeting someone new today.” Doggy greeted back. Her voice was still strained and rough sounding, but was better now that she had liquids in her. “It's nice to have another ally.”

Monk nodded at her before striking up a conversation about himself and offering the two drinks at a nearby cafe. The offer wasn't to be when Doggy and Black's scouters lit up ordering them to Frieza's side. Doggy immediately became nervous as to why, but Black calmed her with a firm grasp to her shoulder.

Five people were tied up in a circle, beaten and bloodied, when Doggy and Black walked into the throne room. Zarbon and Dodoria stood over the five while Frieza stood to the side watching in amusement. Doggy recognized two of the five as some elites she trained with, but wasn't particularly close to. She quickly figured out they were probably the dissenters upset over Oni and Tempura's death. One saw Doggy and spat on the floor at her presence. They yelped in pain as Zarbon quickly kicked him across the face.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Doggy, Mr. Black. How are you this fine day?” Frieza sauntered towards them.

“Good afternoon, My Lord. We came as requested.” Doggy greeted him, curtsying in his direction.

“Oh my, what happened to your voice since we last saw each other? Are you sick?” Frieza questioned upon hearing Doggy's voice crack.

“She was sick when I came home yesterday. Found her with a fever and today her throat is sore, so please forgive how she sounds.” Black came to Doggy's assistance. “It may have been the reason she was having trouble sleeping.”

“Oh, well then, let's get this over with so you can continue to recover.” Frieza accepted. “I told you Ms. Doggy I would call you again to fight for me. Today, I have a treat for you. These five thought it would be a great idea to try to assassinate me. They obviously failed, but Zarbon and Dodoria thought they would make good opponents for you.”

“Are these the ones angry with you for yesterdays events?' Black questioned suspiciously. “Monk told me the rumors.”

Frieza shrugged, “Don't know. Don't care. They are simply traitors and Doggy is to take care of them... Slowly.”

Doggy nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Dodoria, untie one will you? Once one dies, undo another. Let the fear stew as they wait their turn.” Frieza ordered maniacally. He looked at Doggy with an evil smile. “Do make a show of their suffering.”

Mellow grumbled excitedly next to her. “My dogs would love to help, My Lord. May they?” Doggy asked as Dodoria freed the first prisoner.

“Of course.” Frieza purred in excitement.

Doggy looked to Black. He nodded and stepped to stand behind Frieza. She cleared her head and focused on the target. They wanted her dead, so this was going to make it easier on her. Doggy whistled, the dogs spreading out around the freed prisoner as they fought to get to their feet. “Boys, attack.” The dogs snarled and launched at the traitor, sinking teeth into them as they screamed. The dogs took turns biting down and letting go over and over in different spots to prevent the victim from attacking them. Doggy also rushed in and kept the victim moving until her greyhound was able to grab their neck and crunch down, killing them. Dodoria freed another one and Doggy repeated the process. She changed the show she gave Frieza with each prisoner until it was over.

“Oh marvelous, Ms. Doggy! A fine job! I think I may have found your purpose for a while!” Frieza cheered Doggy as she had to fight Mellow to let go of their last victim who was able to get a hit on him. He wasn't happy about it and was currently trying to rip off the dead man's hand in revenge.

“Thank you, My Lord. Your praise means a lot to me.” Doggy complimented back as Mellow let go.

“How long do you plan to make her fight for entertainment?” Black inquired Frieza not bothering to hide the low growl in his words.

Frieza shut his eyes and put his hands behind his back, “When you either clear Daigan or I upgrade her once more.”

“Upgrade her again? What else can she be? Unless you intend on giving her the elite title?” Black was confused.

“How close is she to breaking the next seal?”

“Not very, but we are working on it.”

“Do so, will you? I do want to do things with her that only she can do.” Frieza confused Black more. Before Black could question once more, “Take her. We are done until I call her again.”

Black snarled in frustration, but let it go. “Doggy, let's get you and the dogs cleaned off.” Black beckoned Doggy who was chatting with Dodoria. She made an excited noise and ran over to Black. He was glad she was truly trying to move on.

“I look forward to the next match, Lord Frieza.” Doggy bowed before following Black out of the room.

“As do I.” Frieza purred evilly as the door closed.


	7. New Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a few weeks to get this out. Been busy @.@

Doggy was called to fight in front of Frieza seemingly everyday over the next few months. She barely had enough time to do anything else or start anything as it seemed he always had to interrupt her when she sat down. Black was just as annoyed as Doggy. He couldn’t train her under these circumstances, so he used these matches as ways for her to refine her techniques. Frieza also was true to his word to keep Daigan away and the man never stayed long on base. It was a double edge sword with him gone all the time, Doggy was safe, but they also couldn’t investigate him. Black wanted to get him out of the way, so he didn’t have to watch over Doggy's shoulder and he was running out of excuses of why Doggy wasn’t able to roam alone when he was on base.

Monk was a fast friend to Doggy, the two becoming close quickly. Black was sure Doggy was worried about repeating her previous friends demise, but Black was quick to put her fears to sleep. Monk was protected by his status as Priest. She still tried to keep to herself and know avoided becoming friends with anyone considered “under her". 

Doggy was also ecstatic to find out Monk was a man full of ballads and knew the members of bands that were popular with the army. Black knew them as well, which further exploded Doggy's mind. Their nights were soon filled with songs and training when they could. Black fought Doggy personally like he once did before the other elites had become Doggy’s friends. He wasn’t as nice and Doggy was allowed to give her all. Monk kept an eye out on the seals, hoping one would start to give under the pressure. Her techniques got better, she became stronger, but the seals didn’t budge. Black and Monk racked their brains about it, but Frieza was getting impatient and so her opponents were getting stronger or more crueler to push her further.

Today was no exception.

Doggy had to kill a mother and child, the lovers of a traitor. Doggy was hesitant at first. She was used to men and women who were able to fight back, so her conscious could be swayed, but a mother and child? A bitter pill for her to swallow. Frieza seemed to sense her hesitation and barred the dogs from helping which caused Doggy to curse under her breath. She did as told, but quicker than normal. Once done, she pulled her daggers from the woman's back and turned to Lord Frieza.

He looked positively bored and Doggy frowned.

“I am getting weary of this, Ms. Doggy.” He admitted lazily. 

She tilted her head at him. “I'm sorry, My Lord. Is there something else I can do for you?”

“Maybe. Black?” He summoned Black forward. 

Black appeared beside Doggy, “Yes, My Lord?” Monk came to stand on the other side of Doggy. She gave a cursory glance to her two team mates before looking back at Frieza.

“Ms. Doggy can you await the others outside? I wish to discuss matters of importance.” He ordered as Doggy quickly nodded and excused herself. Once the door closed, Frieza glared at the two men I front of him. “I am tired of this. Are you anywhere near done in finding out if Daigan is up to something?”

Monk shook his head, “No sir. He is slippery and with him constantly being sent away we can not get a reading on his purpose here.”

“Monk has been tailing him and questioning everyone who works with him. So far he has not yet even talked about himself.” Black added.

“Well then I think you will like my next plan. Since I am so tired of this. I’m keeping him on base for the next month. Also during this time, I want Doggy to focus on training. I will have a special fight for Doggy at the end of the month.”

“A special fight?” Black cocked his head. 

“So no more of these little bouts?” Monk questioned as well. “We can actually focus on her!”

“I will focus on Doggy, you will be a thorn in this Daigan’s side. A whole month trapped with him here will allow us to see his intentions.” Black rapped on Monks head with a knuckle lightly. “Doggy is at the point where she can incinerate you easily anyways.”

“Can she now?” Frieza chimed in amused. “Yet we are no closer to breaking another seal?”

Monk held his head where Black knocked, feigning pain. “I think I’ve been looking at the wrong ancient language. We were going to ask Doggy if she recognized the symbols. She talks of other ancient civilizations on her planet.”

Outside, Doggy held her ear to the door hoping to hear something through the doors. She cursed after she heard nothing and leaned on the opposite wall. The dogs sat next to her and wondered why they were kicked out. She wondered to and knew it couldn't be good in the long run. She sighed and slid down the wall to squat next to the smaller dogs while Too Fast hugged against her. 

“Lady Doggy?” Doggy heard a familiar voice call out for her from down the hall. She found Daigan walking towards her along with two other soldiers. He must have just returned to the base and was reporting to Frieza. 

She stood up and greeted him, “Mr. Daigan? I haven't seen you in a while! How was your mission? He's been sending you on a lot lately.”

Daigan stopped in front of her. “He must be testing me as a new recruit. I don't blame him.” He glanced at the door. “Is he busy right now? He wanted to see me as soon as I got back.”

“Yes, sir, he is. I just finished a match and he wanted to talk to Black.” Doggy nodded and explained. “I'm sure they will be done soon.”

“That's okay then. I'm sure I can wait.” Daigan waved off. “How are you anyways Lady Doggy? Might as well catch up while I wait.”

“I'm doing fine. I see you have some buddies now?” Doggy looked to the two men behind Daigan. They were dressed head to toe in armor, their masks covering their entire face with a black screen. They looked like nothing Doggy had seen before.

“Oh them? Those are my lackeys Onyx and Topaz. Swell men.”

“You have lackeys?” Doggy asked in surprise. “I thought you needed to be a little higher to have lackeys?!”

Daigan laughed, “Oh no! They aren't true lackeys. They are just my battle buddies, but I'm the leader of the group.”

“Then that's not a lackey. That's just abusing your team mates.” Doggy argued out loud.

Daigan frowned, “I didn't ask your opinion on how I manage my team.”

Doggy looked away guiltily, “I'm sorry. You're right. I have no place in saying how you run your team.”

“Especially since you killed your last team mates.” Daigan stabbed.

Doggy stepped back, shock on her face. The dogs began to growl behind her. She joined in their anger. “How dare you! It's actually your fault they are dead! You convinced Frieza to put them against me. I didn't treat them like my slaves. They were my friends.”

Daigan scoffed, “Friends are nothing, but weaknesses. You are better off with them dead.”

Doggy gritted her teeth. “You don't know what's better for me! Don't talk when you know nothing!”

Daigan suddenly appeared in front of Doggy's face, “You are getting so twisted up about some weaklings? How sweet. You really did think they were your friends? If they were put in your situation, they would do the same. Maybe even do it without the arrangement. Are you truly friends when you slaughtered them so flawlessly?”

“He's baiting you.” Nibble growled. “We need Black. We can't fight back.”

Doggy stood her ground and just glared back at Daigan. Nibble didn't have to tell her she was being baited. Daigan was once again trying to goad her into a fight. He didn't know what she had endured after she killed them and wasn't about to tell him. She still couldn't do a thing. Daigan had rank.

Daigan smiled and stepped back when Doggy didn't move. “Such weakness still present in you. I wonder how Frieza would react to this information?”

Doggy tried not to react to that threat. She was sure Frieza would do something crueler than before. Black told her they were special and he couldn't harm them, but Doggy was sure she'd be punished somehow. Anxiety started to seep back into the back of her mind. She decided to walk away. “I'm done talking with you. You are just baiting me.” Doggy dismissed as she turned her back and walked away.

Daigan appeared in front of her again and glared down at her. “I won't tell Frieza if you fight me.”

Inside the throne room, Black and Frieza listened as Monk droned on about Doggy's fighting powers when Black suddenly felt a wave of anger and then fear gently wash over him. He visibly perked and looked around. Monk stopped talking when he noticed Black was looking at the door curiously.

“Black? What's wrong?” Monk questioned. Frieza also looked at him.

Black shook the feeling away and started to walk away, “I'm not sure. I'm going to check on Doggy.”

Monk panicked in place watching Black walk away and glancing at Frieza who was confused as well. “Black, no! We haven't been excused yet!”

“Oh, just go. He won't listen anyways.” Frieza excused after chuckling at Monk's face. Monk bowed and ran after Black.

“Really, what's wrong? You never disrespect people like this.” Monk questioned Black lowly.

“Something is off.” Black answered softly as the door opened. He stopped when he saw Daigan standing over Doggy and Doggy was standing her ground, but leaning back. Black snarled and marched towards the two. Daigan immediately took notice and jumped back to his team mates side. Doggy looked at him in confusion and then back to Daigan.

“Not so brave when Black is around are you?” Doggy stabbed. Black put his arm out in front of her.

“You dare threaten my charge?” Black snarled.

Daigan laughed, “Who said I was threatening her?”

Black wasn't going to hear it, “Watch your mouth Daigan.”

Doggy looked at him in surprise. She looked at Daigan to see his next move. He looked angry, but also unsure. Monk walked to Doggy's back.

“Fine, fine. I apologize. We are going in for our meeting with Lord Frieza anyways. Thanks for finally freeing him up for us.” Daigan and his crew backed down and walked thru the throne room door. Black watched until the door shut behind them before turning to Doggy.

“Doggy, are you all right? Why was he standing over you?” Black glanced at Monk who was staring at Doggy's back in confusion. The seal must have been activated when he was challenging her. But why confusion?

“He wanted me to fight him or he was going to tell Frieza I still had a weakness for friends. He told me it was my fault for killing Oni and Tempura. He was the one that suggested it. I got mad at that.” Doggy explained before curling into herself. “Now I'm worried what he is going to say to Lord Frieza.”

Black snorted and stood tall, “We will worry about that when the time comes. Let's get home. We have something to discuss.”

“Oh, OK.” Doggy wasn't about to ask questions at the minute. “Can we order food in?”

“Of course.” Black nodded as she walked away. Monk motioned to look at the seal. Black's eyes widened. At the very top of the seal, a crack going half way through the top of the insignia. What caused it to start to break? Why now? Did the feelings of anger and fear have something to do with the crack? They needed to ask Doggy about the insignia. Now more than ever.

“A big fight?!” Doggy exclaimed when she sat down at the dining table. She had taken a shower while the others ordered and picked up food for them, so they could focus on talking. Doggy hadn't even taken her first bite when Black dropped the bomb. “Against what? Really, against who?”

Black shrugged and finished his mouthful before speaking, “Someone strong, but he's running out of people that fit that.”

“You fit that.” Doggy worried aloud.

“No worries. It's not us.” Monk chuckled. “We'll go soft on you. That's no fun for him.”

“No matter who it is, we'll be training for it all this month. You have come far, we just have to ensure your victory. Frieza says there is a grand prize if you beat the challenge.” Black informed her.

That didn't help quell her nerves at all. Frieza was full of mystery and you couldn't see what he was going to throw at you. She grabbed her food and tried not to think about it like the two men on the other side of the table They had all ready talked about the conversation Doggy had with Daigan on the way back to the apartment. The two weren't pleased with him and Doggy felt comforted by their anger. Last the three needed was someone becoming an ear worm in Lord Frieza's head. He was all ready paranoid and acted at the slightest proof someone was becoming a problem. 

“Oh, Doggy! I need your help! I'm studying the ancient languages from your planet. I know of the roman ones and the Egyptian ones, but I found some more I don't know. I'm wondering if you know their possible origins so I can look elsewhere for my answers?” Monk suddenly asked. He left the table and came back with a small piece of paper with a drawing on it. Doggy looked at the paper and made an interested noise.

“I've seen this before! I have no idea what it means, but you see stuff like this in a lot of fantasy styled movies!” Doggy remarked on the symbol. It was mostly diamond shaped with a line going down the center, two lines jutting to the right through the diamond along with three prongs on the bottom of the diamond. “This is a rune! Usually used by vikings! I haven't seen something like this in a hot minute.”

“Rune?” Monk questioned, looking at the symbol himself. He looked back at her confused. “Vikings?”

“They were around with the Romans and afterward. They are most commonly depicted as brutish and war hungry. Look into the Norse mythology. It's one of my favorites because they have a wolf god in it. His name is Fenrir.” Doggy explained before going into a rant about what she knew of the mythology. Monk took notes furiously while Black listened intently. Where ever their were gods, there was the Light creating them. Doggy's interest in them might be a clue on why she had that seal. She finished her rant with an apology, but sat proudly as she ate. Monk went over his notes over and over while looking at the symbol. He eventually excused himself and disappeared into the hallway, most likely on his way to his office in his apartment.

“Why does he want to know about that symbol again?” Doggy questioned Black as she watched Monk leave.

Black shrugged, “He's a priest. Gods and their lore are just his thing.” 

Doggy nodded in understanding and moved to clean off the table and do dishes. Black watched her in boredom. “We will start training tomorrow. I all ready reserved the gym for our use.”

“Hope Vegeta doesn't try to steal it.” Doggy joked as she cleaned.

They didn't even get to try for the gym the next day. Doggy, though she had gone two years without a problem, found something she was allergic to. Her throat had swollen and her stomach refused to keep down the dinner she ate. A doctor had to be summoned to stop its advancement which knocked her out for the rest of her day. Black and Monk finger combed the ingredients and yelled at the chef to figure out what she had reacted to so as not to come across it again. It took a couple more days for Doggy's body to return to normal. Doggy had warned them her allergies liked to knock her flat, but they saw it first hand and Black was now fearful such a thing could take her out. Even Monk looked scared. Doggy guessed they never saw such things in the army. Doggy was also sworn to secrecy for this. If Frieza or anyone outside of them knew about such a weakness, it could be used against her.

Black was also worried about her training that she missed. Once she was better, they were back in the gym and working hard. Black fought Doggy like he was trying to kill her and Doggy attacked the same way. The practice fights between the two were explosive and intense. Monk could see why Black told him she could incinerate him. He was sure Black was joking, but he saw how she could drag him through the mud. Black was obviously holding back, but he was worlds stronger than Monk and Doggy was still going toe to toe with him.

“She's got some talent.” Daigan came up behind Monk. “I've never seen two elementals going at it before.”

Monk glanced at him. He didn't get spooked easily thanks to be desensitized to those with ninja like feet. “They are... something to watch. May I help you?”

Daigan smiled at him, “Just wanting to know when I can use the gym? My men and I need to stay battle ready.”

Monk looked at the clock on the wall, “In another hour. Then its all yours.”

“Can I ask you something?” Daigan took Monk off guard.

Monk nodded.

“What is Lady Doggy to Lord Frieza?” Daigan asked leaning in. Monk looked visibly confused. “She has no rank, yet she is as strong as the upper elite and serves him as such. Now a Priest is following her around investigating things.”

That last sentence peaked Monk's curiosity. “How do you know I'm a priest? I didn't announce it and Frieza doesn't speak of me ever.”

“My men are well aware of who you are.” Daigan chuckled.

Monk looked away. No one here knew who the hell he was. He couldn't argue that though. Daigan was telling on himself. He wasn't about to stop him. “My, I didn't know I was a celebrity. No one ever recognizes me.” Monk gave a fake smile. “Lady Doggy is just a favorite pet of Lord Frieza. He thinks she's entertaining. He doesn't want to give her a rank for the sole reason he wants her to be under his thumb with no where to go and no resources to depend on.”

“Hm.” Daigan seemingly accepted and began to walk away. As he walked through the door, he sneered back at Monk, “The seal on her back means wolf.”

Monk froze at the man's word and whirled around to ask how he knew, how he saw, but he was gone. Monk wanted to call out to the two in front of him, but he dared not bring this up in front of Doggy. Monk racked his brain over when to tell Black.

The hour passed quickly and the two finished with a massive flurry of moves that had each panting on opposite sides of the gym. Monk clapped as they relaxed and cooled off with a wet towel as they walked towards Monk. Black complimented Doggy on her training before going into detail what she could work on.

“We have a line apparently.” Monk informed them. “Daigan wants the gym once we are finished.”

Doggy visibly tensed at the mention of the fellow soldier while Black shook it off. “It's his lucky day. We are done for today.”

The three left the gym quickly, Monk following Doggy protectively. Doggy gave him a concerned glanced, but he smiled at her confidently. Daigan and his men stood when they crossed paths. Black looked at him, “Sorry for the wait.”

“No worries. It was a sight to see.” Daigan excused as he lead his men to the gym.

Black let out a soft growl in response.

“Daigan can see the seal!” Monk told Black after Doggy disappeared into the shower. Black was getting ready to go into his. “He also knows what it means!”

Black's interest was peaked. “What does it mean?”

“He says it means 'Wolf' and said nothing more.”

“And when did he tell you this?”

“While you guys were fighting. He came into ask when we were done. Then he questioned why Frieza was keeping Doggy around, knew I was a priest, and then as he left told me the meaning of the symbol.”

Black looked at Monk and grumbled, “Why is he outing himself out now? Only gods can sense priests. Why was he also asking about Doggy's status with Frieza? He obviously knows that answer.”

“He gave me the bullshit reason his men knew who I was and I bet the question was to throw me off. Knowing what the seal means he knows definitely who she is.”

Black thought about it, “We can't bring this to Frieza yet. Him knowing what the seal means, will just be hearsay. You could have imagined that or he just may know the language.”

“How does he know we wanted that information though? Only you and I can see the seals!”

“Frieza will argue he just overheard or word spread about the symbol. This is a step in the right direction, but we need solid evidence. If he tries to get her alone, if he keeps trying to fight her, if he keeps trying to question Doggy's place next to Frieza. Those can get Frieza on our side as that's someone who is asking too many questions. Until we have that, he walks free.” Black argued as he went into the shower.

“Do you know why it says wolf then?”

Black spoke through the door, “It answers why I felt her emotions when we were with Frieza.”

“Is that what happened?”

“We will talk more about it when Doggy goes to sleep.” Black ended the conversation and started the shower. Monk sighed with his whole body and went out to the living room to await their dinner being delivered.

Once Doggy was fed and asleep with her dogs and the men were assured she was down for the count, did they return to the conversation.

“It's called, 'The Call Of The Pack.' The Light naturally gathers animals and people around her and can telepathy her feelings to those that are connected with her. The crack is allowing that power to seep out just enough that I can feel her strong feelings as I am more attuned to her. When that seal breaks, she'll be able to call her dogs and boost their confidence and even erase their fear to attack or defend her. It gives other boosts as well like faster agility, increased accuracy, and increased strength. It's all the effected will feel is her command to attack or defend. The wolf seal makes sense to that since they are pack animals.”

Monk nodded along as Black explained. “So, we now know what her next ability will be. Can we prepare her for it?”

“Unfortunately, no. She won't even be able to use that ability until the seal breaks.” Black shook his head. “As it starts to shatter we will start feeling what she is. When it's fully broken, we will be able to tell what she's feeling at all times. Also she should start to exhibit animal instincts like I do. The Light is an ancient animal that resembles a wolf like I resemble what Doggy and the universe calls a Tiger. As she becomes the Light, that creature is going to come back to life in her.”

“You keep saying WE will. Do you mean...?”

Black nodded, “She's becoming fond of you. I can see you becoming a “pack member.”

“But I belong to Wezel.” Wezel was the name of the Wind God that Monk was originally serving.

“Wezel will be happy to share. The Light is his mother.”

Monk looked surprised at that. “His Mother?!”

“The Light gives birth to elemental Demigods. I thought Wezel told you that? You think I would be near him if he wasn't connected to my Goddess? Gods try not to mingle outside the Kai's. Wezel was the only elemental child to survive Buu.”

Monk sighed and rubbed his temples, “You just unpacked a lot. I have more questions than answers now.”

Black snorted back a laugh, “And only with you will I, because I can trust you to keep your mouth shut. It will take centuries for me to cover the entire lore of my Goddess.”

Monk gave a breathy laugh before looking at Black, “So what do we do about Daigan now?”


	8. Fight The Captain

Doggy was awakened by the sound of rustling leaves. She groaned at the noise and tried to curl into herself. She dragged her arms towards her and startled awake when she felt her arm scrap against a hard ground and not her bed. She sat up and look around herself, finding she was in a darkened wooded area. The night air was cool against her skin. She shivered and stood up. She definitely hoped she was dreaming.

“Hello?” Doggy called out. “Black? Monk?” 

Doggy looked around and waited for a response. None came, but she did notice a light shining not too far from her. She looked around nervously before heading towards it. She hoped she wasn’t dying or something. This was reminiscent of the light at the end of the tunnel motif.

Leaves crunched under foot as Doggy approached the light. The closer she got the more she realized the light was actually an animal and it was lying next to a pool of water. Doggy could see its canine like hips and tail and a quivering reflection next to it.

“Hello?” The creature moved slightly at her greeting. “Hi! I’m sorry to bother you, but-"

The creature suddenly stood and turned to look at her. It stood at it’s full height which nearly was as tall as the trees. Doggy gaped up at the creature which looked like a giant white wolf with bluish white markings under her golden eyes. The wolf eyed Doggy suspiciously for a few moments before it visibly relaxed and it's eyes turned soft. 

Doggy watched as it laid back down, but still towards her.

“What are you?”

The wolf sighed and laid its head down. Doggy approached carefully until she was about an arm length away. The wolf sniffed her as she stopped before lifting its head again. The wolf looked down at her. Doggy swallowed as she felt a sudden need to touch the wolf’s snout. The wolf must have felt her urge and lowered its head as Doggy unconsciously reached out. 

“Doggy!” A voice called from a distance. Doggy’s head swung in the direction of the voice.

This startled the wolf and it rose to its feet, staring off into the distance in fear. Noticing its fearful look, Doggy tried to plead with the wolf to stay, but it turned and romped away, fading into the woods.

She tried to call after the animal as the scenery began to fade. She started to run and was soon transported back to the scenery of her recent nightmares. The forested mountain path that lead to the dead end. She cursed. Not again. She was having this one for weeks now. She startled as a roar met her ears and she ran along the path heading up the mountain. Something was approaching behind quickly, the ground beginning to quake underneath her. 

She tripped on the path and fell to the ground. Another roar erupted seemingly behind her and she tried to get back to her feet. She failed and turned just in time to see the monsters massive jaws coming at her.

She screamed as the maw engulfed her.

“Doggy! Doggy! Wake up!” Doggy heard Monk call out to her. She fought against him thinking he was what was assaulting her in her dream. “Doggy, please wake up! It’s just a dream!”

Doggy's eyes popped open and she shot up, panting heavily. Doggy clung to Monk as she looked around, not sure where she was. She was in the medical bay which she didn’t remember falling asleep in. “Where am I?” 

“Medical. You fainted after they took your blood.” Monk explained as she calmed down. 

“Fainted? I’ve never fainted before.” Doggy argued settling down. She was in a soft chair in a private room.

Monk chuckled, “You have now. Can’t blame you. They took a lot.”

Doggy sighed and looked at him. She was beginning to remember watching them draw her blood. She counted how many vials they took until suddenly she felt woozy at six and seemed to blink and there were three more to the count and then she appeared in her dream. “How many did they take?? I think I saw nine before I passed out.”

“Ten. Apparently they didn’t check you for any diseases when they pulled you from the ring, so they are catching up. Word is there is a virus attacking some bases. They are trying to narrow it down to where it possibly came from.”

“I’ve been to so many planets, covered in so many species blood, and NOW they are checking me? I thought they were doing that when I was being healed!”

“It was an oversight. Frieza and Black were both pissed when they found out. You’re a walking plague factory.”

Doggy then noticed Black was missing, “Speaking of which…”

“He's punishing those responsible for such an oversight. If they missed one, they missed too much.” Monk smiled tiredly. “They healed you in a tank after they realized they probably took too much.”

“Nearly sucked me dry.” Doggy grumbled. She remembered Monk had awoken her from the nightmare. “Was I screaming?”

“Fighting and kicking to.”

Doggy blushed. She usually woke up alone from them and now Monk saw she had one. Black drilled into her anything that caused fear was a weakness to be exploited and a nightmare could be used against her. “I'm sorry you saw that.”

“What was it about?” Monk questioned gently. “You can tell me. I can probably help you decipher what it means. A lot of soldiers have nightmares of Frieza or the Ginyu Force, so don’t be ashamed if it was that.”

Doggy blinked in surprise at that. Thankfully, it wasn’t that. Which even surprised her. Not once did she have one of Frieza. It was always the dead end. Seeing the white wolf in the dark forest was new though.

“I keep waking up in a forest on a mountain path and hear a roar and I just want to run until I either trip or reach the end of the path. Whatever is chasing me than catches up and I wake up when I die. I’ve been having the same dream off and on for a couple of months now.” 

Monk pinched his chin in thought. “Sounds like you feel like you are on one path and are forced to traverse it and if you stop or can’t proceed, you are killed. That’s not unusual here. It… gets easier as you advance. I once was considered cannon fodder until King Cold and his secretary found my wife and I.” Doggy made a noise at his explanation which caused Monk to slide closer to her with a comforting look, “Fear not, Doggy. The path you take may be scary now, but one day it will open to more paths. The monster can’t chase you forever. One day, you may also be able to face it down and make the path your own.”

Doggy looked at him in wonder at his encouragement. It was so obvious that it was just an inner fear and that she could tell the dream it could shove it. That made her feel better. “I also saw a white wolf in a dark forest. I was about to touch it when a voice called out to me and the wolf ran away. It looked so scared. That’s when the path dream started again.” Doggy added. “I’ve never seen it before. Do you think it’s something as well?”

Monk thought again, but even he looked confused. “I'm… not sure. I don’t know what animals mean in dreams.”

Doggy looked down. “Well, at least I have an answer for the nightmare. Maybe if I keep dreaming of the wolf, we will get more answers.” After a moment Doggy chuckled, “I still can't believe you're married. It's outlawed now right?”

Monk chuckled back, “Once Frieza became Emperor. I don’t blame him.”

“Don’t you miss her?”

“I do, but she’s not going anywhere. She’s busy being a Priestess and attending to her duties. We write each other.”

“I want to meet her one day.” Doggy mused as she relaxed. She liked when Monk talked of his wife. He lit up and so did the room. Doggy thought it was sweet.

Before Monk could answer, Black came sauntering into the room, cleaning his hands. He noticed Doggy sitting up and perked. “You're awake! That’s good. Once they are done with your testing, we are free to go.”

“Oh, so we are to stay until they are done?” Doggy asked.

“Yes, with the virus running rampant on some bases, Frieza wants everyone that hasn’t been tested to be quarantined until the results are back.” Black informed her. 

“How many doctors are we down now?” Monk asked knowingly.

“A few. Amaretta is going to assign more tomorrow. Apparently ours weren’t the only ones slacking either. The bases hit hard with the virus were all found to be lacking in testing. Frieza says he may just destroy the bases to reduce damage to the rest of the force.”

“Damn. He would really do that?” Doggy questioned curiously.

“He's not going to waste resources on places that didn’t follow the rules.” Monk shrugged in response.

“He's going to weigh the options over the next week.” Black sat next to Doggy. “Speaking of next week. Your fight is coming up.”

Doggy glowered, “Don’t remind me. I’m frightened what he’s going to put out in front of me.”

“Probably another Ginyu.” Monk stretched nonchalantly. “He loves testing them just as much as you.”

Doggy sank into her chair, “Don’t remind me!”

Black chuckled at her, “Worry not. Unless he puts you up against the Captain of the Ginyu Force, you'll be fine.”

Captain Ginyu greeted Black as he walked down the hallway with Doggy and Monk a week later. Doggy was cleared of any diseases and thus vaccinated to prevent such illnesses. Doggy felt like a pin cushion afterwards and could barely move the next few days from muscle soreness and her body going into battle mode to build immunity. She shook all that away two days before her fight and left her with the task to mentally prepare. Now they headed to the throne room to find out what or who Doggy was battling.

Black groaned when he saw Captain Ginyu greeting him as a pit fell into his stomach. “I asked for us not to meet again.” Black grumbled after greeting the man back. Doggy bowed beside him and greeted Ginyu. Monk simply nodded his head. Doggy had rarely seen the purple man and only in passing or across hallways. He was massive and everyone avoided him or did everything they could to stay on his good side. He was Lord Frieza's lead mercenary and it wouldn't be smart to cross him.

“Always so mean, Black.” Ginyu fake whimpered before smiling brightly. “I hoped the same, but here we are.”

“Why were you called here?” Monk asked curiously though he feared the answer. “We are one the way to Lord Frieza. Our Doggy here has a special task today.”

“I was given no instructions. Just to come ASAP.” Ginyu looked at Doggy, “I wonder what this special task is for you? Black rarely takes a shine to anyone.”

Black's spear suddenly appeared on front of Doggy’s face to partially obscure his view. “We wonder that to.” Doggy watched and listened as the three men conversed while they walked. Black seemed to stiffen around this man and Ginyu also seemed to posture. Doggy guessed Black didn't trust Captain Ginyu and Ginyu was trying to appear stronger. Monk stayed beside Doggy while the two bigger men lead the way.

“Oh, good, you all met on your way here.” Frieza greeted them as he sat in his hover chair. Zarbon and Dodoria stood beside him, their usual spots.

“We were just catching up.” Black acknowledged and bowed slightly. Doggy and Monk followed suite with deeper bows behind him. Ginyu didn’t even bother, but did stand at attention. Doggy looked at him in confusion since she had never seen someone of his rank do that before. Everyone just bowed and got up unless they were lower class. “We are here and ready for your task you wish to bestow on Doggy.”

Doggy took her cue to stand in front of Frieza and held her head high to show confidence.

Frieza looked at her with no emotion on his face, studying her. His eyes lowered towards her dogs. “Leash them.” He ordered surprising the dogs themselves. Doggy ushered them away to Black who tethered them with summoned leashes that appeared all ready clicked to their collars. Frieza smiled, a dangerous sign. “Doggy, your tasked to fight Captain Ginyu.” Black stiffened behind her and Monk glanced at him in concern. “I'm going to be nice though. I'm putting a time limit. You must survive Ginyu and stay standing for five minutes. If you wound him, I will consider the match concluded even before the time limit is up.” Ginyu chuckled in disbelief and Frieza glared at him. Ginyu gave a meek apology. “Fail or give up, I crush those beasts lives in front of you and you go back to the ring. Win, I give you rank and the beasts will be left unharmed.”

Doggy's confidence took a nosedive. She glanced behind her to her dogs and her team mates. The dogs were shivering, but they encouraged her to not worry for them. She then glanced at Black who looked absolutely livid, she rarely saw his eyes so deadly before, but he nodded to her. That seemed to take Monk by surprise.

“Five minutes is a long time. Are you sure Lord Frieza?” Monk questioned nervously. Black growled and blocked him with his spear.

“Do not diminish Doggy's abilities with your concern. If she could handle Jiece not but six months a go, she can handle the Captain.” Black spoke harshly. Monk swallowed nervously before apologizing.

“I've seen her training fights with Black. They are most impressive, but can an elemental handle someone greatly trained in combat? Doggy is still a baby on the battle field compared. Also Mr. Ginyu won't be going easy on her. I will give you a few moments to get ready and get into position.” Frieza turned from them.

Doggy felt Black at her ear. She stiffened and glanced at him. “Do not use your daggers on him. Keep to the sword. He's fast and one hit can do a great deal of damage. Keep your distance and be conservative on trying to wound him if you try. You were aggressive with Jiece. Be cautious and just run down the timer would be your best tactic.” Black informed her before he walked away to stand by Dodoria.

“Ah, Black. Hand over the leashes to Zarbon. I can't trust you won't protect them if Doggy loses.” Frieza commanded as Black froze for a second before handing the dogs leashes to Dodoria. She watched as the dogs fought the leads as they were drug away from Black and forced to stand next to a irritated Zarbon. The dogs begged her to release them, but she had to ignore them to walk to her spot in front of Black, who leaned against the metal wall and perpendicular to Dodoria.

Doggy took a deep breath and called her sword to her hand, taking Black's advice. She watched as Ginyu danced in place, loosening himself up for the fight. Dodoria pulled up a timer on the screen beside them. 

Doggy waited for a start motion, but was taken off guard as the clock started with no warning. She immediately became defensive, but only saw Ginyu smiling at her. She looked at him confused, before he danced again ending in a pose. She cocked her head in confusion before he suddenly disappeared from her sight. She perked and twirled her sword as she looked around. She spotted him coming at her from behind and stabbed her sword backwards, before turning and swinging the other side at him. He jumped out of its way, Doggy stepping backwards as she continued to keep him at bay with her swings. For insurance, Doggy left a trail of fire behind her swings to try to intimidate. He stopped trying to get passed the sword and shot a ki blast at her. She dodged it, but by a hair before jumping backwards to give her more space. The blast made contact with the wall behind her and exploded.

“Hey! We just settled here!” Zarbon snapped as the dust settled to reveal a giant hole.

Ginyu scratched his nose, “Sorry. I won't miss again.”

“Good luck.” Doggy spat lowly. “No one is hurting my dogs.”

“Oh? Is that what they are called?” Ginyu asked as he readied himself. His smirk turned evil. “I wonder what noises they make when you crush them?”

Doggy was taken aback by his question letting her guard down for a mere second. Ginyu noticed and unleashed another ki blast. This one was much larger this time and faster. Doggy didn't have time to dodge. She twirled her sword in front of her at a higher velocity and covered herself in a ball of fire. She felt the ki blast hit her and push her back, causing her to lose her footing. She whimpered at the power behind it, her knuckles burning from it's own heat. As the smoke cleared, Ginyu appeared to her left and swung at her taking her by surprise. His fist connected to her cheek, knocking her sideways, her sword spinning across the floor as it was knocked free. Doggy struggled to stay on her feet and danced on her right foot as the blow caused her to see stars and taste blood. Before she could right herself, a kick sent her skidding across the room. She groaned in pain and was slow to get to her feet, Ginyu coming up crackling his knuckles.

“Little girls are so easy to goad on.” Ginyu smirked as Doggy glanced up at him in fear. She also looked at the clock in surprise. Only a minute had passed since the beginning of the fight. Monk was right, five minutes was going to be long.

Doggy wiped her bloody nose and glared at the ground. She waited until Ginyu got a step closer before lifting herself into a head stand and spinning, her legs extending to kick him away from her so she could hop back to her feet. He jumped back from her and allowed her to flip back to her feet. Doggy also called her sword back to her and readied herself once more. Ginyu whistled, impressed.

“And I'm not letting it again.” Doggy snapped, swinging her sword to scrap against the metal flooring, causing sparks to shower at Ginyu. He marveled at the sparks before he saw Doggy jump at him, swinging her sword down on him. He dodged her and kept dodging as she swung at him, pushing him back. Once he was far enough, Doggy ended her assault with one more swing downward before kicking at him a few times, fire aiding her in putting more force into the kicks. The last one landed against Ginyu's arm as he physically blocked it instead of avoiding it. He let a small grunt as she hit before he grabbed her ankle. Doggy's face turned to shock as he forcefully turned her leg to a different angle causing Doggy's whole body to turn with it. She screamed at his grip and tried to kick free, cursing why she decided to kick at him. She tried to kick his hand away with her other foot, but was thrown in the air. As she came back down. Ginyu punched her square in the back, knocking the air out of her and sending her back across the floor. Doggy coughed and struggled to breath as her muscles and lungs spasmed from the punch. Blood also poured from her mouth from the damaged lungs for a few moments before she got her breath back. She struggled to get back her feet as she felt she couldn't get enough air to power her body.

Her vision doubled as she watched Ginyu approach her. Before she could even call a dagger to throw at him, he punched her back down to the ground before kicking her into wall across the room. Doggy screamed from the pain before she fell back to the ground. She whimpered as her body protested heavily. She attempted to get up, but a bolt of pain sent her back to the ground with a yelp.

“C'mon Doggy! You can't be out all ready! We have two minutes left!” Ginyu called out to her as he motioned to the clock. “Black trained you better than this! Get back up or I get to kill your pets.”

“I can't let them hurt my babies.” Doggy forced herself to her knees. Ginyu appeared in front of her, a punch going into her gut, forcing her against the wall once more. Doggy gave a silent scream before blacking out and going limp. Ginyu let her fall to the ground.

“Looks like you fail. Now I get hear how they scream.” Ginyu chuckled as Doggy's eyes popped back open. He tsk'd, but walked away. “My Lord Frieza may I borrow one of those dogs? I highly doubt she's getting back up, but let's see if torturing one gets a rise out of her.”

“That sounds like an idea.” Frieza purred allowing Ginyu to grab one. The dogs tried to jump away from him, but Nibble was grabbed up in a flash. The black dog floundered in Ginyu's grip, snapping at him while trying to jump from his grasp.

“Unhand him. The timer is still going.” Black stepped forward, his spear pointing at Ginyu. “I won't let them come to harm while she still has time.”

Ginyu chuckled and made Nibble yelp with a squeeze to his chest. “She's not getting up. Why defend a dead girl.”

Black snarled and looked back at Doggy. She was shivering on the ground still reeling from the hits. She was looking at Ginyu with fear. Black looked her in the eyes and felt a small wave of desperation to get back to her feet. She wasn't out, she just had to power through the pain. The seal on her back came to life, the crack in it widening and spreading. Doggy was then able to move a bit by bit. Black smirked briefly before leaning back against the wall. Ginyu was creating his own defeat.

“These legs are so tiny and cute. I wonder how much force it will take...” Ginyu wondered at Nibble's limps before grabbing one of his back legs. Nibble whimpered and struggled to pull his leg out of Ginyu's hand. Nibble screamed as a large crack was heard as Ginyu squeezed the dogs leg hard enough to shatter under the force. Doggy's eyes widened at the scream and she looked up. “Oh, not very much! A little loud though. Now the next one.”

“Leave him alone! I'm getting up!” Doggy tried to yell, but only came out as a whisper. She needed to get to her feet. She watched as Ginyu grabbed Nibble's next back leg. The other dangled as it started to swell, a small stream of blood originating from the break causing drops of blood to fall to the floor. She watched as Nibble weakly tried to kick his good leg out of the man's hand. The leg snapped just as quick as the first, Nibble screaming again, longer and louder this time. A rage filled Doggy as Ginyu shook him to stop the dogs cries. “Don't you break another leg!” Doggy snarled as she began to stand. Ginyu humphed and smirked evilly at her as he reached for the dog's neck. She started to see red. “I said stop!”

“You said no more legs.” Ginyu argued. “Didn't say anything about his neck.”

From behind Dodoria, Monk noticed Black was baring his teeth, but seemed to be trying to fight it. He looked back to Doggy and saw how angry she was getting as Ginyu tortured Nibble. A small amount of anger started to seep into him, but it wasn't his own, but it was encouraging his to well up. He looked back at Black in confusion, Black locking eyes at him knowingly. The Call Of The Pack. Doggy's seal had to be breaking down more if she was starting to include him as Black told him. He clutched his fists together tightly to direct the anger. 

Doggy could hear Nibble begging for the pain to stop and hell or high water she was going to get it to stop. She snarled unknowingly, she was pissed. The pain she was feeling was being washed away by the anger. Ginyu eyed her as he placed his hand on Nibble's neck. Something broke in Doggy and all she saw was fire. She felt herself rocket forward.

Ginyu only saw a wolf shaped mass of fire come at him, its jaws open like it was going to bite him. As it engulfed him, he felt something slash across his face as the fire began to burn at his skin. The fire sputtered out revealing Doggy had raked her long nails across his face, leaving deep trenches over his left cheek and across his nose. Ginyu dropped Nibble in surprise, Doggy catching the injured dog and creating the fire wolf again to attack Ginyu once more. He jumped out of the way before Doggy's leg swung at him from inside the wolf. She landed and snarled at him, fire emitting from her angrily as she held Nibble against her. The dog tried to climb up her to cling to her shoulder, but couldn't due to his legs. He settled to just whimper into her chest. “I SAID STOP!!” Doggy roared at the surprised Captain. He wiped his face and looked at the purple blood in shock. “Fuck you, Ginyu! No one hurts my babies and I MEAN it!” The fire intensified around her.

Ginyu began to grit his teeth at her, “How dare you!” He went to launch at Doggy, but Black appeared and punched him back across the room. This time he hit the wall, leaving a massive dent from the force. 

Black snorted as he landed in front of Doggy. “She's injured you. She wins.”

Doggy looked at Black in shock before she looked at the clock still on the wall. It was stopped at 30 seconds. She looked at Frieza and his crew. Dodoria looked nervous as Zarbon looked to Frieza in interest. Frieza looked amused. Doggy's fire began to dissipate.

“Well, doesn't she have some strong motherly instincts?!” Frieza laughed. “She got you right across the face, Mr. Ginyu! Impressive, Ms. Doggy! Marvelous even! I haven't seen Mr. Ginyu bleed in forever. Who knew threatening your dogs would make you such a threat to even my best man!” Frieza continued to laugh and praise as Doggy began to relax from the adrenaline rush. The pain started to flood back into her conscious. Her muscles wavered as they realized the extent of her damage.

Ginyu walked back to the group and attempted to wipe at the blood on his face. He glared at Black who bared a fang in warning at the Captain. “I wasn't expecting her to shape shift her fire nor move that fast. Most impressive, My Lord.”

Frieza smiled brightly. Doggy fought to stay conscious. “I'm glad I succeeded, My Lord. Your praise means a great deal to me.” Doggy tiredly got out. She took a deep breath and stood tall. “I do wonder, My Lord, what my rank will be now?”

“Oh, yes, that. I did promise that.” Frieza's smile turned mischievous. “Your new rank is...”


	9. Mistress

Mistress.

The word echoed in Doggy's head as she was lead to medical. 

Mistress Doggy.

Mistress to Frieza.

She was stunned to silence. Even the doctors recognized something other than her obvious wounds were bothering her. It also didn't help, Black looked ready to murder the nearest person that crossed him. No one asked anything and laid her in a tank to heal. They also tended to the injured dog. In a couple of hours, the two were free and returned to an awaiting Monk. Monk smiled warmly at her and lead her back to their apartment. Doggy silently entered her home and went straight to her room. Monk watched her in sympathy as the door shut behind the dogs. Doggy climbed into her bed and dived under her covers.

Back in the throne room, Black faced down Frieza. He wasn't happy at the turn of events and he wasn't going to let it be left unsaid. Ginyu and the two henchmen monitored the situation carefully. Black was a force to reckon with and they didn't want to trade blows with him, but they would protect Frieza if it was required.

"What are you doing? Making a Goddess a mistress?" Black questioned angrily. "You could have just given her the same rank as I and we could have continued our little friendship, but no! You want to keep an all-powerful Goddess, creator of the universe and all in it, as a glorified pet!"

Frieza sighed, "I still only have your word that she is such a Goddess. Until I have more proof of such power, I'm just safekeeping her."

Black grumbled lowly, "You could have had that with an elite rank. What are you waiting for? For her to have your throat in her hands before you open your eyes to the disrespect you are showing her?"

Frieza didn't like that. His face turned dark, "She should be thankful I haven't done worse to her. I made her a mistress. I could have easily made her a personal slave, treating her like the very dogs she owns."

Black snarled, "You wouldn't dare!"

Frieza closed his eyes and put out a hand like he was holding something. He smirked, "I could still reverse my decision on your insistence. She's fragile right now. Slow to block Ki blasts. It would be a shame if something happened."

"I would rip your measly head off your shoulders and burn your empire to the ground." Black eyed the little emperor darkly. He mellowed out with a deep breath. "I do not want that and neither do you. I have no intention of breaking our agreement unless I am forced. All I'm asking is for you to treat her kindly if you intend to keep her. It won't kill you. Hear me, Lord Frieza, even the best-trained dogs bite a forceful owner in due time." Black started to walk around him. "We will soon see if you fit the criteria to stay around her. The seal upon her back holding back her powers is soon to break."

Frieza made a disapproving face and cracked open one eye to watch as Black walked away from him. "I'll take your advice into consideration."

The next day, Doggy was greeted by a small blue round lady with purple hair at their door. She smiled up at Doggy and let herself into the apartment, floating across the floor towards Black. Black raised an eyebrow at the approaching woman but made no other moves. Doggy followed the woman, confused as to what was happening.

"What brings you here Berryblue?" Black asked the woman.

She chuckled, "Frieza has assigned me to ready his new mistress." She looked around the apartment and then to Doggy. "I think a new apartment is in order. This is far too small for Frieza's mistress."

"I don't need a big place. As long as I have a roof over my head, I'm happy." Doggy tried to be humble. "The size of my apartment will not affect my work."

"You can't entertain Lord Frieza in such a place." Berryblue countered continuing to look around.

"Entertain?" Doggy looked from the tiny woman to Black for an answer. "Why would I entertain him here?"

"Doggy, shush. You are going to work yourself up." Black stood and pulled Doggy towards him. "Berryblue is Lord Frieza's top adviser. She's handled the other mistress' as well."

"Others?"

"They were poor subjects." Berryblue answered.

Black smiled assuredly at Doggy, "They are long since dead." Black felt the wave of nervousness hit him as it engulfed her thoughts. "You will be different, Doggy. You can take care of yourself."

"We'll see." Berryblue retorted as she went into Doggy's open room. The dogs flew out of the room in surprise and ran to Doggy's side. "Ugh! Awful choices in here. We'll need a new wardrobe. Also, what is this upkeep in here? Were you raised in a barn?"

Doggy blushed and started to tuck behind Black. "I'm sorry. I haven't been able to tidy up lately." She pulled Black down to her height, "What is going on?"

Black chuckled, "Worry not, Doggy. She's going to tutor you on how to be a good mistress."

"Were you expecting this?"

Black shook his head, "I am in as much shock as you. I've just seen the process before. Just grin and bear it. She's very close to Frieza."

Doggy groaned as Berryblue left her room and floated back to them. Berryblue's yellow eyes bore into Doggy. "Stand straight girl! Have you no confidence?" She snapped as Doggy stood as straight as she could. "You want to last a day, start acting like a lady."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Doggy responded.

"Relax, Berryblue. Frieza likes her the way she is."

"Yes, the attack dog. Just because she acts like an animal, doesn't mean she needs to look like one." Doggy felt a stabbing pain in her gut at that insult. Great. She was known as his attack dog. Just what she wanted. "I will refine this mess right up. No Lord of mine will be seen with this swine."

Doggy heard a growl start to build in Black's chest. She retorted before he did, "I'm sorry. I've only been trained to fight, not dress like a show pony. I'm sure Lord Frieza doesn't want me transformed into one either."

"Oh, of course not, but we need to have a little pride in our appearance. You're leveling up Lady Doggy. Let's reflect that. You are a Mistress to the universe's emperor. Even Black is under you now."

"I am?" Doggy questioned looking at Black in shock. He nodded at her. "I thought I was like a slave...?"

Berryblue scoffed, "No, Lady Doggy. This is a reward for catching his eye. You are strong and loyal. He wants to keep you close to him. Show off his best."

"Oh..." Doggy responded in disbelief.

"No matter. Over the next few days, I will be teaching you the basics of what a mistress is to do and their future purposes. Today, we are going out. We may not be able to get you a new living space, but we can fix the rest of you." Berryblue floated up a bit higher and came behind Doggy. Placing a hand on Doggy's small of her back, she started to push her forward. She looked at Black with a sly smile. "No men allowed."

Black glared at that but watched as Doggy was lead away by the little adviser. "I'll hold down the fort then." He grumbled after the door closed. He looked down at the dogs. They looked back at him, wondering why they couldn't follow. "You don't want to. She's not going to have a good time."

Doggy was not enjoying her time with Berryblue. The adviser was mean as all get out and tore at every opinion Doggy had while also questioning her choices. It was like Doggy was with her own mother on Earth. Berryblue thankfully didn't want to change Doggy's armor at all, but her dresses and leisurewear were picked out for her after Berryblue deemed her incompetent at clothes shopping. Also thankfully, Berryblue kept to Doggy's favorite colors with a splattering of some differences. After that mess, Doggy was dragged to a salon and beauty parlor which she didn't even know existed. After a hair trim, the girls of the shop worked together to figure out a look for Doggy. A full-face was too much, but light makeup and a bright red lipstick suited Doggy well. They taught her how to maintain the look and brought her all the supplies. Before they left, Doggy's nails were painted a matching red and her feet tidied up from being barefoot. She was then forced to schedule more visits weekly to keep up her grooming. The women then had lunch where Doggy got an unwanted crash course on how to eat like a proper lady, Berryblue not allowing her to even eat the lunch until she sat properly, knew the place settings, and how to hold utensils, some of which Doggy had never seen before.

After lunch, she was returned to her apartment where lessons continued. Black, Monk, and the dogs watched curiously as Doggy was taught how to walk confidently and not like a commoner. As Doggy paced back and forth, Berryblue taught Doggy phrases she would use to greet others in a more formal tone and scenarios. They continued the lesson for another hour or two before she released Doggy to update Lord Frieza on her progress. Doggy was never so excited to see someone leave that wasn't Frieza himself before.

Doggy crashed on the couch. Monk leaned over the back of it to look down at her. "She likes you."

Doggy looked at him in shock, "Please tell me you are joking. That woman ripped me apart all day."

"He's not." Black backed Monk up. "She can get physical when she doesn't. She takes her job seriously."

Doggy groaned, "My back hurts from all the posturing I was doing."

Monk patted her shoulder, "You need the boost in confidence. You do walk around like you're waiting for a boogeyman to jump out."

Doggy glared into her pillow. She hated that she probably did walk like that since she was so scared of what was happening next all the time.

"Your makeup looks nice." Monk complimented. "Red makes you look lovely."

Doggy smiled. She did like the look she had at the moment and she hoped it was worth it in the long run. A question popped in her mind and she sat up. "Guys, can you be real with me...?" That got the men's attention. They both stammered a yes, unsure of what she was going to ask. "Why...?"

Black cocked his head at the question while Monk asked, "Why what? We need more information."

Doggy chewed on her painted lip, "Why... did he... make me... a mistress?" The men exchanged glances. "I'm scared to ask this, but... aren't I the wrong species?"

Black licked his lips as he thought. He knew what she was thinking. "To be truthful we don't know why he did this. To also be truthful, we don't know what plans he has for you either."

"Right now, rumor on the base is you are just a pet that deserved a special place next to him. The others are... more adult-centered." Monk added softly. "People think you slept your way to the top."

Doggy turned to Monk in horror. "Are you serious?! I've never... I would never... Who in the world would think..?" She retched at the thought. She was too busy trying not to die and stay in Frieza's good graces. She never looked at anyone in such a way.

"People with no other knowledge. Don't listen to them." Black waved off. "We know it's for other reasons."

"But, I know, it's because I'm a good little attack dog like Berryblue said. I just still worry that this little attack dog is going to be a... special pet as well?"

"Oh, you think he'll want to...?" Monk started to get where Doggy was going. He looked to Black to see if he should answer with the truth. Black nodded. "He may. Mistresses are known for that purpose, but Frieza is not your average Emperor. We truly don't know what he'll do."

Doggy sighed and looked down at the floor. All she wanted the whole time was to have a rank and when finally gifted one, it was a bitter pill to swallow. She hoped to be an elite. She hoped to accompany Black on missions. To be on the battlefields away from Frieza. Away from the ever-impending fight to the death for his amusement. Now she felt tethered to a man who only wanted to torture her for fun. Mistress her ass. She growled outwardly, "Thanks. I hate it."

The next morning, the group was interrupted once more by a new visitor. The trio was sitting down, eating breakfast when they were met with a knock on the door. The group only looked at the door in wonder at first. No one wanted to learn who was on the other side. Another knock rapped against the door before Monk decided to answer it. Doggy, fearing Berryblue was on the other side of the door, straightened up in her chair, and adjusted her silverware to the right position in her hands. Black chuckled at her as the door opened to reveal a small yellow alien along with Berryblue. Black made an interesting noise as Doggy stiffened at the sound of Berryblue's voice greeting them.

"Adviser Kikono! A pleasure to see you again!" Monk greeted happily. "Good morning Adviser Berryblue, looking radiant as ever."

Berryblue let herself in past Monk, chuckling, "There is no time for flattery Mr. Monk. Lady Doggy!" Doggy turned to her. "I want you to meet my cohort and another adviser to Lord Frieza, Mr. Kikono. He is our lead scientist."

Doggy stood and curtsied to him as he walked to stand next to Berryblue. The small yellow alien reminded Doggy of a frog. She had read of him when learning the language. She originally took to the material as she liked learning about the technology around her, especially since it was much more advanced than what she was used to. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir. I am a huge fan of your inventions."

Kinono coughed into his hand dismissively as he stood proudly, "Yes, Lady Doggy. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"What brings me the honor of your presence today, Adviser Kikono?" Doggy smiled down at him.

"I just wanted to meet the new Mistress and give her the spoils of her new position. It has come to my attention, everything you own is Mr. Black's. You don't have your own tablet or tech. I'm also going to order you the newest Scouters and new armor. We can't let you walk around in last year's technology."

Doggy perked, "Oh, thank you, Mr. Kikono! I'm excited! I can't wait to see your new improvements."

Kikono seemed to be taken back at Doggy's happiness not expecting that. "You're... You're welcome, M'Lady. They will be delivered later today."

"What about making her some shoes?" Berryblue asked glancing at Doggy's bare feet.

Doggy looked down at her feet before wiggling the toes and producing a small circle of flame around them. Kikono blinked in surprise at her little show. Apparently, no one had told him about her elemental powers. "I... Have no boots ever worked?"

"Black and I burn them off every time. Mostly I wrap them with bandages to give my ankle stability and create friction, so I don't slip and can grip the ground. Even then they still get burnt in the long run, so they never last the whole of the battle." Doggy called a roll of bandages to her hand and showed them to Kikono. "It would be neat to not have to worry about losing them every battle."

Kikono took the bandages and looked at them and then at her feet. After a few moments, he gave the bandages back. He began to inspect her feet, thinking. Doggy watched curiously as he walked around her.

"Have you forgotten since we last talked Kikono?" Black prodded with a sly smile. "I've been requesting them forever."

Kikono stiffened at the question, he looked nervously to Black. "I do not recall, Sir Black. I've only been working on what Lord Frieza allows."

Black grumbled and leaned down towards the much smaller adviser, "So now that Lady Doggy is important he'll allow it now? How convenient for you."

"Black..." Doggy blushed, embarrassed. She stiffened when his irritated glare transferred to her. She was starting to guess this was an ongoing battle. She mumbled an apology and looked away.

"Kikono you'll work on it later, am I correct?" Berryblue stepped in noticing the rising tension. Kikono looked at her in confusion before he caught on to her opening.

"Yes, yes. I will get right on it."

"Good. Doggy and I must continue our lessons. You may go." Berryblue excused him. Kikono looked around nervously before retreating out of the apartment. "Now may I have privacy with Doggy?"

"Now? Here?" Monk lifted his plate. "We are in the middle of breakfast."

"The balcony is a wonderful place to enjoy a meal at this time of day." Berryblue suggested with a coy smile. Black and Monk exchanged glances before they sighed and gathered their plates.

"Guess we'll be on the balcony when you are done." Black informed Doggy as they walked past the two women. He glared down at Berryblue, the woman only continuing to smile in response.

After the door closed, Doggy looked down at Berryblue. She wondered what the day held. "So Ms. Berryblue, what am I to do today? What wisdom will you bestow?"

"Let's finish your breakfast and have a chat." Berryblue joined Doggy at her table. She sat and looked at the messy table with disdain. Doggy returned to her seat and tried to remember all her lessons from the previous day. Doggy felt the woman's eyes boring into her, judging. "I'll decide after that."

Later in the evening, the trio walked through the forest. They were heading to a nearby ruin to train and get them all some fresh air. Doggy was exhausted from training with Berryblue all day but still wanted the outing to workout. She had been told about her forming her fire to that of a wolf to beat Ginyu when she was enraged. She didn't remember that. All she remembered was him about to break Nibble's neck and seeing her fire engulf her as her hatred did. Then she was suddenly in front of him and raking her nails across his face. She also remembered the relief she felt as Nibble clung to her safe from the man's grasp. She wanted to do that again without being angry and doing it without realizing why.

Doggy rode Timber while the men walked. Nearby, the dogs followed but explored the woods. They hadn't been this far from the base, so they were driven to learn everything they could. Truth be told, none of them had been this far. Doggy was super curious about the ruins and if nature had already started to take it back. Black was also curious. He never got to see the planets healing from Frieza's assaults. 

When they came upon the ruins, Doggy gasped seeing the crumbled buildings. The grass had taken root on the paved roads, but the buildings were only starting to collect vegetation as windblown dirt allowed seeds to germinate. The trio looked around curiously as they walked through. It was eerily quiet, their footsteps and Timber's hooves the only things making noise as they walked. They came upon a dilapidated fountain, the water around it purple with algae. 

"Why are we here?" Nibble asked as Doggy dismounted. He jumped onto the fountains crumbling edge and wagged his nub tail at her. Mellow joined him and huffed down at the dirty water. Too Fast continued to sniff around.

"You heard them. They are training. Are you losing your hearing old man?" Mellow answered before Doggy or Black could.

"Mellow, be nice to your father!" Doggy scolded. "We can go full force out here without fear of damaging the base."

Mellow's eyes suddenly lit up, "Burn it down, Mommy." Doggy looked at her gun-ho pet in exhaustion. He jumped up on her, wagging his tail happily. "Mommy strong. Mommy should have lit Mean Purple Man on fire."

Black laughed loudly when he overheard the conversation. Monk looked at him in shock from the suddenness. Monk couldn't hear the dogs or Timber which the two forgot quite often. They had to explain to Monk the ability after he looked confused one day after the two cocker spaniels were lectured after they got into a bloody fight, the dogs sitting and taking the lecture like they were understanding Doggy and Black.

"If only my love." Doggy patted her dog before turning to Black. "Are we clear?"

Black roared, loud enough Doggy could hear foundations of the nearby buildings shake. Timber lifted his head high and listened out for any disturbances. After a moment he snorted, "No one is here."

"We've been given the all-clear. Let's begin." Black turned to Doggy and called his spear. Doggy did the same with her sword. "Let's start with a quick bout. I'm going to go hard on you to simulate the corner Ginyu put you in."

"Other than threatening the dogs, what are we going to do to get her pissed?" Monk interrupted before Black could start his assault.

"I don't want her pissed. You never remember what you do in that state, you just react. I want her to have no other options and then we'll figure it out from there." Black answered launching at Doggy.

The two traded blows, Black slowly amping up his blows as he tested Doggy. She was stronger than before and faster. They sliced apart and set buildings on fire as they battled. Monk stayed near the fountain protecting the animals and watching. The heat from the fires weren't bothering him which he thought was nifty. He used to sweat and have a harder time breathing around the flames when they were in the gym. Black's words from before entered his mind. Doggy's goddess powers were leaking out to him as she saw him as part of her pack. Monk absentmindedly pet Nibble as he thought to himself.

Soon Doggy was at Black's mercy and she was tossed about like a rag doll. Black finally sent her into a building and stopped his assault. He heard Doggy groaning from inside the building. "Tap into the fire, Doggy. Don't let me defeat you."

Doggy glared at him from under the rubble, "Then don't throw me into a building!"

Black chuffed, "Excuses! Set the building on fire and then go from there." He smiled when Doggy engulfed the building in fire. It swirled and pulsed as she tried to manipulate it into a shape. After a few attempts, she waved the fire away. The burnt remains of the building crumbling around her.

"It didn't want to." Doggy explained. "It didn't feel right."

Black cocked his head. Maybe pulling the fire from around her wasn't the answer. He remembered the fire emanating from Doggy after her attack. It burned fiercely until she calmed down. Maybe tapping into what she was feeling was the answer. "What were you feeling before you attacked Ginyu?"

"He was hurting Nibble. I needed to save him. I had time. He shouldn't have touched him." Doggy answered.

"Yes, Yes, I agree, but what was the feeling behind it? Were you mad? Betrayed? Pissed off?" Black prodded though he knew the answer. Doggy had been unbelievably livid that her dog was being hurt in front of her.

Doggy seemed to become meek. She was embarrassed she lost her nerve in the fight. Black urged her on. "I was mad. So so mad."

"Mad about what?" Black continued to prod. He felt a small wave of anger from her.

"He was torturing my baby," Doggy remembered Nibble's scream and began to tear up. "I've done everything that man wanted and he let Nibble come to harm before he said he would and that was if I failed. I hadn't failed when he put his hands on him."

"I see." Black closed his eyes. Black's stomach soured as he prepared his next jab. "So you are only putting effort in when it's for others?"

Doggy baffled, "That's how I've always been! You know that."

"What about you, Doggy? Don't you fight for yourself?"

"That's... That's selfish." Doggy looked insulted at the very question.

"No, Doggy, that's self-preservation. Why protect the dogs when you don't bother to protect yourself?" Black began to snarl and walked towards Doggy. "Why even come this far?"

"I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of this." Doggy argued backing up. Black felt her fear and confusion. "I just got swept up in the motions. I don't want to be here. I fight to provide for my dogs as they do not need to suffer for things they can't control."

"Then Oni and Tempura died for nothing? If they cared for you not they wouldn't have let you slaughter them for Frieza without a fight. A real fight. I saw the footage. They let you because they cared for you and they didn't want to see you dead."

Doggy's face paled, "You saw?" Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "No... No! Black, please stop! What are you even doing?" Why was he coming at her and bringing up the past?

Black snarled in Doggy's face, "No, Doggy, you make me stop! Have some pride in yourself. Maybe you are regretting your life so far, but deep down you made these decisions to go forward. You wanted this. To be at the top. To be helpful. To protect the ones you love."

"I didn't want this! Everyone would be better if I wasn't here. Oni and Tempura would still be alive and-" 

Black's eyes widened at her words before he snarled once more, his right hand striking her across the face. "Unbelievable! Do you dare invalidate my feelings? Monk's feelings? You dare think I wouldn't be affected by your death? You're more important to me than my meager connections to Frieza! I will avenge you ten times over if he or anyone lays a finger on you." Black stepped from Doggy. He glared down at her, "You need to be selfish at times Doggy to stay alive. Not for your dogs, not for me, not for Monk. I've seen how happy you get when you have a breakthrough. Stop pretending you aren't proud of yourself when you've done things."

Doggy sobbed, "If I do it for myself, I'm THE MONSTER. When I say it's for my boys, I can digest it easier. I'm not an all-powerful being with no feelings!"

"And I am?" Black questioned growling.

Doggy realized her mistake. "No, not you. I meant-" 

Black turned his back, "If you don't start thinking about yourself, Frieza is going to eat you up and you won't last but a moment. You're not some weak dog! Bare your teeth!"

Doggy's anger flared, "Why is everyone calling me a dog?!" Flames started to emit from Doggy. Black turned back around in surprise. Doggy felt something in her rising. Her vision blurred as she saw something appear behind Black. It was the wolf from her dream, staring down at them and snarling. She felt words come to her mouth as the wolf faded from view, "I'm not a dog! I'm a wolf!" Doggy felt the fire burst from her, willing it to form a wolf that stood over her, it's own teeth bared. "You want me to fight for myself? Then I will start with your disrespect!" Doggy lunged at Black, the man snarling back at her as they collided. 

Monk was taken aback as the sounds of two wild animals fighting seemed to fill the air suddenly. He stood and looked around for the source. As he approached the fire line, he saw Doggy bite into Black's shoulder as the two disappeared into a burning building close to him. "The fuck...!" Monk blurted out before Doggy was thrown through the wall of the building right next to him. "What is going on?!" 

Black came roaring out of the building and pinned Doggy to the ground. She snarled and kicked at him as he roared down at her. Monk noticed both seemed to be covered in scratch marks from each other as well as bite wounds. He knew he felt their argument, but how had it devolved into a fisticuff situation that had even Black injured. "Get off me!" Doggy roared back at him. "I was winning!"

"Don't you remember? I don't have feelings." Black snapped.

"Guys, I think we can stop now. This has gotten way out of hand." Monk tried to step in.

"I wasn't TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Doggy sent another wolf shaped flame after Black. Black shook it off and readied a punch.

"Oh, good! Hey, the wolf shaped flame! We can stop now!" Monk futilely tried to point out. He was panicking on how to get the two to stop fighting. He saw a black blob run over to them.

Nibble suddenly appeared in Doggy's vision, the dog jumping to lay on her chest. He began to lick her face, "Mother, calm down. You're hurting Black. We like Black remember?"

Doggy tried to shake her dog off, "Nibble, no! Stop giving me kisses! Now is not the time!" She felt Black's weight release her and she grabbed at her dog. She lifted Nibble from under the armpits. "I said ENOUGH!"

The small dog's tails wiggled, "Mother mad now, but she'll be sad if she hurts Black. Black friend. Love Black. Love Monk."

Black sat close to her. He looked disappointed. "I'm sorry, Nibble. I deserved it. I goaded her on."

Monk snorted angrily, "And after you said that wasn't what you wanted!"

Doggy looked at Black. He looked away from her. "He's right though. I would be..." Doggy was silent for a few moments as she started to calm down and understand their argument. "I'm sorry, Black. Monk. I need to care more about myself. I can't keep my dogs or you safe if I just go with the flow all the time."

"Is this what this fight is about?" Monk questioned curiously. He squatted down. "Do you struggle with confidence Doggy?"

Doggy nodded, "Always, but I can't keep running from the fact that I've done some pretty cool things. Things other humans can't do."

"I'm proud of you." Monk complimented. "You've come really far. A lot of others can't say the same. Black just wants you to become the best possible you there is. I don't know what started this argument, but I'm sure he meant well."

"Mother doesn't need to protect us. I may need help every so often cause I'm small, but you don't need to worry about me." Nibble spoke as she placed him in her lap.

"Mommy strong!" Mellow appeared beside her. "I will die for Mommy, but Mommy shouldn't die for me!"

"I want none of us to die, but we will protect you. That's what dogs do, Mother." Too Fast added as he came up behind her. Doggy hugged each of her dogs individually and stood up. Black and Monk followed suite. Doggy looked to Black who met her eye once more. "Again, I'm sorry Black. I shouldn't have attacked you."

Black smiled and stood proudly. He wiped at a scratch and looked at the blood on his fingers fondly. He looked at her, impressed. "No apology needed Doggy. I'm glad you did. Cause if you can attack me, you can attack anyone threatening you."

"But I attacked you for attacking me verbally and calling me a dog. That wasn't threatening."

"Something in you said enough though." Black smirked knowingly. He felt Doggy's anger and saw what appeared behind her eyes. The Light was mad at his assault on her insecurities. The Light hated being called out for her fallbacks. He knew all too well she'd throw herself in a fire to save others and how she was greatly weakened in the fight with Buu due to it. Hell, he even knew it was probably how she died. Her confidence took a hit that lasted millennia from it and it was his job to bring it back.

"Well let's head back now that missions accomplished. We'll heal and have a celebratory dinner." Monk suggested excitedly


	10. Perks

Doggy felt something hit her torso and she went underwater. Doggy woke with a start and fought up to the surface. She gasped and coughed as she expelled the water from her lungs. Doggy glanced around looking for her attacker. She found herself back in the dark forest, the wolf standing over her watching in amusement.

“Did you just do that?” Doggy questioned the wolf. She let out a heavy sigh after it nodded. “Really? I was sleeping peacefully! Why this nightmare?” The wolf cocked its head at her rant. “Of course you don’t know what I’m talking about, you’re a figment of my imagination.”

“Humph! You wish girl!” A woman's voice which reminded Doggy of her own ushered from the wolf. Doggy paled. Did it just talk? It had never uttered a word before. “I’m more like your subconscious mixed with the memories and feelings of the Goddess of the Light manifesting together to show ourselves to you.”

Doggy froze solid in the water which wasn’t as deep anymore, her body now resting on the bottom where she floated moments before. “Excuse me?”

The wolf's head tilted in confusion. “Black hasn’t told you?” The wolf questioned curiously. She snorted like she was chuckling. “Such a silly tiger I have.”

"Wait, what? He was supposed to tell me? Tell me what? He only told me I was a warrior like him." The wolf chuckled again. 

“Classic. This isn't my first revival. He’s pulled this once before.”

“You've died multiple times?”

“This is my third or fourth. I'm a silly Goddess. I like to risk myself though this time wasn't me just being stupid. I was hunted.” The wolf looked into the pond beside Doggy. Doggy oohed as a white wolf with gray ticking down her back stood tall with two black wolves on both sides of her. “The one who hunted me, I fear, is here. I was hoping he would not track us down again or that he would have died by now, but I hear him. I sense him. We are in danger.”

Doggy laughed abruptly. “Frieza is more of a danger right now. I'm just trying to stay alive around him right now.” Doggy responded pulling herself out of the water to stand. She looked up to see the wolf looking at her with a bored expression.

"You shouldn't worry about him. He's nothing." The wolf dismissed. "He wants to keep you around. He wants ME around. Having the Light on his side is preferable as you don't want us against you." Doggy blinked in confusion. The wolf chuckled and turned away to walk back to shore. "Make him work for your favor. You're already a force to be reckoned with and you'll just get stronger as we assimilate." 

“Assimilate? You can't just awaken?”

“If I do, you'll burn to ash in an instant. I am too strong. We have to do this slowly. The seals I had put on me are to assist in that.”

“Seals?” Doggy remembered the images Monk showed her, asking for hints on how to research them. Were they the seals the wolf was talking about? “The symbol Monk showed me…?”

"It's the Norse symbol for a wolf. When it finally breaks down, you'll have most of my powers." The wolf sat upon the shore and looked back at her. "You just have to watch your back for my hunter. He is close and he is waiting. He's in it for the long run. He waited hundreds of years before he got his chance last time." 

“Waited hundreds of years? Why wait that long?”

“He waited until I was unable to defend myself. I mean, I could, but I couldn’t use my full powers to fight him off and he wore me down before the final blow.”

“What makes it so a Goddess can’t defend herself?”

The wolf leaned down to look Doggy in the eye. “I was pregnant.”

Doggy felt something tapping her face as she woke up. It was the greyhound's tail wagging against her cheek. She grabbed the tail and looked around her room and startled when she saw Berryblue standing next to her bed.

“Must they sleep on top of you?” She questioned disapprovingly.

"Because I love them and I like it when they cuddle me. More important question, why are you in my room while I'm asleep?!" Doggy retorted. 

"Your last day of training was supposed to start an hour ago." Berryblue glared at her. 

Doggy put on her new scouter and looked at that time. She rubbed her face, groaning, noticing it was nearly noon. Why hadn’t her men awoken her? Black was usually anal about her waking time. “Where’s Black? He usually wakes me up.”

“Out. Come now get dressed. Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Out? Out where?” Doggy questioned, sliding out of bed. The dogs jumped down after her. She started to dress.

Berryblue turned around to give her some privacy. “That’s between Lord Frieza and him. I do not care and nor is it my business or yours.” 

“Black is my cohort why am I not to know?” 

"Frieza will tell you if not, you don't ask. Simple." 

Doggy gave an annoyed look at the wall. She finished dressing before letting Berryblue lead her from the room. This little woman was getting on her nerves. All week Doggy had been with her learning nothing, but how to be a proper lady though she seasoned the lessons with learning Frieza’s language for funsies. The tediousness was annoying Doggy and she hoped this day went by quickly. For once she wanted to be near Frieza if it meant this woman wasn’t around.

In the evening, Black returned with Monk both covered in muck and blood. Doggy greeted them enthusiastically which got her scolded by Berryblue as it was unbecoming of a lady to show that much emotion. Doggy turned on her then and stood over her, glaring down at her.

“I will greet my men as I please! Can I even show any emotion? I am aware there is a time and place for mannerisms, but don’t you dare tell me how to act in my own home.” Doggy snapped down at the adviser.

Berryblue looked up at her stubbornly, but Doggy held fast. After a moment, Berryblue closed her eyes and stepped back signaling her withdrawal. Doggy stood tall and returned to Black and Monk. The two greeted Berryblue happily before they filled Doggy in on their mission. It was a simple wild animal hunt in a nearby mine that fed the base its power. A giant pack of canids had made it their den and they were to chase them out. It turned into a bloodbath when the animals turned out to be severely territorial. 

Berryblue coughed into her hand to gain their attention. Doggy charged up for another lecture. It didn't come, Berryblue simply pulling a black card out of her breast pocket causing the men to gasp. Doggy gave the two quizzical looks. 

“Oh, it seems you two recognize this. This is your last gift from Lord Frieza. We've upgraded your armor and given you everything you need to be of use. This is a card you can use to purchase everything you want and need. The boys will tell you what it can all do. You only get one, so don’t lose it. I will take my leave and return to Lord Frieza. Lady Doggy, you are to report to him tomorrow morning. Wear your armor and remember your manners.” She offered the card to Doggy who took it gingerly from her.

“Thank you, Berryblue. I’ve enjoyed our time together.” Doggy looked at the black card. It had her name inscribed on it with gold lettering. “Will I also see you tomorrow?” She hoped not.

"Depends on if Lord Frieza wants me there to observe to improve you. I have faith he will not. Have a good day Lady Doggy, Black, Priest Monk." The men waved at her as the adviser walked out of their home. They waited a few moments before they turned their attention to the card. 

“The black card!” Monk breathed excitedly.

“I don’t think any other mistress had one. They got the elite one.” Black even marveled.

Doggy was confused, “So it's special but how?”

Monk gave her a bewildered look, "I keep forgetting you've never paid attention because it never concerned you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver card with his name etched on it. Black pulled his out as well. "These are the elite credit cards. All the money we earn if we are awarded any goes on here. I'm a priest so I get only so much put on here regularly. Black earns it on the regular as well and when he does the special missions. Lower members of the army don't get any compensation as they are taken care of food, housing, and equipment-wise." Monk continued to explain as he took Doggy's card to look at it closely. Black stole it afterward. 

"I've been with the family for so long and have only seen three of these," Black added. "It has no limit. You can buy anything with it. Services, people, and things. Anything not already given to you by your status." 

“I can buy people with that??” Doggy asked surprised. 

“As in if you need extra help. Some elites charge for services if they assist as they won’t get the commission upon completion. This way you can pay them.”

Monk chuckled, “Though I highly doubt they would given where you stand.”

“Assassins and the Ginyu Force may well be the only ones that charge you. Even Frieza has to pay them.” Black added.

Doggy was handed back her card and she stared at it in wonder. Finally, something good was coming out of this. She could buy whatever she wanted and one thing immediately came to mind. It wasn't super expensive, but she dared not ask for it before. She looked at the two innocently. "Do you guys think the market is still open?" 

Monk nodded, “Yeah, it stays open until late at night.”

“Cool, cause I have something I want to purchase right away.” Doggy informed them as she brought the card to her lips. “Will you come with me?”

“Of course!” Black smiled brightly as Monk nodded enthusiastically.

Two hours later and the group was putting together a gaming system. Doggy bee-lined right for the electronics store upon arrival to the market and took her cohorts by surprise when she informed them she wanted the system. She was a gamer on Earth and though she didn’t play multiplayer games, she had been big on RPGs. As Berryblue was dragging her around, Doggy spotted the system and looked it up upon receiving her tablet. She was ecstatic to see it came with a wide variety of game types. She dreamed of owning the system herself and now she did.

“I wish I knew you liked video games, Doggy. I would have used these to help you learn the language faster.” Black remarked as they booted up the system. 

"How long has this been around?" Doggy followed the on-screen prompts in setting it up. She had to keep asking the men what some words meant. 

“Since before you came on board. There are even competitions. It’s not looked at as fondly as the real sports ones, but it has a decent following.” Monk responded as he looked through the pile of games to see which one Doggy wanted to play first. He was a gamer as well and knew how most of the games played and their stories.

"I didn't think this thing would exist here anyway." Doggy mused. 

"There are plenty of things to do outside of the massive genocide of galaxies. As long as you get your work done, he doesn't care what you do. Unhappy people don't help you build an empire." 

"So you are saying that fact he is lax in what you do on your day off excuses in the back of people's minds the terror he reaps across the universe?" Doggy questioned curiously. 

"More like, "thank god it's not me", mentality or a lot convince themselves or are convinced there is a reason why those are dying and not them. Prince Vegeta is a good example of Saiyans are better than everyone else and since no one compares, they should be wiped out mentality." Black answered. "So many people have different reasons why they are okay with this. Some aren't okay with this, but they don't last long." 

“I do miss when King Cold was doing this. He was much nicer, but he was stumbling on roadblocks that we would have to break down. Frieza is a bulldozer. You don’t want to do what he wants, then you don’t exist anymore. Problem solved.” Monk explained further.

“He also didn't also call me his Big Kitty either.” Black grumbled, annoyed.

Doggy looked at the loading screen as the device updated as the men chatted beside her, zoning out. Their voices faded into the distance as she lost herself in thought. She was one that wasn't okay with any of this, but she didn’t want to rock the boat. Not yet. Wait. Not yet? Why not yet? Why was she thinking of ever rocking it? These weren't her thoughts. She looked up at her screen again and widened her eyes upon seeing the wolf staring back at her. She blinked and she was back to staring at herself in the loading screen. She sighed and relaxed.

Black noticed and felt the spike of fearful surprise in Doggy and looked at her curiously, “Is everything all right?”

That snapped Doggy out of a trance she didn’t think she was in. She turned to Black, “Oh yeah! I'm fine. Why?”

Black eyed her suspiciously, knowing she was lying. “I thought I saw you stiffen.”

Doggy chuckled waving it off, “No. No. I was just thinking about which game I wanted to play. Monk? Have you found any good ones for me to try?”

The next morning, Doggy was up and ready for the day before the sun even came up. Black wasn't even awake until an hour before she had to report. Monk was all ready gallivanting around somewhere. Doggy anxiously paced the apartment, triple-checking herself, and trying to find something to do to pass the little time she had before reporting. She ate breakfast with lightning speed, forcing her to watch Black eat his much more slowly as he was still trying to wake up. Once Black was ready, the two headed out.

“Lord Frieza, Lady Doggy has arrived.” Zarbon announced as Doggy entered the throne room. Black stayed outside the throne room, stationing by the door and propping himself against the wall. He didn't need to be in there with her, but he was to stay close. Doggy was sure he was going to nap in place as she stood in the room.

Doggy curtsied and greeted back. “Good morning, My Lord. I am here to be of service.” 

Frieza didn’t even turn to look at her his vision unable to be torn from the view in front of him though nothing was there. “Congratulations, Lady Doggy. You survived Berryblue.” Doggy dared not answer out loud, but she gave a little nod to show acceptance. "My advisers treated you well I'm hoping?”

“Yes, My Lord, they did. Berryblue was very knowledgeable and Kikono was very gracious. I look forward to working with them more.” More Kikono, then Berryblue though. The scientist liked to act evil, but he was nice if you were nice to him. “Is there anything you want me to do, M'Lord?”

Frieza chuckled, “Nice to see you so eager, Doggy, but no not at the moment. Just keep us company.”

Doggy curtsied, “Yes, M'Lord, it would be my pleasure.”

The next few hours, Doggy stood obediently to the side, listening and watching as Frieza worked with Zarbon and Dodoria as well as visitors that came and went. Doggy was shocked at how many people reported to him in a day that were from seemingly every possible part of the supply chain and chain of command. The only person that seemed to catch her attention more so than the others was Little Vegeta and his gaggle of Saiyan underlings. He immediately glared at her upon entry before going to one knee. Doggy felt the wolf's annoyed thoughts bubbling up to the surface as she tried to listen to their conversation.  
Vegeta relayed his last mission which Doggy saw Frieza frown deeply to. Vegeta didn't perform well. It was filled with mistakes and Vegeta even lost several of his men. He was only a child still, so Doggy didn't think it would have been too big of a deal in the grand scheme of things, but she was wrong. Frieza clicked his tongue and glanced at her. 

“Lady Doggy, you have conquered a few planets, please enlighten Prince Vegeta on what he did wrong.” Frieza ordered. Doggy looked at him in shock before swinging her eyes to Prince Vegeta. The Saiyan prince stared daggers at her.

She took a deep breath and thought about what she could do differently. "It seems My Lord that Prince Vegeta made very poor decisions while on this mission. It left him open for ambushes and routes for the targets to escape causing him to work harder and lose men needlessly." Doggy stood tall, "I feel like if he took a second to think things through, he wouldn't have had this much trouble. All of this was easily avoidable." 

“Why is a girl of no rank lecturing my Prince on his techniques?” Nappa jumped to defend his Prince. 

“Yes, why is there a peasant in here lecturing me?” Vegeta questioned angrily.

“What you call a girl with no rank, is now of a higher rank and more knowledgeable of battle tactics than you. Lady Doggy why don’t you inform him.”

Doggy could feel all the glares from the Saiyans in front of her. “Yes, Lord Frieza. Prince Vegeta, I have been given the rank Mistress to Lord Frieza while you were away. I'm sorry if this displeases or comes to you as a shock, Young Prince.”

"You gave the slave girl a high rank?" Vegeta asked angrily. 

“I fought my way up here, Prince Vegeta. I didn’t get the kindness of being born into a rank and having to do the bare minimum to keep it.” Doggy cut at the Prince surprising herself. 

“Ho HO!” Frieza laughed loudly. “My new pet has some sharp teeth doesn’t she?” He finally turned around and approached Prince Vegeta, a disappointed look on his face. Doggy watched nervously. “Take this chance Vegeta to learn a lesson and do not disappoint me again or you can find out why Lady Doggy stands beside me and you don't.”

The Prince nodded and the group retreated as soon as Frieza turned away. Doggy relaxed and hoped the two wouldn't cross paths anytime soon. A thought then occurred to her. She turned to Frieza who returned to his previous standing position.

“Lord Frieza, I have a question I would like to ask?” Doggy asked nervously. Her anxiety spiked as Dodoria and Zarbon looked at her.

"What is it Lady Doggy?" Frieza side-eyed her. 

“Am I able to defend myself now? I know Mistress is a high rank, but where I come from, yes I could be close to the King or Emperor, but-”

"The only person above you is me," Frieza answered. "No repercussions will happen if you strike anyone down unless it interrupts our business." 

Doggy bowed and thanked him. She was worried she still couldn't defend herself against Prince Vegeta, but she also knew she couldn't kill him even on accident. Doggy may be Frieza's pet dog, but Vegeta was his pet monkey. She returned to just watching as the day progressed. She also found she could use her tablet to research and read up on the visitors. Dodoria pointed out as well on her device that she could look up a wide variety of subjects. She could even look at the current projections of battles and future endeavors. She cursed Berryblue and Kikono for not informing her of this, but she dived into the information at her fingertips. Black rarely used his tablet unless it was to look up quick information on what he was doing or where he was going. She didn't think it would be a library all on its own.

Frieza watched her reflection closely. She read silently, her eyes darting across the screen as she absorbed information. He had never seen a mistress be somewhat willing to learn things and stand where she did. She was nervous at first and after she helped scold Vegeta, but she was quickly relaxing. She also seemed to have changed a bit since her fight with Ginyu. Berryblue's teachings weren't the only reason he was sure, but it impressed him nevertheless.

"Lady Doggy," Frieza called her. Doggy fought to not finish the sentence about Black's previous mission and answer Frieza quickly. She tore her eyes away from the tablet and looked up eagerly. "You are excused for today. I will call for you when I am of need of you." 

Doggy stood proud, “Thank you for allowing me to be here. Have a good night Lord Frieza.” Doggy bowed deeply before taking her leave. As soon as she saw Black, she ran to him excitedly.

Black was surprised to see her so happy. He smiled down at her, “Congrats. You lived.”

“I did!” Doggy answered proudly before settling down and looking a bit embarrassed. “Though I think I've made enemies with Prince Vegeta.”

Black snorted back a laugh, “You exist. That's enough to be an enemy to him.”

"I feel bad though," Doggy admitted starting to lead Black back to their apartment. "He's only like... What? Eight? Eight years old and they expect him to be perfect when conquering." 

“Saiyans are bred for taking over planets. Even their infants can do it if placed on a planet with a full moon. At eight he should be able to take over planets with very little resistance and mistakes.” Black informed her.

Doggy became quiet as she walked. She had forgotten about all that. It still didn't make her feel better. She knew the circumstance behind his reason for being here to be practically being raised by Frieza and also the lie that was fed to him and his men. Maybe she was feeling some motherly instincts since he was just baby by human standards. 

"Lady Doggy!" Doggy heard Monk call from down the hall. The two stopped to find him running up from behind. He slid to a stop in front of them. "We need your card! I have a radio station you'll love and can attach to your scouter. It won't cost you a dime, but it needs elite and up cards to access." 

Doggy looked confused, “What?”

“Is that where you have been all day? Researching how she can access a radio station?” Black questioned disapprovingly.

Monk waved him off, "It's Club Blue's radio station! We've always lived there, so I wasn't sure if we could get it off the planet, but it's available for Elites." 

Black visibly perked, “I haven't heard the songs from Club Blue in so long.”

“Club Blue?” Doggy asked, lost. She never heard of such a place.

“It doesn't exist.” The two responded together spooking Doggy.

"We are kidding!" Monk chuckled, "It's a neutral zone that most don't know about and vacation spot for lucky individuals. It's an invite-only place." 

“Frieza, his family, and his allies go there yearly to refresh contracts, null contracts, and plan out the future of the empire.” Black added.

“Also those of us that are neutral like Black and I live there full time unless we are called away. The god I serve lives there and Club Blue is his temple. Since he is the god of music as well as the wind, the place is like a music capital. Your favorite band has tons of songs on their radio you will not hear anywhere else.” Monk continued.

“Oh, that sounds neat.” Doggy didn't need much convincing for more music choices. “I'm excited to hear Nasty Habit's other songs. They can't make anything I don't like.”

“Also we can introduce you to DJ Wezel!” Monk added glancing at Black excitedly.

Black nodded, “Yes, I think you would enjoy him as well.”

“Oh, that's weird. Black, I didn't think you had recommendations.” Doggy teased.

“He is a good friend of ours and you'll definitely like most of his songs. He sings things Frieza doesn't like and doesn't want most to hear.” Black assured her.

"Well, you guys are making me so curious! Let's go have a dance party! Celebrate my first day serving as Frieza's mistress!" Doggy jumped in place. 

The next few weeks flew by as Doggy settled into her role. After a few days of watching, Frieza started pairing her with Dodoria and Zarbon to carry out little tasks, mostly checking up on things or chasing down soldiers being culled for various reasons. Nothing too hard or demanding. She thought she would be just a pretty face more or follow Frieza around, but that wasn't to be for a while. She was still getting used to having rank and watching soldiers panic at her presence though she still laughed embarrassingly at their reactions. The only place she had trouble in was in the market and mess hall when she had to go down in there for an errand. There, people were more confident to voice their opinions since their voices could blend into the background. She could hear the name-calling and insinuations around her. 

Today was like any other. She was sent down to the market to pick up something for Zarbon. People darted out of her way as she walked. She greeted those who made eye contact with her with a gentle smile. Conversations stopped and she felt hundreds of eyes focusing on her as she went in deeper.

“She's his Mistress?”

“What did she do to get there?”

“Heard she killed her way up.”

“Rumor is that she is a Goddess.”

“That thing? She looks weak. She doesn't even have a power rating?”

“Aren't Goddess' suppose to be pretty?”

Nothing Doggy hadn't heard before but was starting to annoy her. She wasn't going to be baited by it. She will be hearing this for a long time and just needed to get used to it. She continued. 

She saw Black in the distance on his own little errand for her and turned to join him. He was shopping for the dogs. They needed an upgrade to their armor and also new toys. They had to make everything for them themselves and Black was out researching materials. Doggy lifted her arm to greet him when she felt something hit her head before covering her in a thick sticky liquid. The smell of fruit greeted her nose and she froze. The crowd started to giggle while the nearest ones attempted to get far enough away from her.

The cup dropped to the floor as Doggy looked at the mess she was now covered in. It was a protein shake and bright pink. She looked around for the guilty party but only saw shocked faces looking at her. She started to growl, but stopped and took a deep breath. Using her fire, she eyed the crowd stubbornly as the shake evaporated and burned to ash that she could just pat off. When it was over she turned and saw Black was gone. 

She heard his growl emanate from deep in the crowd. He saw who threw the cup and was probably dealing with them. “Black?” Doggy questioned as the crowd parted to reveal Black standing over a dead soldier, their throat and chest sliced open. Black's expression was murderous as he eyed the crowd. 

“Anyone else?” Black dared.

The crowd quickly dispersed, people even bumping into each other to get out of their way. Doggy smiled fondly at Black and let him walk up to her. She pulled out a handkerchief to clean off his hand. “I didn't give you permission.”

"He was a low-class soldier. Frieza would have had him hunted once he found out about this." Black grumbled as he let her tend to his bloody claw. He also burned off what the napkin didn't get off of him. 

Doggy chuckled, “How would you know?”

Black poked her forehead, "If you don't think he is watching and tracking you, you are the fool. What are you doing down here anyway?" 

“Oh, you know an important errand.” Doggy hyped up before showing off a ticket. “Zarbon wants me to pick up his new suit.”

“Another one?”

"He CAN NOT be seen in the same one twice. He won't tell me, but I'm getting prince vibes off him. So spoiled." Doggy rolled her eyes. "Want to join me so no one else shares their drink with my clothes?" 

Black offered his arm to her, “I would be honored Mistress Doggy.”

Black continued to escort his charge back to the throne room and left her to finish her task. As he returned to shopping for the dogs he insisted if she left again, to call him to keep her company. Doggy rolled her eyes and stepped into the throne room, a blue-skinned lady with golden yellow hair in a bun greeted her from Frieza's side. She was dressed as a medical doctor. Doggy had seen her face before in a report. She couldn't place what her name or title was. 

“Finally! What took you so long?!” Zarbon rushed her before Doggy could greet the woman.

Doggy handed over the new garment. “I'm sorry, Zarbon. Had someone slow me down and the shop wasn't quite finished with the adjustments and had me wait.”

“Excuses!” He snapped at her before leaving the room.

Doggy watched him leave before laughing off his anger towards her. She found he was never truly annoyed with her, but loved to take it out on her. She quickly learned to either ignore or pacify him. She started to walk to Frieza's side. He turned towards her and motioned at the woman. 

“Lady Doggy, glad to have you join us again. I want you to meet our lead medical expert, Amaretta.” Frieza introduced the woman.

“Nice to meet you Lady Doggy.” Amaretta bowed. “I was just discussing with Lord Frieza I may need your help as well as Black's.”

Doggy perked. “Oh, I can try. I'm not sure what a medical expert wants with us, but my mother was a nurse and I did take some animal health classes in school.”

Frieza looked bored, "Why am I not shocked?" Doggy wasn't sure if he was annoyed with Doggy's love of animals or bored from knowing if it was animal-related, she had had her hands in it. 

Amaretta looked at him with a small smile. "So you weren't joking about her love of animals?" 

“Amaretta needs your help on a farm of ours.” Frieza ignored her question.

“Farm?” Doggy's eyes widened and began to sparkle. Farms had animals. Big animals. “What can I do to help? Are there cows?”

“What's a cow?” Amaretta asked lowly before continuing, “I'm not sure what that is, but we do have cattle that are sick and my medical teams are unable to figure out what is wrong.”

“So you need me to talk to them?” Doggy questioned trying to punch down the excitement inside her. She was going to meet and talk to big farm animals and cattle to boot! She loved cattle and she hoped they were like cows. "I will gladly do that for you. I hope I can be helpful for you to figure out what's wrong." 

Amaretta put her hands together excitedly, “Oh! Thank you, Mistress Doggy! Are you able to come with me now? They have been sick for quite a long time and I don't want to wait any longer to diagnose them.”

Doggy looked to Frieza. He nodded at her and turned away from them. “Thank you, Lord Frieza! I will return her as soon as we are done.” Amaretta grabbed Doggy's hands and lead her out of the throne room eagerly.


	11. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Sorry this has taken a whole month to get out. It's a long one and about two weeks a go, my computer died and I lost this chapter after it was near completion. Thankfully, I write on my phone while I'm at work and was able to recover half of the chapter so it wasn't completely lost, I just had to rewrite a huge chunk of story. You will also see this is a long chapter which is another reason for the wait. I still hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

The sun was setting as Doggy sat with Zarbon and Dodoria. Doggy ate a yogurt like dessert in-between them, one of the specialties of the planet they were on she wanted to try before they wrecked the place. They sat at a small table on the terrace of a mansion overlooking a large tea field. Doggy liked the tea here as well. It came in so many varieties which she got to test during their tour. The ruler of this planet failed to impress Frieza to form a contract and even threatened to go to war. This was a problem, Frieza wanted its crops and fertile land. It would feed many bases. War would harm the crops, possibly even ruin the land for future endeavors, so the royal family was given an ultimatum, either join them or be hunted. The decision would be made by sundown. 

The yogurt from the local cattle was pretty on point to and she’d like to continue to have it. 

Zarbon's scouter cracked to life. Doggy and Dodoria looked at him curiously. They sighed when Zarbon gave a small head shake. Doggy whistled for her dogs. They popped their heads out of the tea plants and came running. “Kill everyone in the mansion, no survivors. More soldiers will be on the way to finish the rest in the night.” Zarbon repeated to them. 

Doggy sighed and abandoned her yogurt bowl to stand, the dogs returning to her side. Dodoria also stood and cracked his knuckles. 

“I knew they would choose this. Now we get to have fun.” Dodoria started to stretch lightly. 

“Who is hunting the family?” Doggy curiously asked. She needed to know how she was going to be using her dogs. Simple attack and kill or search and kill? One required her to watch their stamina more closely. 

Zarbon stood, “I will, but if you find them before me just take them out. Now let’s get this done before anyone is the wiser.” 

“Yes, sir!” Doggy and Dodoria answered with a small head nod. 

The two men disappeared in front of her, using their ki to move faster than normal. Doggy looked to her dogs excitedly before running into the mansion, the dogs following closely behind. 

Doggy’s way of killing was much messier than the other two. Every time she met with Zarbon in passing he mocked how gross she was while Dodoria congratulated her. Using Ki was so convenient for them as it cauterized the wound so there was less blood involved and so Zarbon was nearly spotless. Dodoria was more of the smash and dash kind so he got bloodier but he still wasn’t as gross as Doggy’s head to toe blood splattering from her daggers tearing her opponents apart. Though if she needed to, she could stop and burn off the blood, but that required her to waste time. They had to make sure no one made it out of the mansion and she wasn’t about to let someone get past her cause she was dirty and needed to clean herself off. 

A dark path caught Doggy’s eye as she traded insults with Zarbon in the royal suites while they cleared the area. The royal family had split, like they had thought they would. Now the dogs were searching for their escape route. The path was barely concealed behind a curtain like they were leaving traces that people escaped down into it. The dogs quickly alerted to the path sure the royal family had gone down there. 

“Yo, Bon Bon! My boys are saying the family went down here. You want me to go, or do you?” Doggy pointed the path out to him. 

“Stop calling me that!” Zarbon scolded her as she chuckled. She liked messing with him by calling him different nicknames. He called her every name he could before she was Frieza’s mistress and now she could do it without him being able to do a thing. He flew up to her and looked into the darkened path. “You go. I will check to see if it leads outside and cut them off.” 

“Kay! You heard him boys, go get em!” Doggy released the dogs before running after them. 

The tunnel seemed to run on forever and at a downward angle. It was also pitch black, Doggy illuminating the way with small bursts of fire to reveal the path. It was mostly straight with some intersecting paths, but quick searches by the dogs revealed they were dead ends. The place was meant to slow down invaders, but they didn’t expect invaders to have quick footed animals and an owner that knew better. 

The shrill scream of a child stopped Doggy before it was silenced by the snarl of the greyhound. She waited for the noises to stop before back tracking to find Too Fast. 

“Just a servant child.” Doggy sighed as Too Fast dragged the child out for her to see and identify. The child was dressed in a dirty uniform that Doggy recognized from earlier. She leaned down and patted the child’s hand empathically. 

“Tired, Mother.” The greyhound panted. They had been running for a couple of hours now and her dogs were tiring quickly. They weren’t spring chickens anymore. They were already middle aged when they were kidnapped. She needed to figure out how to use them less as they aged. It would be soon they would just be pets, too old to be useful on a battlefield. 

“I know Too Too. We just have to do this one thing and then we'll go home.” Doggy soothed Too Fast with a chin scratch. She patted Nibble and Mellow as well before ordering them further. 

“Oh! Come on!” Doggy sighed loudly. “Talked a mean game but took the cowards way out?! You let your people down! You let your planet down!” 

Doggy found the family at the end of the path. It had led into a bunker like room, but the room itself was incomplete. The room was littered with building supplies and tools along its walls. The family had to have been building it in case of such an attack, but just didn’t have enough time. The entire royal family sat huddled in the very center of the room, collapsed on one another. Each had a clear glass vial in their hands or near them. Poison. All that hunting and the target took themselves out. A part of Doggy was upset by this. 

Doggy called it in to Zarbon and Dodoria and was soon met with them to collect evidence of the family’s demise. They were taken off guard when Frieza sent them a new request before they left the mansion. The King apparently bought a huge shipment of Frieza’s favorite wine and he wasn’t about to leave it owner less. Doggy questioned jokingly if she could also steal their tea stash and was surprisingly met with an answer telling her she could take anything she wanted. That had never happened before. Doggy was left with the task of marking the wine cellar (and her future tea stash) for retrieval. The men replacing them to finish the job would load it up onto the ship later. 

After Dodoria and Zarbon left her to return to the ship with the heads of the royal line, she took to exploring the mansion. The wine cellar was easy to find. They had it under the kitchen in a fancy hallway that lead to a storage room. She placed the marker on the walls and the storage containers the men needed to collect from. To be sure Frieza would be happy, she grabbed a bottle she hoped was the brand he liked to give to him upon her return. She recognized the label and symbols and took her chances. 

Oddly though, the tea stash was not to be found in the kitchen. Nor in the storage room. Doggy remembered them bragging about the varieties they kept and in great supply when they were showing off earlier. She just couldn’t remember where they said they had it. Doggy ordered her dogs to sniff out the treasure as she looked around on her own. 

Doggy was about to give up when Nibble alerted to a familiar smell. He kept knocking at a door and shouting at her to look in there. The door was locked, which Doggy found weird as they had fine tooth combed the entire place looking for anyone. She hoped no one was hiding inside. She ordered Nibble away from the door and kicked it open. The door shattered under the force under her kick. 

Doggy gasped as the dust settled. 

A designated tearoom! Its walls were decorated with solid bars and loose-leaf tea, all meticulously labelled by flavor and color. Doggy marveled at the sight before smacking a marker on the wall and notating under it that the room was to be collected for her. 

Satisfied and with a handful more of those delicious yogurt bowls, Doggy returned to the ship docked just outside the mansions gate. She sent the dogs back to the room with their loot before she took the bottle of wine to report in to Frieza. She looked forward to the nap coming her way, before they lifted off and were on their way to the next victim of Frieza’s gaze. She hid the bottle of wine behind her back and walked into the room confidently. 

Frieza greeted her as she walked through the door. Doggy beamed back at him and approached. 

“Greetings My Lord. I came baring a gift.” Doggy pulled out the bottle to show him. She was delighted as his interest peaked. “I wanted to bring you a sample of your new collection.” 

Frieza smiled and grabbed the bottle from Doggy, “You spoil me so Doggy. What a marvelous gift you have for me.” 

“Markers in place?” Zarbon questioned. 

Doggy nodded, “Yes, they are.” He nodded back before stepping back to order the next phase of take over. 

“You may go Doggy. You did well today. Keep up the good work.” Frieza dismissed her. 

Doggy curtsied, “Yes, Lord Frieza, it was my pleasure.” 

Monk greeted her when she came into their room. He was in the middle of a boss fight in one of his favorite games and was practically sideways from the effort of trying to avoid the boss’s hits. Black was nowhere to be seen, but the dogs were asleep on their bed by his door. They looked up at her, but quickly returned to their dreams. 

“Is Black here?” 

“He’s napping.” Monk replied before dying in game. He groaned and fell backwards onto the floor, sprawling out. He screamed at the ceiling in frustration. 

“You guys weren’t scheduled to be clean up?” Doggy went into the fridge to get a drink. She saw her yogurt stockpiled on one side for herself. “Thank you for putting my spoils away.” 

“You’re welcome. Also no. We weren’t included.” Monk sat back up. “How was today? I saw Frieza was not happy so I’m guessing things went south.” 

“Badly. They were all welcoming until they found out why we were there.” Doggy answered as she grabbed a bottle of her favorite fruit juice. 

“Always when it comes down to the reason someone important visits.” Monk chuckled. “Least you got some spoils.” 

“I also got us a stock pile of tea to last us forever! Thankfully we won’t have to buy that from an ally for a while. I’m sure he will have this place sold by sunrise.” Doggy lamented as she downed her fruit juice. She hadn’t realized how thirsty she had gotten from her excursion. She sighed as her body relaxed. She yawned and started for her room. The dogs perked as she walked, ready to be on the big bed for nighttime. “I'm going to go to bed after my shower. Good luck on that boss fight.” She smiled when Monk grumbled in response as she disappeared into her room. 

The dogs watched as Doggy stood in front of her mirror as she studied herself in a dress, she had tailored made by Zarbon’s seamstress. It was a floor length red and black sleeveless evening gown that clung to her curves. It also came with a red and black lace choker and garnet earrings. It came with high heels as well, but she opted out for a pair of red flats with black accents. She loved the dress and she looked marvelous in it. She also felt powerful. She had never looked and felt like this before. Amazed that a simple dress made just the right way would change how she felt about herself. She wished her armor did this as well, but that was made for battle. It wasn’t supposed to look flattering. 

But lately something was bothering her. Dress or not, she was watching herself change. 

It had been happening over the last few months. She was standing taller, more confident, and self-assured. Her face was maturing, her eyes looking sharper and her face slimming. Her scars were starting to fade from her earlier days in the force which was weird. She knew turning 18 would make her an adult but she didn’t think her look would change so quickly. Was it because she was now in a position where she didn’t need to appear small and non-threatening to avoid unneeded altercations? She hoped. 

The wolf had also not made an appearance in her dreams since the warning nor had she seen her off hand in reflections whenever an intrusive thought crossed her mind. The intrusive thoughts were also becoming her own thoughts lately. She found herself having to bite her tongue or correcting herself before she opened her mouth and inserted foot. The aggressiveness was escalating and it perturbed her. 

To make matters worse, her interest was peaking for Frieza. He was a charismatic leader and always knew how to handle situations. She knew that all ready, but the wolf said Frieza needed to dance for her/them and he was not letting her down in politics and leadership. He seemed to be trying to involve her with everything. Showing her his methods from start to finish. Doggy even noticed after some of his actions, he was looking at her to gauge her reaction. Doggy was confused, but something deep down really enjoyed the show and wanted more. He was also loosening his leash on her she felt. He gave her small leadership tasks to carry out. Nothing too big, but she was happy to have the freedom to do it. 

She hadn’t told Black yet of the wolf or that she now knew what and who she was. She hadn’t told him about the thoughts. About how she thought Frieza was trying to show off. How she was enjoying it somewhat. He also wasn’t keen on bringing it up so there must have been be a reason. He either didn’t notice it or was ignoring it. She would need to talk to him soon before things got more confusing. Her usual problem solving of trying to figure it out herself wasn’t working. 

“How do I look?” She asked the dogs. They barked their approval before she waved them to stop. “Glad to hear! I love it to. Wanna see the other things I got as well for our new apartment when we get to the new base?” Doggy turned her attention to a large storage container that was delivered with her dress. The dogs looked at it expectantly. “I know it’s early, but I thought it would take the seamstress a bit longer. I told them to take their time.” 

She opened the lid and was greeted by a large stuffed Timber doll. She squealed and showed the dogs. “Wow, they did a really good job! Timber looks so adorable! I had one made of you guys as well.” She pulled out three more stuffed toys each a smaller version of her dog’s likeness. “Oh my god! These are so good! And look!” Doggy exchanged the dogs plush look-a-likes with dolls of Monk and Black. She placed them on the floor and dug into the crate. She had one more done and she wondered if they did it or not. She indeed found it like she requested, all the way down at the bottom, covered in packing foam, so if anyone opened the crate, they wouldn’t discover it. 

“I had one made of…” Doggy pulled out the biggest plush she had made. It was embarrassing, but she had her reasons. “Lord Frieza!” She showed the dogs the plush as she looked over it herself. It looked completely like him and was at least two feet long with his tail. The dogs grumbled at it. She scolded them and hugged the plush to herself. 

She had made plushies of everyone important in her life. Adorable versions and one to further get her comfortable around. The dolls were going to go in her room as decoration and tributes to her favorite men. Frieza was going to join her on her bed. She was also going to hide it so the others didn’t know, but she wanted something to cuddle and since she was Frieza’s mistress, she felt it couldn’t hurt. 

“Can I eat his face?!” Mellow growled at the plush of Frieza. 

“Absolutely not! Be nice!” Doggy scolded. “You guys are not to touch! I paid way too much money for these and especially for Frieza to be made.” She sat on the bed next to her dogs. They sniffed at the plushies soft fabric. “They wanted hush money and were very scared to do this for me. I wonder what Frieza would do if he saw this.” 

Doggy flapped plush Friezas arms and pretend to lecture her dogs for having a toy of him. She screamed as Mellow went after the doll. She wretched the doll from him and scolded him. Mellow snarled at her before Nibble body slammed him off the bed. 

“Doggy is everything okay?” She heard Black ask as the two smaller dogs started fighting. 

Doggy yanked Mellow off his father and into the air. He snarled and snapped at her hands until he calmed down. “Yeah, it’s fine, the boys are just fighting.” She brought Mellow back down and looked him to the eye. “I was playing Mellow. Relax.” 

“Man mean. Hate him.” Mellow bared his teeth. 

“Mommy said to leave it alone!” Nibble barked. “Bite real Frieza, not fake!” 

“Bite neither you butts!” Doggy snapped. She kissed Mellow and placed him back on the bed. “All right. I’m sorry if I upset you. How about we go for a walk around the ship?” 

Her answer came with the greyhound launching off the bed towards the door. Nibble and Mellow standing under him expectantly. Doggy quickly cleaned up the plushies and changed out of the dress into her armor. 

The ship was quiet. Eerily quiet. Soldiers were putting themselves in stasis to pass the time as they travelled to the new base. It would be months from now until the new base was ready, so there was no reason for many to be awake. The ship and the fleet moving the rest of the soldiers operated on skeleton crews unless Frieza needed them for something. Doggy noticed the ship seemed to be stationary and she could see some of the fellow ships in the distance through some of the portholes. 

The throne room was also deserted which Doggy felt was weird. Frieza was always here, he rarely slept and if he was asleep it would have been locked. He must have left on a smaller ship or was out and about as well. Doggy approached the giant window looking at the expanse of space. The dogs peeked out to before a lightning bolt in the distance sent them back a few feet. 

“A lightning storm?” Doggy wondered aloud. She started to see a haze forming in the distance with more lightning bolts radiating from it. 

“Somewhat.” She heard a voice answer back from behind her, jolting her. “It's correctly called an electromagnetic storm.” 

Doggy turned and froze when she saw Frieza walking towards her. He was missing his lackeys. Mellow began to growl, Doggy shushing him. “That’s right! I'm sorry. Is that why we aren’t moving right now?” 

“Your assessment is correct Lady Doggy. Even my technology is weak against some forces. If more of the army was awake I would have us push through, but we are in no hurry, so we shall wait for the storm to pass.” Frieza informed her. 

“I'm sorry I am in here without permission. I was just stretching my dog’s legs as well as my own. I noticed the door was open, but you weren’t in here.” 

“No worries. I was touring the ship myself with Zarbon.” He dismissed. “Why are you up? I thought you would be sleeping.” 

Doggy blushed and looked away, “There was a gaming tournament yesterday and today something I had made came in for me to try out.” Frieza made an interested noise. Doggy spilled the beans about the dress she had made. “I can't wait to show it off like I did with another dress on that tea farming planet. It’s weird and refreshing to wear anything other than armor nowadays.” 

“Maybe I could see it personally first.” Doggy was taken off guard with that comment. She looked at him in bewilderment. His face was neutral, but his red eyes glinted something. 

“I would love to show you in person, Sire.” Doggy stammered put as she turned crimson in the face. She imagined herself in the dress again and smiled. “It is such a wonderful dress.” 

Frieza smiled and started to say something when the ships alarm started blaring catching both off-guard. His face soured, “Oh? What is this now?” 

A loud boom interrupted them outside the ship. Doggy glanced out and saw one of the ships farthest from them had exploded. “Craft 10 has been eliminated My Lord.” 

“I see that Doggy. I bet you it’s the Galactic Patrol thinking they cornered us.” Frieza snapped lightly. “Scouts found them not far from here earlier.” 

She remembered the Galactic Patrol. They had taken her captive once. Black retrieved her and set the jail they sent her to on fire. She relayed her information from her capture to a very pissed off Frieza. He wasn’t only angry with her getting captured, but at the fact she was set up and it was truly meant for him. Sneak attacking was their plan b if talks didn’t go as planned. 

“Do you want me-" Doggy began to ask before Frieza cut her off. 

“No stay here. They know how to take you out.” 

“I know they are here this time.” Doggy pouted lowly. She was ambushed last time and was just overwhelmed by the betrayal. She called her sword to her and the dogs assumed their defensive position around her. 

“Do you know how angry Black was with your capture?” Frieza retorted. 

Doggy tried to argue, but she knew better. Black would set the whole universe ablaze if his Goddess was captured or injured by the patrol again. She heard his roar and the scream of a man not far from the throne room. 

“And there he is.” He sighed. “Care for a glass of wine Doggy? This might be a minute. They try this every so often.” The lights suddenly dimmed down to the red emergency lights. “Oh? This is new. They don’t usually make it that far.” It didn’t stop him from walking to his hidden wine drawer and grabbing two wine glasses and the very bottle Doggy nabbed for him of the previous planet. She was surprised to see it. She assumed it would be gone by now. 

“If you don't mind, I've always wanted to try it, but as a warning I’ve never had a drink yet in my life.” Doggy accepted though nervously. She couldn’t believe as well that he was popping open a bottle of wine while his forces were under siege by the space cops. 

“Never Doggy?” He handed her a glass. “I give alcohol out like water and you've avoided it until now?” 

Doggy chuckled and nodded, “Yes. I've been nervous how I would react honestly. I've also just never wanted it either. The other soldiers don’t make it look good.” 

“Well the worst drunk you can be is a Brutish one.” Frieza chuckled as he gave her a small amount before filling his own. “I won't give you a lot then in case you don’t like it. I’m not wasting it if you have poor taste.” 

Doggy startled as it sounded like a body was thrown at the door She looked down at the pink liquid. “Thank you, Sire. To victory Lord Frieza!” 

“To victory.” He clanked his glass with her before bringing it to his lips. 

Doggy mimicked him and sipped at the wine. It tasted so sweet and smooth. She was scared it was going to be harsh and bitter. She hated the smell of alcoholic drinks, but this wine also didn’t smell bitter. It smelled light and fruity. She didn’t expect this from Frieza’s favorite wine. She thought about it before taking another sip. 

“Do you like it?” Frieza jokingly asked after she took a third sip. 

“Mm-hm.” Doggy nodded. “It’s so good. I don’t even taste the fermentation. I expected something else.” 

“Well, I'm glad to share it with you. Count yourself lucky.” Frieza leaned towards her. “I usually don’t, but I’m curious what kind of drunk you would be Doggy.” 

Doggy chuckled, “Sire, I hope not to be the worst kind, but I'll need a little more liquid courage than this for us to find out.” 

Another scream radiated through the walls as Frieza filled her glass halfway. “But Sire are you sure you want to tempt this while…?” Doggy tried to make sense of the situation before she gave in to his whim. 

“They have it handled out there. You relax and let us enjoy being alone together for once since I made you a Mistress.” Frieza dismissed her concern. It was true, they hadn’t been alone since she was promoted. Someone was always around until she was sent back to her apartment. Doggy looked at the entrance with concern while sipping her new favorite drink. Outside, another ship exploded filling the room with a glowing orange light. 

Two hours later, the fighting seemed to have ceased, but Zarbon hadn’t come to fill them in on what had happened. Power restored as Doggy sat next to Frieza. She was feeling the alcohol in her veins and rocked back and forth as it worked its magic. She found she was a giggly drunk and had a hard time shutting up. She had to tell the room how she was feeling, how her body felt, and every thought that crossed her mind. Frieza was enjoying the show. She had drunken most of the bottle herself. Frieza was still on his first glass. While they talked to pass the time, Doggy kept bringing her glass to her lips. Only when her legs gave out from under her, did Frieza stop her refills. His plan succeeded. 

“Sire,” Doggy mused, her cheeks flushed. She could barely keep her eyes open as the alcohol took over her body. 

“Doggy.” He mused back at her, wondering what was coming out her mouth this time. 

“The Goddess likes you.” She suddenly admitted. She beamed up at him. “We like what you are doing.” 

“Oh, does she?” Frieza turned towards Doggy, amused by her drunken rambling. The girl was like an open book once you got rid of her filter. “Why does she?” 

Doggy giggled, “You’re strong silly. A good leader to. She’s a wolf. We love good leaders. Hate that your evil, but what can you do?” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

“I feel so bad cause I am in here and my men are fighting out there. I want to tear throats out to.” Doggy suddenly changed the subject. She weakly pawed at the ground towards the door and whined. She gave up and went back to swaying in place. 

“Do you like Black by chance?” 

Doggy nodded, “He's like a good big brother. I love him.” 

“Have you done anything with him?” 

“Only kill people and train.” Doggy answered not thinking more than the literal translation of that question. 

Frieza grabbed Doggy’s chin and lifted it. She blinked slowly at him before giggling and shaking her chin lightly in his grasp. “That's great to hear. Keep it that way.” 

“Okay!” Doggy beamed up at him drunkenly. “Why do you have my chin my lord? You gonna kiss me or something?” She watched as Frieza glared at her before letting her go. 

“I maybe a lot of things Doggy, but I was raised to be a gentleman. I will not take advantage of a drunken lady and I'm insulted you think I would.” 

“Don’t be Sire! I didn’t mean to accuse you of such a thing.” Doggy apologized while giggling. “You’re so cute when you’re upset. Like a chihuahua. Are you going to take me to dinner first then?” Doggy laughed at her own suggestion. “Gentlemen always take girls to dinner first.” 

“Does the Goddess want to go to dinner?” 

Doggy narrowed her eyes challenging, “Maybe…” 

“Then when the new base is built, we will have a dinner date then.” Frieza answered with a bright smile. Doggy cheered and fell backwards, laughing at herself. 

The door to room opened, Zarbon and Black walking in roughed up from the fight that was just finished. Black noticed Doggy and stopped in his tracks. He scented the air. 

“Doggy are you drunk?” He questioned in concern. 

“Very!” Doggy answered from her position on the floor. “Frieza shared his wine while you guys were playing outside.” She sat up at pointed at Zarbon. “You took too long!” 

“Doggy…” Black sighed. 

Zarbon approached the two. “We lost two ships to the ambush, but we defeated the general that lead the mission. We also lost half a dozen men on this ship and a few dozen amongst the other ships.” 

“Oh no!” Doggy cried sitting up. She swayed as she sat there a few moments before stopping. She then giggled and told the room it was spinning. Zarbon tilted an eyebrow at her as Black sighed and face palmed. 

“Why is she here my lord?” Zarbon asked, confused. “Why wasn’t she helping?” 

“More importantly why is she drunk?” Black asked as well from under his hand. 

“I asked her to stay. She was nervous from the attack, so I offered to share my wine with her to calm her nerves.” Frieza glared at the two for daring to question him. 

“It was so good!” Doggy nodded. 

“Anything else to report?” Frieza challenged. 

Zarbon shook his head, “Nothing, Sire, we are back up and running as previous.” 

“Marvelous. Black you may take your charge back. Zarbon make sure we are still able to proceed. I’m sure the storm has passed by now.” Frieza ordered as he turned away from them. 

“Bye Bon Bon.” Doggy waved at Zarbon as Black picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. The dogs followed gleefully behind. 

“Bon Bon?” Frieza questioned with a sly smile. 

Zarbon stiffened and grumbled in embarrassment, “Please don’t ask My Lord.” 

Doggy could never get Frieza alone again to apologize for her drunken behavior. She remembered everything she said to him and how hard she flirted with him before Black and Zarbon came in. She lamented about it for a week before she just felt embarrassed about it. 

Black and Monk tried to help her get over it, but she was sure she needed to apologize to him alone and swear off drinking ever again. 

It did not help he peaced out when they landed at the new base. He was called to a meeting by his family and their allies and he would be gone for a week or two. Doggy was to make sure the base ran smoothly as they settled. Doggy was busy with this task and rarely had time to herself between updating Zarbon and carrying out orders. 

The soldiers were also giving her a hard time. She was trying not to rely on force for compliance nor use Black as a weapon, so her tasks were dragging at some points. She only broke when they came after or completely ignored her. Those days were disappointing but also power inducing. Watching the fear fill the soldier’s eyes before they scurried away to do her bidding, made her feel like she was top dog. It still made her feel guilty after the high wore off. 

Black was also assisting Doggy, watching from the distance and carrying out other tasks. He mostly tended to the cattle as most of their caretakers had been taken out in the ambush. Timber and the dogs were getting a workout as they helped herd, sort, and corral the deer like animals. 

Monk kept an eye on the progress to help Doggy prepare her reports. He was the one who followed Doggy around and made sure she was understood and was safe. She really didn’t need much protecting, her fire and blades making quick work of their enemies, but she and Black both felt better she had some sort of back up. He was well known to many of the longer serving soldiers as well as knowing far more languages than Doggy could think of. She barely could wrap her head around the language she was forced to use now and the one she was learning to speak secretly with Frieza. Monk was there in case anyone tried the “we don’t know the language you are speaking" excuse. 

By the time Frieza was due back, Doggy had the place running smoothly with their advice and a small blood trail. The only two still giving her problems were Daigan and Vegeta. Vegeta was just not wanting to curtail to her but stayed out of her way while Daigan was busy convincing those she was trying to lead to rebel against her. At first Doggy thought it was just soldiers testing her and then as she was about to put a man in his place, he blamed his behavior on Daigan and tried to apologize. Doggy still went thru with the punishment, now for a very different reason. To teach the others Daigan’s word were going to get them hurt. Black was immediately on his scent afterwards and in his face to get him to back down. Daigan stepped off after that, the trio not hearing nor seeing him like he promised. Doggy wished she had the power to send people on missions to get them out of her hair. 

On the day of Frieza’s return, Doggy was given a break from her duties and was just told to greet him at the ship. She sat along the fence of their newest meat cattle breed’s corral and loved on the creatures. They were being tested while they occupied this base. If they were successful, they would be used on all bases as they were smaller than the current ones they are using and were easier to raise. They were simply called Sable Bovines, named for their sable brown color. The females were two toned with the brown on top and white on their undercarriage. The males were a solid color. Both genders had large black horns that jutted from the sides of their head and curved backwards. The females were also tame. The farm hands used them as rides to aid them getting close to the other females without spooking them allowing them to work more efficiently. The males on the other hand were aggressive when in with females. They were severely territorial and would kill any threat they perceived could injure their herd. Black had found they had to be lured away and separated from the females before they would calm down and become somewhat handleably. 

Due to this aggressiveness, only breeding males were kept and others were sent to slaughter. The selection process was simple. Doggy got to see it firsthand when the animals were introduced by the handler selling them to Frieza. The handler unleashed the candidates on prisoners and who ever killed a prisoner the fastest was chosen to sire the next generation. Doggy could see why Frieza would want that. Drunk soldiers loved messing with cattle and this would be a great deterrent from wasting meat and dairy in the future. 

One Sable had gotten Doggy’s attention while they were sequestered to the ship. A yearling that was housed next to Timber. She was very sweet and her tiny horns made her head look too big for her body. She bayed and cried excitedly every time she could see Doggy. Even in the field, if she saw her, the bovine would come running, sometimes with other females in tow. Black would watch protectively while he tended to the animals, making sure the bulls didn’t charge her. As long as she stayed on the fence, she would be fine. 

As Doggy sat, Black and Monk watched from above. Timber and the dogs were also with them, watching the scene below them curiously. 

“She really likes that one cow.” Monk mentioned, glancing at Black knowingly. 

“That cow loves her.” Black responded. “I’m training her to be ridable. That way if Timber is out of commission, she has another steed to ride.” 

“Can females be used in battle?” Monk questioned. “I thought it was just the males you could train to fight?” 

“Any large creature can be used as a battering ram. Obviously, the males have been chosen for centuries for that protectiveness of their females. There is no reason to assume the girls can’t be trained to be aggressive as well. It’s in their genes.” Black pointed out. 

“You going to ask Frieza…” 

“Why would I ask him? Doggy owning another animal is none of his concern.” Black cut him off abruptly. 

Monk chuckled. Black could care less what Frieza had to say about his own decisions and he wasn’t about to start. “I was just wondering.” Monk soothed as Black glared at him for laughing. 

Black grumbled at him as their scouters lit up, alerting them to the ki signatures of the approaching ship. Black ordered Timber to go retrieve Doggy, the elk jumping down to her effortlessly. Doggy stood on the fence, to better jump on Timbers back. Once on, he jumped back up to the others and dropped Doggy off. 

“How’s your favorite cow?” Monk questioned as she jumped off Timber’s back. 

“Petunia is doing great!” Doggy smiled brightly. “She really appreciated the crackers I bought today.” 

Monk sighed, “You named her?” 

“What? I can’t name my favorite cow? I’ve always wanted a cow on Earth. Maybe Frieza will let me.” 

Black grumbled a warning as Monk chuckled, confusing Doggy. Her attention was grabbed by the official announcement of Frieza’s landing. The welcoming party started to gather on the landing strip. Doggy and her friends took their place as well. Doggy shielded her eyes as the ship approached, the wind buffeting them harshly as it neared the ground. The wind settled as the ship finally came to rest on the landing strip. The men lined up on both sides of the exit, Doggy standing proudly at the end of it. The ships exit opened, revealing Frieza in his hover pod, Zarbon and Dodoria flanking him like usual. The soldiers saluted Frieza as he floated down the ships ramp. Doggy curtsied as he approached her. 

“How was your trip, Lord Frieza?” Doggy questioned politely. 

“It was productive, Lady Doggy.” He looked up at the base behind her. “The place isn’t in flames, so I assume even with the static you received, everything is running smoothly?” 

“Of course, My Lord. I wasn’t about to let those opposing me get in the way of my tasks.” 

“We’ll see.” Frieza purred. He waved at her to move. 

Doggy obliged him and stepped to the side. She started to feel a bit nervous. Were her reports not as positive as she thought? She looked to Black for comfort, but he shrugged and urged her to follow him. She hesitated at first but jogged to catch up. Monk and Black shared a nervous look as well before also following. 

In the command room, Frieza looked over the base through its many cameras. The men stationed here also gave a report on the base’s functions. Everything was looking optimal. Doggy relaxed a little as she heard the positive news, hoping it was proving her a capable leader. He seemed to glance at her often, Doggy catching him a few times while she glanced around at the screens herself. She adverted her eyes away quickly. She felt something was off and she hoped she didn’t mean she was being punished later. 

She followed him the rest of the day and felt like she was being tested. Everyone was grilled about their sections and after a long tense pause, they were relieved of Frieza’s presence. They were being interrogated, but why? She’d never seen him put that much fear in his workers outside of terrorizing them when they failed. This trend lasted until they made it back to the throne room where they were greeted by the Ginyu Force and the advisers. The group chatted as Doggy watched, seemingly having seven conversations at once. She tried to keep up but got lost. Black nudged her comfortingly when he saw her frustration. She wasn’t being included in the conversations. It didn’t help they were a mismatch of plans for future conquests, current conquests, and logistics. She was just a witness and she hoped she could have been just relieved to go back to her apartment. 

Before Doggy could catch up, the crowd started to disperse. Before she could blink, it was just Doggy, her men, Frieza, and Zarbon left in the room and it was silent. Zarbon was busy looking into the system and Frieza was in his usual location, looking out the window. Doggy cautiously approached and looked out the window as well. She understood why he liked looking at the expanse in front of the bases, it was calming or at least that’s why she thought he was always staring out of it. 

“Did the tour meet your expectations, My Lord?” Doggy hesitantly asked. 

Frieza’s tail waved behind him as he turned his gaze at her. “It did. I must congratulate you Doggy. When I had read that there was opposition, I was sure they would be full of excuses, but it seems they learned to do their jobs properly.” 

“I was worried I upset you.” Doggy admitted lowly. 

“Oh, I am disappointed in you. You allowed people to walk on you and I expected you to stomp it out. Now I have to have the Ginyu Force take them out because you were soft.” 

Doggy had to give him that. “I only did so to reserve my powers to when they needed to be especially put down. I also thought you would be mad if I killed too many. We were already shorthanded from the…” She was interrupted by Frieza slamming his tail on the ground. 

“Leave us.” Frieza ordered the others in the room. 

“But sire, I am…?” Zarbon looked confused and looked up from his task. He noticed the tension in the room and glanced at Black who looked to the door. “Yes, sire.” The three men headed for the door, Black glancing back curiously before exiting. 

An anger started to fill in Doggy as the door closed. He didn’t need to send the others out to lecture her. 

“I didn’t ask for excuses Doggy. Nor do I need them!” He snapped turning towards her. “I do not tolerate opposition in my ranks. When you say jump, they better ask how high or simply start jumping.” 

“As much as I wanted to, I was yelled at by Berryblue for killing the ones I did have to take out. I did not want her or Zarbon to complain to you. I didn’t want to disturb you if you were busy.” Doggy tried to explain. 

He tsked, “I said no excuses.” He turned away from her, his tail slashing behind him angrily. He walked to his chair on the large platform in the middle of the room. “I will forgive you this time, Doggy. This was the first time I left you with such a task. I did not expect it to be perfect. Though I am disappointed with your softness, you are the first mistress to succeed in the task of running a base while I was away.” 

“Really?” That took Doggy off guard. 

“Really. I went to each sector myself to see if you were just fronting progress, but I was impressed to see everything running smoothly and no one broke down into excuses.” Frieza freely admitted. He relaxed into his seat and smiled. “Now that lecture is out of the way, I kicked the others out for a reason.” 

Doggy cocked her head, “Another reason?” 

“I promised something didn’t I?” Doggy thought for a minute, then she suddenly recalled what he was insinuating and her face turned crimson. The dinner date! “Judging by that face you remember. Though I must admit, I’m surprised you remember anything.” 

Doggy groaned and hid her face in her hands. “I am to. I drank so much. I must apologize for my behavior as well.” 

“Why?” Frieza questioned as he smiled evilly at her. “I told you I wanted to see what type of drunk you were. No worries, Doggy, I won’t let it happen again. Though the next time I need the truth from you, it seems to be the route I need to take.” He laughed into his hand before he looked at Doggy. “Come to my quarters at nightfall.” 

“You don’t want to rest first My Lord? You just got back.” Doggy didn’t expect this to happen so soon. 

“Yes, but I have been looking forward to this since we made plans. No one has ever been so bold to ask it of me.” 

Doggy shrugged, “I had been meaning to ask to be honest.” 

“You were?” Frieza purred in intrigue. 

Doggy laughed nervously, “I can explain more during our dinner together. Give us something to talk about.” She turned to look at the suns position. It was nearing the horizon. She had some hours before nightfall. She needed to see the girls at the boutique and get her hair styled the way she wanted to go with the dress. “May I be excused? I want to look my best for Lord Frieza.” She looked at him and smiled sweetly. She giggled as he waved her away, smiling into his other hand. Doggy bowed and made her exit. 

Monk whistled as she walked out of her room. She twirled in her dress for her friends showing off in all its glory. She stopped and the two men clapped. She had first planned to go to the salon to get her hair done, but Black offered to style her hair since she was thinking she wanted a braid and he knew how to do that himself in many styles. After a shower, he French braided her hair, threading a red and black rose through the plaits to decorate the back of her head. He even did her makeup for her, Black turning into a man of many talents. He did like to draw and paint in his spare time so it wasn’t farfetched he couldn’t do make-up. He even dressed in a black and white suit Doggy had never seen before to escort her to Frieza’s quarters, so he would not subtract from her look. She looked and felt amazing like when she tried the dress on. 

She just hoped Frieza was as impressed as her friends and dogs. She had never put this much effort into her look than today. 

“Wow where have you been hiding that look, Doggy?” Monk jokingly asked. “I think Frieza would have made you his Queen if you looked like that earlier.” 

“Oh! Stop!” Doggy became bashful. She grabbed a drink and dropped a straw into it to not ruin her lipstick though it was smudge proof. She blushed brightly, “You really think I look like a queen?” 

“You’re beautiful.” Black complimented looking her over for flaws to correct before they left. The sun was disappearing quickly into the horizon. They needed to leave soon to not keep Frieza waiting. He touched her chin, eyeing his make-up job. “You look more like a Goddess. He better worship the ground you walk on tonight.” 

Doggy blushed at his words again and bashfully looked away. “I said stooooppp.” She pleaded, pulling away from Black. She patted at her dress, nervous now that it was time to be off. She then nervously patted at her dogs before going to the door, Black following suite. She had him check her over again before she opened the door. 

“Have fun!” Monk yelled at them before the door closed. 

Doggy laughed, “I don’t deserve Monk.” 

“He spoke the truth.” Black offered his arm. “Come, M’Lady. The light fades quickly. May I ask for the honor of escorting you to Frieza’s side?” 

“Why are you asking like that?” Doggy laughed as she grabbed his arm. 

“It’s proper. I am lower than you and I do not want anyone eve’s dropping thinking we are the ones going on a date.” Black explained lowly as he began to lead her. Doggy oh’d at him and walked beside him slowly. 

Everyone they ran across as they walked stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of Doggy. Doggy was weak from blushing at the extra attention and was wondering lowly why there were so many people in the hallways when they should be retiring for the night. Even Zarbon had to stop and blink a couple of times in surprise as she passed by which made Doggy’s confidence sky rocket. If it could make Zarbon double take, she had done a great job. 

Before Doggy could pass out, they made it to Frieza’s elevator to his flat. He had a whole level to himself and only had one entrance. The elevator opened right into his living area which was the size of the groups own flat which was nothing to sneeze at. Berryblue made sure Doggy had a massive new place with three rooms. Doggy’s was the biggest and that by itself was the size of her first apartment with Black. Doggy thought it bold of him to not have anything to stop a person from reaching him in his personal space, but Doggy had yet to run into anyone who even made it that far or past the throne room which was just a level below, so she was sure another barrier was simply unneeded. Black blocked the door and lead her into the living area. Doggy wondered at the room in front of her. Fancy black and purple furniture and decorative pieces decorated the room. Abstract paintings and portraits of Frieza and what Doggy guessed was his family decorated some of the dark purple painted walls. An open kitchen was on the opposite wall of the entrance, a lighted liquor cabinet, adorning an adjacent wall. She saw one open door way to the right and saw the corner of what looked like a bay window. The faint sound of classical music played softly in the back ground. 

Frieza was nowhere to be seen. 

“Lord Frieza, we have arrived.” Black announced as Doggy surveyed their surroundings. Black watched as she walked forward, any fear she was feeling was being overridden by curiosity. Only a couple handfuls of people ever made it into Frieza’s personal quarters and some never left alive. Black was honestly surprised Frieza made her come to him when she was the one to suggest the dinner date. He assumed Monk and him were going to be kicked out of their home to give them privacy. When Doggy told him that’s where she was to report he had to clarify. 

“Oh, Black did you escort Doggy to me?” He heard Frieza respond from the other room. He sounded like he was approaching as he talked, “I was just wondering when you were arriving Lady Doggy. You just missed the sunset.” 

“I’m sorry. We just wanted to make sure I looked my best.” Doggy answered looking at a weird statue that looked to be twisted metal. She heard him enter the room and glanced over in his direction. She froze when she saw his outfit. He was in a suit himself that was mostly black with red fabric accents that looked like it was made to match her dress perfectly, one arm behind his back while his other hand held his wine glass. Seeing him out of his armor was one thing, but this tailored outfit caught her off guard. She filled with excitement that he dressed to match her. She never thought in a million years he would do such a thing. “Oh my...!” She struggled to get out. 

“Do you like it? I went to Zarbon to get the name of the tailor and paid them a special visit. They were happy to make a matching outfit for me.” Frieza smiled at brightly and lifted his arms to showcase the outfit. 

“Her favorite colors are black and red, Lord Frieza. She’s beyond flattered you chose to wear them along with her.” Black answered for her when she looked at him in excitement to confirm what she was seeing. 

“I’m sure Doggy can answer for herself.” Frieza glared at him. 

Doggy blushed and tried to compose herself so she could speak, “I love it Lord Frieza!” Black chuckled at her. 

Black bowed to her, “I will take my leave then. I will be downstairs.” He lowered his voice and looked Doggy in the eye, “Call me if you need me.” Doggy smiled at him and nodded. 

“Thank you Black. I will return her in one piece.” Frieza thanked him as the guardian disappeared into the elevator. 

The room became silent as the two were left alone. Suddenly Doggy was left with a situation she’d never been in before with a deadly person. She fought not too busy her hands with the nearest object as she wondered what to do next. She heard Frieza approaching her and looked at him nervously as she tried to feign confidence. 

“Rethinking your idea?” He smiled slyly, seeing her poorly disguised nervousness. “I see why black and red are your favorite colors. Red makes you look more confident while the black adds an elegance you don’t usually exude.” 

Doggy blushed, “I like that explanation better.” She tried to shake away the fear, “I usually like red cause it’s the color of fire and adds a warm glow to my skin. Black just usually looks so good with it.” 

Frieza looked at her and sighed, “Do you always think this simply?” 

Doggy looked at him in question, “What do you mean?” 

“Have you never studied things other than animals? Thought of things past the surface?” 

Doggy looked away and thought to herself, before answering honestly, “I guess not. I seem to just go with the flow, though Black is challenging me to do/be better.” She looked at the portrait on the wall to her right. It contained Frieza and two other individuals, one massive man that looked exactly like a bigger version of Frieza with longer horns, and another with mostly purple skin, with white armor plates, and no horns. “Who are those men with you? Family?” 

Frieza looked at the portrait and walked towards it, “Yes, it’s my family portrait. My father is the large one and the other is my brother.” 

“Oh! So that is King Cold! You look just like him. I didn’t know you had a brother.” Doggy joined Frieza. “I have... had brothers.” 

“You have brothers?” Frieza looked at her. “Are you older?” 

Doggy shook her head, “Nope. I am the youngest. I have four older brothers. I was Daddy’s Little Girl though, so I was the enemy.” 

Frieza chuckled, “Well who would have known we’d have something like that in common. I may not have four brothers, but the one I have is such a bother. I am also the golden child in my father’s eyes and he absolutely loathes it.” 

Doggy chuckled, “They always do. It’s not our fault they love us more.” She sighed happily and looked at Frieza, “Thank you for indulging me though I was not in a state unbecomingly to have asked. Also, you look good in black and red yourself. I didn’t think it would go with the purple, but it does look nice.” 

He stood proud at her compliment, his tail swinging behind him leisurely in what Doggy guessed was happiness. “You said you’ve been wanting to ask.” 

“Yes, but not per se. I think I just wanted to get you alone. Something wants me to get to know you more. Maybe just to see you away from being Lord Frieza. I’ve been feeling weird lately and you’ve been acting weird.” Doggy answered as she pulled her braid in front of her. “I’ve been noticing you’ve been watching me and I also feel like you are making a show of your work. Part of me wants to know if you are trying to impress me?” 

Frieza blinked at her, “So she can’t be fooled.” Frieza motioned for her to follow him to the next room. The window she thought was a bay window turned out to be such. The window took up one whole wall. This room was the dining area, the center of the room held a table that could easily fit 20 people, with a white and purple table runner and a several large decorative vases filled with lilies in multitudes of colors. A large 3 tier crystal chandelier hung above it, illuminating the room. Two places nearest one end of the table were partially made, Doggy guessing that’s where they would sit when dinner was served. Frieza stopped halfway through the room and turned to her. “Black and the others told me, I can’t just bend a Goddess to my will which is my usual go to. She must be impressed by shows of power. So far I am doing well as you don’t hate me though I have tortured you along your journey to this power.” 

“I will never forgive you about my friends.” Doggy reminded him plainly while they were talking about torture. 

Frieza chuckled, “I don’t doubt that. Yet you still stand here, asking to have me alone with you. Your fear of me is dissipating.” 

“It is weird. I only fear upsetting you now. You don’t scare me, but what you can do does.” Doggy mused. She looked outside the window and saw it looked over a forest. She wondered what animals lived there. “I really wish I knew why you want me next to you?” 

“Simple; you are a Goddess and I want you and your men on my side. I may be the big bad right now, but you will be worse and I’d like for those fangs to be pointed elsewhere.” Frieza answered as simply as he said. He suddenly looked surprised and walked away towards a bottle on the table. “Where are my manners?! I haven’t given you your drink yet. My apologies.” 

Doggy waved at him as he filled a wine glass with a super light pink drink, “It’s okay. I will just have water. I don’t want to repeat last time.” 

“Don’t be so modest. It’s just juice.” Frieza rejoined her. He gave the glass to Doggy. 

Doggy looked at the drink and decided to taste it. It was indeed juice from a berry and had some herbs mixed in to mellow out the sweetness. She quite liked it. “So, you are trying to tame a beast before it realizes its power?” 

“And by being nice which is not my modus operandi.” 

Doggy snorted and looked around the room in disbelief, ‘If this is your version of nice, I think we have very different meanings of the word.” She looked outside at the darkening sky as the last remnants of the suns light faded. “But I guess I should be thankful for your kindness then. It must be very hard for you.” She looked at his reflection in the glass. It was her time to study him. She found him staring at her, not thru the glass himself but at her. She stiffened slightly as she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. She blushed and turned towards him, not knowing what to do. “Why do you stare? It's rude.” She joked after a minute under his gaze. 

He snorted and turned away, “My apologies, I was suddenly taken in by your aura. You seem different tonight. More regal. More powerful. My interest is peaked.” 

Doggy turned scarlet and turned away, smiling. Was he seeing what Monk and Black saw? She felt her heart swelling in confidence and pride. She didn’t know what to do with herself. “This dress seems to be doing me a favor. Even Monk said I was regal looking, like a queen.” 

“He has a good eye.” Frieza smirked as Doggy blushed again. His tail began to swing leisurely behind him. Doggy watched it move as she wondered what he was thinking again. “I think this dress will be one of my favorites. You'll have to wear it around my father once. He will also be impressed.” 

Doggy smiled brightly at him as a chef announced their presence at the elevator. Frieza acknowledged the chef and lead Doggy to their spots at the table. He helped her into her chair, his tail pushing her in as he took his seat. The chef wheeled in a cart bearing several trays, visibly nervous, and served them to the pair. Doggy thanked him as he revealed their appetizers, a simple small salad, and backed off to let them eat. Doggy seemingly inhaled her salad as it disappeared from her plate in a few bites as she was seemingly starving. She then realized she hadn’t eaten since the morning. Frieza was slower at finishing his starting plate, but when he took the last bite, the chef was back exchanging their plates for their main course. 

The two sat outside on Frieza’s private balcony, which over looked the cattle corrals. Doggy leisurely sat on a couch, looking onto the field as she partook in a bowl of ice cream made from the very cattle they were raising. The ice cream was chocolate and tasted amazing. The dinner she was treated to was from Frieza’s planet and his favorite meal. Doggy wasn’t sure what she ate, but she liked it and hoped he would treat it to her again. Now they digested as they relaxed in the night air. Frieza sat near Doggy, his eyes closed, legs crossed, and the end of his tail swinging gently as he nursed his glass of wine. They were simply enjoying each other's company after a hearty meal. 

A boisterous laugh caught Doggy’s attention from beneath her. She looked down and saw three soldiers drunkenly staggering toward the corral. She made a worried noise which made Frieza open one of his eyes. “Seems we will see how fast it takes for the bull to mow down dangers to his herd.” Doggy informed him as she placed her bowl on a nearby table before turning and leaning over the edge to watch. She felt Frieza join her. 

“Are you the betting kind Doggy?” He asked as they watched the men hop the fence. Several cows noticed the visitors and started to make excited noises. Lots of soldiers treated the females to treats, so they were trusting. 

“Sometimes.” Doggy winked at him knowingly. “Wanna bet who survives this?” 

The loud roar of an angry bull filled the air. “How many of them do you think are going to make it out of the pen?” 

“I say two.” Doggy wagered as she saw the bull nearly the whole field away, starting to run towards the intruders. “They are going to ignore the bull until it's got one of them and then the other two will peace out and get over the fence.” 

Frieza smiled evilly at her, “Optimistic, are we?” 

“You think none of them?” Doggy questioned as the men beneath them tried to ride the females that greeted them. The females kicked them off and struggled to get away from them, realizing they had no treats and that they were doing things they hated. The male roared again, catching their attention for three seconds. One received a kick after falling off one of the females he overshot trying to mount. “Never mind, maybe one. They are a little too drunk.” 

“Still optimistic. Is that your final answer?” Frieza asked her. They watched as the male caught up to them, running one over and stomping into the soldier as they tried to fight back. The females ran as the male did as bred. The two others tripped over each other at first as they fought to get away from the raging bull. 

“One escapes.” Doggy finalized. 

“I say none. Do you want to bet something?” 

“I get a new pet.” 

“A new pet?” Frieza cocked his head. 

“There is a cow I bonded with and I would love to just have her for myself.” Doggy answered. “What do you want if none survive?” 

“You continue to run the base.” 

Doggy looked surprised, she was expecting being his slave for a day or something else unpleasant. “Not expecting that.” She admitted as she looked back at the scene below them. One man tripped, the bull slamming down on him with his shoulder, crushing the soldier instantly. The bull struggled to his feet as he tripped over the dead soldier and took off after the last man. 

Doggy held her breath as the soldier made a mad dash for the fence, the bull catching up. Doggy sighed as the bull jumped forward and headbutted the soldier into the fence post. The bull then stomped the soldier to death, roaring as it worked. 

“What were you expecting? They are well bred protectors.” Frieza questioned Doggy as she groaned beside him. “Glad to see my money was well spent.” 

“I hoped at least one would make it! I thought he would be slower.” Doggy readjusted herself and reclaimed her ice cream. She pouted and took a big bite of her ice cream. “I really wanted Petunia.” 

“Don’t pout. You get to run the base. That’s an honor people would kill for.” Frieza returned to his previous position. Doggy glared at him and took another spoonful of ice cream. He smirked at her glare and flicked his tail. 

She paused, “I’m claiming her then.” 

“Hm?” 

“If I run the base then the cattle are under my care. I am going to earmark Petunia as a personal pet. I will still have her breed so she makes tasty treats like this and her calves can be selectively bred to make improvements.” 

“Using your brain, I see.” Frieza commented as Doggy sat up confidently. 

“And no one is going to fight me this time!” She declared. Frieza snorted. “I mean it this time. I won’t disappoint again! You will wonder why you haven’t had me running a place before this!” 

“I look forward to your work Doggy.” He relented. He looked at Doggy again with that look she was having a hard time deciphering earlier along with the gentle swinging of his tail. She pretended not to notice and just let him stare so she could finish her dessert. 

An alert went off on Frieza’s scouter finally distracting him. He clicked his tongue and stood. “It seems our date must come to an end. A shame. The night is young.” 

Doggy cocked her head at first, but followed suite. She stood and placed her bowl on the table. “Really? I was having fun.” 

“It would be ungentlemanly to not get you back to your escort on time.” He began to walk back into his flat, Doggy following closely behind. 

“Oh, didn’t realize there was such a timer.” She looked at the time on her own scouter and saw it was nearly ten. She made a shocked noise. She had no idea five hours had passed so quickly. 

Frieza lead her to the elevator. “This is where we part. Black is probably pacing underneath us.” 

Doggy chuckled, “He’ll be fine.” She turned to Lord Frieza. “Thank you again for indulging me. It was nice.” 

“It was nice.” Frieza agreed. He seemed to mull something over for a second. “We don’t have to depart if you don’t want to. We can tell Black to wait a bit longer.” 

Doggy shook her head, “I don’t want to do that. He’s been waiting so long all ready. My boys are probably panicking to. We go to bed around now.” 

Frieza looked annoyed before smiling, “How considerate of you.” He pushed the code for the elevator carriage. It was down a level from when the chef left. 

“I’m sorry we can’t extend it. Maybe next time?” Doggy suggested while blushing. 

Frieza smiled slyly at her suggestion. The elevator arrived, the doors opening. Doggy hesitated before taking a step towards it. She was forgetting something. Frieza grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. She looked at him in surprise. “Not so fast. If you won’t stay, I need one thing from you.” Doggy cocked her head in question. “What does one do when a date is successful?” 

Doggy’s eyes widened in realization. Now it all made sense. Her heart began to beat a mile a minute as his tail wrapped around her and pulled her close. She resisted the urge to fight against him and closed her eyes. “Oh relax, it’s not going to hurt.” He chastised with a slight chuckle to his voice. 

“I’m sorry! This... This is my first... Kiss? You are just kissing me, right?” She stammered out as her face burned bright red. 

She felt him grab her chin. “All this boldness and a kiss has you cowering? I thought you weren’t scared of me?” 

Doggy fought to calm down, popping one eye open to look at him. “Just do it!” 

Frieza did as she encouraged. She tensed as his lips made contact. She relaxed as she realized it indeed was not unpleasant. Not that she expected it be. Once Frieza felt her relax, he released her, using his tail to place her into the elevator. He smiled at her brightly as his tail flicked back behind him. Doggy looked at him in shock, her face still scarlet as the doors closed and the lift started moving down. 

“It’s only ten, what are you doing back down here?” Black questioned as the elevator revealed Doggy. She shot out of the lift and booked it down the hall. He looked at her in concern before jogging to catch up to her. 

“Need to get home!” Doggy simply answered him as she hurried along. 

He noticed she was bright red in the face and wondered what happened above him. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Black offered as he jogged. 

“Nope!” 

“You sure?” 

“Super sure!” 

“He kissed you, didn’t he?” Black nearly ran into Doggy as she stopped short suddenly. “How was it?” 

She whirled on him, “We are not talking about it!” 

Black lifted his hands to signal he was backing down. “Okay. Okay. You just seem upset and I want to help you relax.” 

Doggy grabbed her face and sighed loudly, “The date went well. I totally forgot what couples do on dates until the very last second. I’m just embarrassed cause I started freaking out. That’s it. That’s all. I just want to be in my bed screaming at my stupidity.” 

Black smiled warmly and kept his hands up. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It was your first kiss. It’s normal to be nervous or not think about it.” He followed as Doggy started walking again, this time at a normal pace. “I was sure he was going to invite you to stay the night. You did serve yourself on a platter for him.” 

Doggy paused again and turned to him. Black saw the wheels start turning in her head, “Is... Is... Is that why he was asking me if you could come collect me later?” Her eyes widened. “Oh no! No! No! NO!” 

Black watched as she took off running and sighed empathically and scratched his head, “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought that up?”


	12. Blue Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me a hot minute to get out. I started a second job and the two jobs together give me no days off because of the holiday. Hopefully when this is over I can get to writing and posting more frequently again.

“Care to explain why I get blocked from ordering our dinners?” Doggy heard Frieza suddenly question from out of seemingly nowhere. She and her men were trying to figure out why something was amiss in the circuit room when the door suddenly opened just as they were about to investigate the casing to one of them. It smelled funny and the circuit board they were at kept sending errors according to the men in the control room. She wasn’t sure why she had to look and not the men, but here she was. The three of them froze and glanced at each other. 

Black had requested a block on foods that Doggy had reactions to. Amaretta didn’t specify why they were blocked, but if anyone tried to order something and it contained something she couldn’t have, it would pop up a stern no from the system. Doggy and Frieza had been having dinners often after the first one and Doggy wondered how the food was decided. She didn’t know Frieza was choosing it himself. 

That kind of touched her. 

She relaxed and turned to Black with a mischievous smile, “Yes, Black why can’t he order me food?” It was his idea to keep it on the downlow. She wanted to tell Frieza in case he tried to surprise her. 

Black glowered down at her and turned his head to Frieza, “She can’t eat something on the menu you ordered. Just pick another thing.” 

“Can’t eat?” Frieza questioned disbelieving. “She’s never told me of such a thing?” 

“He means it could be poisonous to her or her system doesn’t like it, My Lord.” Monk chimed in. “Not everyone can eat everything we serve here. Even Black can’t eat some veggies. There are a few items black listed for you as well.” 

“Shouldn’t be eating veggies at all. I’m a carnivore.” Black grumbled before opening the circuit board case. 

The group froze again as a dried roasted corpse dropped to the ground. They looked to have been there a while or someone mummified this person and placed them in one of the massive casings. Probably one of the men in the control room. 

“Well, that explains that.” Doggy answered simply after a minute. She blinked at the body for a few moments before looking at Frieza. Dead bodies stuffed in weird places were more common than Doggy liked to admit and she wasn’t fazed in the slightest anymore. It was rough few weeks since she took over the base duties from Zarbon. “I’m sorry Lord Frieza, you’ll have to order something separate for me. I won't stop you if you want something in particular.” 

“I already did.” Frieza visibly relaxed from his irritated state now that he had an answer. He didn’t even pay any mind to the dead soldier. “If you are done here, I have matters to discuss with you.” 

“We got this Lady Doggy.” Monk assured her as she looked at them in question. Black poked at the body curiously with a claw, but looked up and nodded as well. They knew what they had to do. 

Doggy smiled at Frieza and went to him, “What matters? Is there something you need me to do?” 

Frieza turned from her and started to walk away, Doggy following obediently, “I need you to prepare for an honored guest and their crew.” 

“Oh?” Doggy cocked her head. Who is more honored than Frieza? “An honored guest! Who am I to prepare for and how many?” 

“Let us get back to my room before I discuss details. I don’t want word to get out prematurely.” Frieza dismissed her question. 

Doggy chuckled and nodded. He liked bringing her to his place every chance he seemingly got. She was to meet him there in the morning and give her reports to him in the evening. If she was summoned, it was to there. She felt he dropped his guard slightly and relaxed a bit. He was still just as mean, but he allowed her more informal interactions. The amount of times Doggy found herself stretching across his patio couch while they talked or relaxed disturbed her. When had she lost her fear of him enough to lounge comfortably in his presence in such a short time? 

“Have people always played Tetris with bodies or am I seeing a spike in creative murders? I know I tell you about the numbers that go AWOL and the ones I find dead, but does it sound more than usual?” Doggy asked curiously to pass the time as they walked. 

Frieza snorted at her question, amused. “Does it bother you?” 

“At first, yes, but now I'm just simply unimpressed unless it's different. If I open another vent or case and a dead body falls out, I’mma set the place on fire.” Doggy complained before turning around and yelling down the hall. “Like stop killing each other and do your jobs!” A few soldiers peeked out of their stations to figure out who was yelling. They soon spotted the two and quickly ducked away. “I’m the one that has to clean up the mess.” She sighed before catching up to Frieza. 

He chuckled while shaking his head. “My, my. I think that’ll do the trick.” 

Doggy glared at him, “Hey, I'm not the one allowing this. I’m supposed to make sure the base runs smoothly and some asshole gets killed and I have to replace him twice over because another will go by the time the one arrives. It’s just frustrating.” 

“I have my reasons.” Frieza answered her simply. “It will settle over time.” 

“I bet you those mummified remains it does not.” Doggy grumbled back. “Also how did no one smell that!?” Doggy questioned loudly causing Frieza to snort again. 

When they finally arrived in Frieza’s quarters, Doggy immediately sat in his comfiest chair as he poured himself and her a drink from a decanter on his mantle. Doggy wondered what was in it. It was never the same thing twice. Here he was the host while down in the throne room he was to have it poured for him. Doggy never questioned why the roles reversed when they were alone. 

Frieza brought Doggy her cup. She sniffed it curiously and flinched when she smelt the distinct smell of fermented fruit. It was so harsh on her nose. This wasn’t a good vintage compared to others she had tried. She wondered slightly if Frieza even had this one before. “Thank you, milord.” Doggy accepted with a smile. 

“Daddy is paying us a visit. He is bringing a small crew, about ten. I will need room and board prepared for his arrival in two days.” Frieza informed her as he turned to sit in his own chair. 

Doggy nearly dropped her glass. “Daddy?! Your father is coming?!” 

Frieza grimaced. “Did you not hear me?” 

Doggy jumped to her feet, “I get to meet him finally? He bought me from that arena and I never got to thank him. I only met his assistant who fed me and my boys' bread and disappeared.” She made an excited noise. She was to be a hostess for guests and she couldn’t wait to dazzle them with her hospitality. If there was anyone else to impress it was King Cold himself. “I won’t disappoint you! I just need a few more specifics and then I will impress.” 

“I will take care of my father and his assistant. They are particular, but the other ten will need your attention.” Frieza informed her. He watched as Doggy’s excitement faded a little. She had been expecting more duties than that. “Don’t be glum. He is visiting for business, not pleasure, so an extravagant welcome is not needed.” 

Doggy stopped pouting, “Business? I thought he just sent messages for that though?” 

“It is out of the norm for him to show up just tell us what to do, so we will just have to wait and see.” Frieza shrugged while he twirled his glass of wine, aerating it. 

Doggy nodded, not really knowing if she could question more. She looked at the foul-smelling wine in her glass. A thought crossed her mind. “Oh, I was wondering Lord Frieza.” He made a noise to acknowledge her. She gripped her glass nervously. “I was wondering if I can be so bold and ask for a change of pace for tonight?” That seemed to get his attention. “Will you go riding with me on Timber and Petunia? I’m currently saddle breaking in Petunia and Black told me you used to ride Timber when you were younger.” 

Frieza was silent, Doggy immediately apologizing after a few seconds. “I'm sor-" 

“It’s true I haven’t ridden Timber in a long time.” 

Doggy perked, “Will you join me tonight please?” She clapped her hands in front of her face and pleaded lightly. She watched as he thought it over. 

“I guess. I have forgotten how it feels to ride him going full canter. I wonder if your little pet can keep up?” 

Doggy didn’t answer his question, instead squealing in delight and jumping in her seat in glee. She nearly spilled her wine which she swigged to get rid of so she didn’t have to worry about it any longer. It was the worst thing he had ever gave her. She couldn’t even hide the fact it was disgusting, by gagging and coughing into her other hand while tearing up. After she recovered, she stood up and bowed to Frieza, “I’m so happy you have agreed to my idea. I take Petunia out around sunset, so after I am done with your Father’s preparations, I will be happy to meet you then.” Frieza nodded making Doggy clap like a seal again. 

“Just go, Doggy, and make sure Black uses the right tack for him.” Frieza waved her off. Doggy jumped to run towards the door, but paused. She turned and came back to him, pecking him quickly on the cheek. She giggled triumphantly at his surprised eyes as she sauntered away. It was the first time she kissed him first and she was proud to have been in control this time though it was just to show appreciation. She waved at him as she entered the elevator and disappeared behind the doors. 

Frieza blinked away his shock and sipped at his wine. Making a face of disgust, he spat it onto the floor and looked at his glass. “Who dared bring me this swill?” 

The sun was quickly approaching the horizon when Doggy was finally able to drag Petunia out of the stables. She didn’t like the halter and was fighting it leading her. Once Doggy got on her, she calmed knowing she was going for a walk and not on the trotting exercises where she ran in circles to build up muscle. Doggy lead her out and onto the landing pad where she was to meet Frieza, Timber, and Black. 

She only saw Black waiting for her in the designated area. He waved at her as she approached him. “She still fighting you on the halter?” 

“I don’t like halter!” Petunia answered him. “It’s itchy and I don’t need to be pulled!” 

“You say that now pretty girl, but when you go into battle and get blinded by smoke, you’ll change that tune.” Black snorted and patted the Sable’s snout. 

Petunia snorted at him and looked to Doggy. “Is that true?” 

Doggy nodded, “You won’t always be used in that fashion, but you just need to get used to it or you are just going to be stuck in the pasture doing nothing all day. Remember when I asked you before we started training?” 

The sable shook her head. “I remember.” 

“Then you’ll be fine.” Black scratched her nose with a sly smile. The smile earned him an annoyed snort. 

“Where is Frieza?” Doggy questioned as she still didn’t see him. 

Black pointed behind her, “He’s letting Timber have fun.” 

Doggy turned to look behind her and found Timber, bouncing from tower to tower. He paused on top of a glass dome, the soldiers under it ducking away from the glass in fear of it breaking. Frieza sat upon him, looking bored. Timber noticed Doggy with Black while looking for the next platform to jump to and bugled happily before jumping straight down from his current perch. Doggy exclaimed in fear of Timber hurting himself, but the giant elk took his landing as gracefully as ever. He trotted to her and stopped when Frieza was beside her. Timber’s brown leather bridle was replaced by a white colored one with purple twists on his face. The saddle was a matching white and purple. 

“Don’t let him do that.” Doggy snapped at Frieza as Black chuckled. 

“I’m fine.” Timber snorted happily. “I’ve fallen from higher.” 

Doggy then lectured, “Then don’t whine to me when you break a leg.” 

Timber looked at her in confusion, “I don’t break legs.” 

“Are we here to chat with the animals or are we here to ride?” Frieza interjected himself angrily. Doggy blushed and looked away. 

“Sorry.” Doggy apologized softly. 

“Zarbon has already scouted the area, but we will be following just in case.” Black informed them as he walked to the side. “Have fun kids.” 

“Shut up Black.” Doggy grumbled at him as she urged Petunia on, blush on her face. Timber and Frieza stayed behind. 

“Run?” Petunia asked as they began to trot. 

Doggy patted her, “Hold on. I have a feeling someone is about to fly by us.” 

Timber appeared trotting next to them. She had expected Frieza to immediately take off and have a game of chase. They both jumped off the landing platform to the walking path below. 

“You’ve broken her in quite well.” Frieza complimented as they continued to trot. 

Doggy smiled, “Thank you. I was told Sable Bovines were really easy to break and I’m sure me being able to talk with her helped out to. She’s still fighting me a bit, but we are almost to completion.” Doggy looked into the forest as they went along, little creatures scurrying out of their way. She glanced back at Frieza’s riding gear. She’d never seen it before and she wondered where Black found it. “I like the saddle and bridle you have for Timber. I’ve never seen it before.” 

“I keep it in a special place in case I need to use it. Sometimes riding an animal into a place gives off a powerful aura to those below you.” 

Doggy couldn’t argue with that. Especially while riding Timber into battle. That massive rack of antlers got everyone's attention and awe. Petunia had a few years before her horns would get to a substantial size, but when they did, they would make for a good battering ram like Timber’s. 

“I think we’ve trotted enough.” Frieza snapped Timbers reins, the elk taking off at top speed with a gleeful bugle. Doggy snapped Petunia’s reins and the bovine was off. She was nowhere as fast as Timber, but she was happy to try. Timber seemed to adjust his speed so Petunia could catch up slightly, but Frieza didn’t allow him to completely slow down to her speed. Petunia shouted in happiness under her as they whizzed by trees at speeds Doggy couldn’t think was possible before coming to be in the Frieza Force. 

Above them, Zarbon and Black flew protectively, but also allowing them privacy. They chatted about small things as they kept an eye out for danger. They highly doubted anyone would dare show themselves to Lord Frieza himself, but there was always a chance of someone stupid doing something equally as stupid. 

“You excited for our visitors?” Black asked curiously. 

“More annoyed. Meeky doesn’t come just to sit around and do nothing. She’s going to meddle in everything.” Zarbon answered with annoyance. “You?” 

“I haven’t seen them in years, so I’m a tad excited.” Black answered back. “Especially cause Meeky can watch Doggy while I take a much-needed nap. I’m so sleepy.” A scent caught Black’s nose halting him. It was bitter and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. There was danger nearby. He called his spear, Zarbon stopping and preparing for a fight as well. 

Below, Timber came to a grinding halt, roaring as he flung his antlers forward in a defensive position. He snorted as Doggy halted Petunia soon after, the bovine confused and panting. Frieza looked up at the floating guards before looking around. Doggy looked around as well before a foul scent reached her nose. She reeled, her body immediately telling her to run the other way. Doggy couldn’t see anything, but something was seriously wrong nearby. 

“We need to go back. Something is here.” Doggy breathed out nervously. She couldn’t help but glance around at the shadows. She didn’t know why her brain told her this smell was dangerous, but with Timber and the ones above reacting the same, she trusted her senses. 

“There is nothing here.” Frieza clicked his tongue and urged Timber to go forward. Timber stomped a foot at his urging and shook his antlers in warning. 

“Danger.” The elk simply replied though Frieza couldn’t hear it. 

“Lord Frieza please.” Doggy started to pull Petunia back. 

Frieza was having none of it and looked up at Black, “What is the problem?” 

Black and Zarbon came to land in front of them, “Something is off about the forest. It’s best you two go back. Zarbon and I will search the area. I don’t like this smell. It could be poisonous gas.” 

Frieza sighed, but urged Timber to turn around. “Fine, you better find something. I was just about to enjoy myself.” 

“I’m sorry, Lord Frieza.” Doggy apologized softly as he walked by. She turned Petunia to follow. 

He waved it off, “They’ll take care of it. Let’s just go have dinner.” 

Doggy looked back at Black and Zarbon. A concerned noise escaped her lips as they were left behind to deal with whatever lurked in the darkening shadows. 

“If you are so worried, you can stay behind.” Frieza grumpily sighed as Doggy finally caught up. 

“No. It’s fine. I trust they can deal with it. I just feel bad. We had a way to go before we had to turn back.” Doggy lamented. They were heading to a view she liked to see while she rode Petunia. It gave an immaculate view of the setting sun. A shame they were missing it today. She tried to shake off the lingering sense of danger in air, but her brain didn’t want to let it go yet. Timber glanced at her in concern. “Thanks for still agreeing to this.” Frieza made a noise in acknowledgement. Doggy tried not to pout as she looked around at the forest around them. She tried to imagine what could be hiding out there that would give off such a weird and terrifying scent. 

Her eyes were met with two golden ones behind a tree and she visibly startled. They belonged to a canine like creature with dark blue fur. It stood tall and still as it watched her with seemingly knowing eyes. It seemed familiar somehow, Doggy only being surprised by its presence, not fearful. 

They stared at each other as she passed the tree before Doggy shut her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them again, she found the blue canine gone. She glanced around the area, looking for foot prints. She didn't hear it run off or find any proof it was even there. 

“I…I think we need to hurry.” Doggy turned to Frieza, trying to hide her unease. She must have been failing cause Frieza looked at her in confusion. She gave him a bravado filled smile, “Our food is getting cold.” 

Before he could answer Doggy ordered Petunia to run, the bovine jumping into a sprint with glee. Timber was soon to follow to retake the lead. 

Zarbon and Black were certainly doing something in the forest. The orange glow of their work lit the horizon, occasional explosions echoing into the night. Doggy wondered what was happening while she sat safely in the base eating an extravagant meal. Frieza could have cared less for what was happening outside, didn’t even want an update when Doggy pestered him if he had gotten one. It irked her. She was worried for her friend and he could careless for either of them. 

It was the only thing she couldn’t grasp about his way of thinking. Everyone was disposable when their use or strength was unneeded or didn’t matter anymore. It was the reason why the soldiers squabbled and killed each other. To make matters worse, Doggy saw that it worked from a business stand point. He didn’t waste money and he always had the strongest and immoral heavy hitters to do the dirty work. 

Doggy had a hard time thinking like this. It was harder to manage the base with an ever-changing staff that had the mentality of fighting everything around them, including her. She tried to at least keep people alive on the job while also showing kindness to those who respected her. Most were kind to her back, but some meatheads still thought she was an easy target to boost their positions. It was a fallacy cause once the elites found out Lady Doggy was a target; the problem soldier would disappear seemingly overnight. 

The light on the horizon started to fade as the fires started to pitter out while the two sat in the dining room. The sky was full of smoke, giving the light a hazy look and ruining their chances of enjoying the night air. It was turning crisp at night; the planets fall season starting to settle in. Doggy wondered if they were truly going to stay here when winter hit. She had yet to see snow in her lifetime and hoped she could see this or any planets winter. 

Dodoria entered the dining room. “Sorry to interrupt Lord Frieza, but Zarbon and Black have returned and need to speak with you urgently, preferably without Lady Doggy.” 

Doggy gasped in surprise. Why did they not want to include her in the report on what she sensed earlier. She wanted to know what was out there and it was just as important for her to know as it was for Frieza to. “Why do they not want me to know? The area outside the base is still my domain to be aware of.” 

Dodoria shrugged as Frieza stood. “Just stay here Doggy. I will see what they need to show me and I will be back.” 

Doggy sighed, defeated, “Yes, Sir. I hope everything is all right.” She watched him leave with Dodoria, leaving her to sit at the dining room table with her massive slice of cake. She pouted for a minute before giving into the wait and grabbing her cake slice again to eat. 

Frieza returned later, Doggy waiting for him in the living room playing on her tablet. She was starting to nod off as it passed her bed time, but she obediently waited for his return. Whatever the two had to talk to him about took forever. Doggy greeted him tiredly as he tapped by. She stretched as he went to his liquor closet and pulled out a dark brown liquid. 

“Do you want to try something new Doggy?” He asked her as he pulled two glasses from the bottom shelf. Doggy accepted the invitation and wondered what he was going to give her. “Come get it then.” He ordered her as he filled the two glasses on his bar and returned the liquid to the case. Doggy did as bayed and grabbed her glass. 

She sniffed it curiously and looked at the liquid. Now that she was closer it had a red hue to it and it smelled fruity like his favorite wine. “Can I ask what it is?” 

“It’s brandy and it is safe for you.” Frieza answered before drinking half of his. 

Doggy sampled the brandy. She could taste the alcohol in it, but it was faint compared to the fruit taste definitely just like his favorite wine. Was this done by the same distiller? “This is delicious. Tastes like your favorite wine. Just with more of a burn, but the flavor makes it seem barely there.” Doggy complimented as she sat upon one of his stools. 

“Brandy is made from wine, so it is my favorite wine taken an extra step further.” Frieza informed her as he pulled a flat box out of his armor. Doggy was taken aback as he put the box in front of her. Her curiosity about the meeting erased as she was filled with more questions on what he just placed in front of her. “I wanted to give this to you earlier, but we were interrupted.” 

Doggy looked at the box in surprise. It was a light tan color with red ribbon tying it closed. It looked like a jewelry box which made Doggy nervous. Had he gotten her jewelry? She drank the rest of her brandy before addressing him. “A present? You got me a present?” 

“I can take it back.” 

Doggy laughed nervously and grabbed the box in response. No one had given her a present before and she certainly didn’t expect Frieza to do such a thing, but it would insult him if she didn’t take it for sure. She undid the red ribbon and opened the box nervously. She gasped at what she saw. 

It was a black leather choker with her name studded with garnet gems that mimicked her handwriting. Two massive diamonds dotted to the right and left of her name which made the red gems stick out more against the black background. She gingerly pulled it out of its pillowy box, marveling at it. How had he known garnets were her favorite? How had he gotten a hold of her signature to have this made this way? This wasn’t common language this was her Earth writing. It was a beautiful piece of art in her hands and she wondered why she was receiving it. 

“I... I don’t know what to say, but thank you, Lord Frieza.” Doggy finally was able to look away. “How did you...?” 

“Black told me you hate diamonds, but you like both garnets and amethysts. I chose the garnets to match your dress. Monk also supplied your signature to give it a more personal touch.” Frieza gloated as Doggy put on the choker. 

She left her chair to look at herself in a nearby mirror. The necklace fit wonderfully around her neck. Her name glittered back at her as it caught the rooms lights around her. “I love it Lord Frieza! Again, thank you. No one has ever gifted me a necklace before!” 

“I’m glad you like it. It is my job to spoil my pet. One day I will get you a necklace that can withstand your fire so you can wear it into battle.” 

Doggy imagined that and noticed quickly what that would look like. “Careful Lord Frieza. You don’t want it to look like I’m wearing a collar. People will start to think some weird things.” 

Frieza was suddenly beside her, “Let them. It will amuse us.” Doggy chuckled at his comment. It certainly would be amusing. Doggy imagined what could be said and blushed as her mind went south quickly. “Mind out of the gutter, Doggy.” 

Doggy chuckled at the disgust in his voice. “My apologizes! You can’t blame a girl that certainly has the most powerful man buying her pretty things. Where I come from its an invitation to go further in the relationship.” Doggy froze when she realized she just gave him an invitation to ask her to stay longer. She hesitantly looked over at him, finding him looking at her with a tired face. She now had an urge to run away. She kept accidently leading him on which she really didn’t have the confidence to have returned. 

He wasn’t picking up what she had put down much to her relief. “It’s getting late Doggy. I gave you what I wanted to and you have a busy day tomorrow. You should retire for the night.” 

Doggy was surprised at first, but she smiled graciously at him. She thanked him once more for his gift and fared him well. Before she left his side, she gave him another peck on the cheek, this time slower to show her appreciation for the day. He accepted it with closed eyes and didn’t protest. She smiled triumphantly as she backed away from him and retreated to the elevator. She was taken aback when she turned around as she once more saw the blue canine, this time sitting in the middle of the room, looking straight at her. Now it was out of the forest Doggy could tell without a doubt that the creature was a wolf and one that looked to be from earth though this coat color was not seen to her knowledge. Doggy glanced to see if Frieza saw the same thing, but he had his back turned. Was she the only one seeing it? Why was she seeing it? Why was it here? 

“Am I seeing things?” Doggy questioned as the elevator activated and started to drop down. 

Her shocked and confused face caught the attention of Monk who awaited her down at the bottom of the elevator shaft. He greeted her warmly, allowing her to walk out. She looked at him and then back at the ceiling. 

“I have to talk to Black. I need to know what a blue wolf means and I’m not seeing it in my dreams.” Doggy returned her gaze to Monk. He cocked his head before sighing. 

“Black is busy for a bit. I don’t know what was in that forest tonight, but there is a bunch of activity everywhere now.” 

Doggy groaned, remembering she meant to ask about the meeting. “I didn’t get to ask Frieza about it. They were talking for quite a bit.” 

“I’m sure they have it handled. You shouldn’t worry about it or they would have told you.” Monk assured her. “Let’s get us to bed. We have a lot to do in the morning. I see Frieza gave you the choker he had made. It looks really nice on you.” Doggy touched the choker she still wore and smiled at Monk’s comment. She admonished him for his part in the making of it before thanking him as they walked back home. 

Doggy had been expecting a smaller ship when she was told it was just going to be King Cold and just a handful of men, not his actual flagship which was twice the size of Frieza’s military one. She had thought the room she made in the hanger was for safety and to make the ship more visible in case someone was going to mess with it. Doggy and Frieza waited for the massive ship to touch down before they approached and stood a few feet from the ships ramp, ready to greet its passengers. Behind them stood their men, including the Ginyu Force, awaiting eagerly the arrival of Frieza’s father. 

A face Doggy remembered from nearly three years ago opened the door and began to descend the ramp, two dark green skinned men with scruffy black hair standing behind her. They wore black and white armor, their pants white and loose against their legs. They also both had large leather collars around their necks with large metal rings hanging off the front. 

The woman looked like a female version of Zarbon in a white and yellow pant suit, her green hair collected into a bun held together by a stylus for the tablet in her hand. She even wore tan two-inch heels which Doggy had never seen worn before. “Greetings Lord Frieza! I must thank you on behalf of your father for meeting us on such short notice.” The woman greeted Frieza as she reached the end of the ramp. The men behind her closed their eyes and bowed, a hand on their chest. 

“Greetings Ms. Meeky it is a pleasure to make room in my schedule for Daddy and his favorite secretary.” Frieza greeted back. He motioned to Doggy, “I know you two met briefly at the arena, but let me introduce Lady Doggy, my current mistress and base manager.” 

Meeky looked at her and perked, “You are almost unrecognizable, Lady Doggy. My! You’ve really filled out and grown since I saw you in that cell. How are those beasts? Are they still around?” 

“They are called dogs and they are. I can introduce you to them later if you want.” Doggy curtsied. 

“I shall!” Meeky stood straight. “And since I never really formally introduced myself to you, I am Meeky, secretary of the Cold Empire and right-hand lady to King Cold himself.” 

“Glad to finally meet you formally. I am excited to have you and King Cold here. I owe both you my life.” Doggy gushed slightly. She was taken back when Meeky grabbed her chin and smiled at her with a hint of mischievousness to it. 

“Now, now, Doggy, you owe Black more for finding you. We just invested into you.” She let go of Doggy’s chin as she turned around to look up the ramp. Kikono and Berryblue were next to leave the ship, Doggy sighing inwardly. She had been wondering where they had disappeared off to lately. They joined the group behind Doggy and Frieza. Doggy hazard a glance behind her to look at Black and Monk. Monk smiled at her, but Black kept his eyes forward. He looked tired. He had been gone since the riding incident and just showed up before the ships landing. 

Doggy turned back just in time to see the massive king step out onto the ramp. She knew he was huge, but she forgot how massive. The painting shrunk him down to fit more with his two sons in the paintings. She gasped out loud causing Frieza to chuckle. The ramp turned into an escalator, bringing him down to the landing pad. Doggy curtsied as he stepped off the ramp and stood proudly over the crowd. 

“Welcome to my current base Father. Please do make yourself at home.” Frieza greeted him. King Cold blinked down at him and nodded. He noticed Doggy and make an interested noise. 

“Lady Doggy? I barely recognize you. You were such a sickly creature in the arena.” He had a high-class booming voice which made Doggy’s interest perk. It was very dad like in her opinion. He kneeled down, and offered his hand to her. She looked at it nervously before giving him her hand, a tiny thing compared to his. Her face turned a bright crimson as he brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed the back of her hand. She didn’t expect that. “It is my pleasure to introduce myself to you. I am King Cold. Leader of this enterprise. Is my son treating you well?” 

Doggy was taken a back from the question. Why did he care? She glanced at Frieza before answering. “He is treating me well. You have raised a fine gentleman who may be cruel in his methods, but a more than capable leader. I am glad to stand beside him as his mistress.” 

King Cold looked pleased with that and stood back up, letting go of her hand in the process. “I am glad to hear. I am glad as well to see you are doing well. When I heard he made you mistress, I was concerned at first.” 

Why would he be concerned? Wasn’t this the idea from the beginning? 

“I thought it was the next step really after I settled into the role.” Doggy reassured him playing it safe by just admitting she accepted the role though she was fearful where it was truly leading her. 

“Father would you like to continue this conversation inside?” Frieza suddenly interjected. King Cold nodded. Frieza turned to Doggy. “See to it that the ship is docked properly and our guests are settled. I expect you to join us after that, Lady Doggy.” 

Doggy curtsied, “Yes, My Lord. Leave it to me.” 

“Ms. Meeky, assist Doggy and do the same.” King Cold ordered his secretary. 

“Yes, sir.” Meeky bowed her head slightly. 

Doggy and the others stepped to the side and let their leaders through. Zarbon, Dodoria, the advisers, and the Ginyu Force were quick to follow while the others stayed on the landing platform. Once alone, Meeky turned to Doggy. 

“He’s impressive, isn’t he?” She questioned slyly, catching Doggy off guard. 

She looked nervously around trying not to just admit she he thought he was massive and she was so tiny compared. Frieza was tiny as well so where the hell did he come from in that family line? She decided to keep playing it safe. “He is! It's wonderful to finally meet him and nerve-wracking at the same time! It must be an honor to work with him.” 

“Oh, it is.” Meeky answered simply. She eyed Doggy, her eyes glancing at Black who was approaching for a moment. Her eyes flashed something, “Do we...?” 

“She knows she’s the Light, yes.” Black interrupted her question. Doggy stiffened in surprise. 

“I... I never told you! How?!” Doggy stammered out earning her a surprised look from Meeky. Doggy looked to Monk who looked sheepishly away. “Monk! I wanted... Needed to tell him!” 

“I’m sorry. I had to tell him eventually.” Monk bowed to her in apology. 

“Then why...?” Doggy turned her questioning back to Black. 

“You knowing has not changed the fact that the seal hasn’t broken. I assumed you wanted to digest it yourself before we talked. We must breach the subject now. I also heard that you were seeing things?” 

Doggy glared at Monk, “I didn’t tell him that!” Monk panicked at her look and put his hands up to show his innocence. 

“Nothing escapes Frieza. He noticed you saw something in the forest.” Black answered the great question. 

“How did he know I saw something?” 

“So, you did?” Meeky asked curiously. Why was she allowed to hear this? 

“I did, but...” Doggy looked to Black. 

Black got the hint, “Meeky is fine. She and her men are privy.” 

Meeky snorted, “Just privy? Lady Doggy, I am a Goddess myself. A planet guardian to be exact. I’m going to help break that seal.” 

“Hopefully.” Black snapped tiredly. She gave him annoyed glare while her men chuckled silently behind her. 

“Back up! There are planet guardians?” Black nodded. “Okay… So, there are more than just me.” 

“Oh, of course! Black have you told her nothing?!” Meeky glowered at him. He shrugged. 

“It never crossed my mind. Monk usually teaches her these things.” Monk nodded beside him. 

“We’ve been so focused on breaking the seal, I’ve forgotten to keep the very Goddess we are trying to awaken in the know.” Monk admitted. “We can give her a crash course later.” 

“I guess.” Meeky gave in. She looked back to Doggy. “So, what did you see in the forest?” 

Doggy looked around nervously before settling on Black. “It was a wolf. I thought at first it was wild canine like creature from this planet, but I wasn’t sure. I saw it again after I left Frieza the night of the incident.” 

“What color was this wolf?” Black questioned softly. 

Doggy remembered the dark blue fur, “I want to say blue or a bluish black.” 

Meeky made a noise of intrigue and looked to Black excitedly. “A blue wolf! Isn't that…?” 

Black nodded, “Artemis Blue. A good sign that he’s showing himself to her.” Doggy went to question him more, but he cut her off. “We will go into detail more when your job is done.” 

Doggy went to protest, but decided against it. She did need to finish the task Frieza gave her though now she was going to be overthinking the information they just gave her. 

“Monk?!” A female voice questioned loudly front the ships entrance. Monk stiffened in surprise before he started to smile wildly. 

“My Star!” Monk beamed up at the woman. 

Doggy turned to see a woman with long red hair running down the ramp, tears streaming down her face. She was dressed in a red and black ceremonial robe which she had seen Monk in once since she met him. This must have been his wife. 

“Surprise Monk! We brought your wife! You two have been separated for too long. I implored King Cold to let her come with us.” Meeky beamed as the two embraced and twirled happily. “Lady Doggy, this is Star. Monks wife and Priestess of the Wind God.” 

“It’s great to meet you.” Doggy smiled at the priestess when the lovers stopped their embrace to bow at her in apology. 

“It’s lovely to meet you as well, Goddess. I was heartbroken my Monk decided to stay with you, but I was so happy to see you treat him well from our correspondences.” 

“Glad you approve. He serves me and Lord Frieza well.” Doggy praised. The couple in front of her glanced at each other and chuckled lightly. Doggy's heart swelled. They were happy to see each other. She couldn’t keep them apart any longer. She turned back to Meeky. “You think they’d be mad if I let Monk chill with his wife?” Monk perked at the idea. 

“He's your soldier. It’s up to you.” Meeky shrugged. 

Monk looked hopeful to Doggy. “Well, I guess that settles it. You two run along. Go have fun! I will see you in the morning. Just tell us what room you guys decide to take so we don’t walk into something.” 

Star and Monk blushed brightly and nodded enthusiastically. “Thank you, Your Highness!” They both replied. They giggled at each other adorably before Monk grabbed her hand and ran off with her. 

Doggy watched them go, her heart beaming at their obvious love for each other. “They look so cute together!” Doggy gushed as Meeky giggled beside her. She shook away the feeling and decided to focus on her original task. “All right. Let’s get this done!” 

It was nearly sunset when Doggy’s task of getting everyone settled and the ship docked was complete. Meeky made sure everything was correct with fifty million questions which unnerved Doggy, but she was also warned the secretary was particular and so was King Cold. Doggy seemed to pass the test, Meeky never saying a negative word nor correcting her. 

Doggy also found out Meeky’s men couldn’t speak, instead using sign language to communicate. According to Meeky, they were sacrifices to her alter many eons ago when slaves were forcibly muted to prevent them from talking back or bad of their masters on her planet. Their collars hid the scars from the procedure. Doggy was quickly left in the dark when they signed, Meeky and Black the only ones able to understand them. She didn’t even know sign language existed in the force, but it also made sense. Sign language could be used by anyone to communicate when anyone couldn’t talk, but she never seen it used before. Once they realized Doggy couldn’t understand them, Black gave her a crash course on their signs that she would most likely see while she was working with them. They taught her how they greeted and showed her how they signed their names. 

Xander and Xavier were their names and they liked to spell it out completely. They then explained they were identical twins. 

They also could transform into a drake looking like creature at the drop of a hat. Their faces would stretch into dragon like shape with a square muzzle, their hands and feet turning into claws. Their green skin would become leather like and their hair would become a mohawk, two pointy ears sticking up on either side of the hair. They could run on all fours or on their back legs. 

Doggy marveled at their transformation while Meeky and Black chuckled at her. Doggy also introduced the dogs to Meeky and her men. The dogs didn’t know what to do at first with Meeky’s men while they looked like weird reptiles. Nibble was the bravest coming to sniff at them. He stayed next to Doggy, but stretched to get closer as he sniffed. Xander sniffed back, snorting, Nibble jumping in surprise and giving a small nervous bark. Xander chuckled silently before he and his brother changed back. The dogs were confused on what they just witnessed and looked to Doggy for an explanation. Doggy soothed them before introducing Meeky to the dogs. She took a shine to them instantly and asked a million in one questions about them and asked to give them treats. Nibble made a fast friend with her which surprised no one while Too Fast took a hot minute. Mellow hid under his mother's skirt and growled at the new arrivals protectively. 

After Mellow calmed down and stopped being vocally angry at Meeky and her men’s presence, they headed towards Frieza’s loft to begin the meeting. 

Frieza and King Cold didn’t even acknowledge them as they walked in, the two of them sitting in silence as they looked over a schematic for something Doggy couldn’t translate. Zarbon and Dodoria sat off in one corner and looked at them before getting up. Berryblue and Kikono also stood from where they sat and joined the quickly forming half-moon around the screen. 

Doggy quickly found a spot to stand and urged the dogs to lay around her as Black leaned up against the wall next to her. 

“My apologizes for the wait.” Meeky apologized standing proudly in front of the screen which turned into the view of a planet. A lush green and blue planet with some deserts you could see as it turned. Lines pointed to specific areas and the planets moons, but Doggy couldn’t translate those either. 

“I’m sure you were wondering Lord Frieza why we have asked you to sit with us today when we usually send the information and what we can use the planet for, but your father has something else planned for this mission. I'm sure you have noticed my Lord that this is the home base of our main competitors of the galactic trade, The Trade Alliance. Lead by no other than,” Meeky flipped the screen to a lady who was obviously in charge, standing tall before her throne. Her clothes were elegant and sparkled in the light around her. “Queen Camillia herself.” Meeky switched the screen to show the difference between their numbers of various things. It looked to be about sales and money and a few other things Doggy couldn’t translate again that she saw on the first screen. 

“King Cold, Lord Cooler, Berryblue, and I have been in talks with Queen Camillia for months to talk about a possible merger of our forces. The Queen leads several hundreds of planets and has the soldiers to back them up. This combining would not only strengthen her Matriarch, but our Patriarchy as well and reduce Lord Frieza’s wasted time and resources on gaining these planets. Mostly Queen Camillia has been on board with the merger, as she sees if we do not come to a favorable agreement, we will just decimate her.” 

“So why haven't we?” Frieza questioned. “Why work with her if she is being difficult?” 

Meeky looked to King Cold. He nodded at her, “Because if we just decimate her, we lose a whole bunch of good men and resources and then the full fallout of war with a good chunk of the universe would be a waste of time. A merger would be better, easier, and faster.” 

Berryblue stepped up beside Meeky, “Also she is looking for a womanly leader in our ranks and though we have exhausted every female leader we have including me, we still haven’t impressed her.” 

“You’d think an adviser of a massive kingdom would suffice, but no, she wants a Queen in front of her. Shame it took us so long to see it.” Meeky affirmed Berryblue’s words. “Unfortunately, the very Queen we need has been gone for quite some time.” 

Berryblue suddenly smiled triumphantly, “Meeky and I refused to give up on how to impress this Queen however and have stumbled across some new information on how to win her over. This is where you come in Lady Doggy.” Berryblue urged Meeky to change the picture as she looked in Doggy’s direction. Doggy cocked her head in response as Berryblue smiled at her. Meeky nodded and tapped her tablet, the image turning into a picture of a stone mural. Several characters stood front a center, the biggest a wolf with two smaller wolves beside the big one. Doggy gasped at the familiar creature behind the wolf. 

“Is that Timber?!” She exclaimed as she realized what she was looking at. It did indeed look like a stone copy of the elk. It was roaring behind the wolf. The rest of the mural was full of flowers and flames with a giant sunburst above the wolf. She looked to Black and even found him looking at in surprised interest. 

“They worship the Light.” Black spoke a loud. 

Meeky pointed at him, “Exactly! They are hardcore worshippers of the Light Goddess. This very mural sits behind the Queen’s throne and they have a temple within the castle.” 

“We bring The Goddess and show we have her blessing; we proceed with merging.” King Cold finished, sitting up. 

“How are we to prove she is who she is? Her fire and her ability to talk to animals can be used for proof, but if they may know of the markings she shows, we are doomed. We haven’t broken the seal for those markings to show.” Black questioned. 

“Well, that is a problem, but we have Timber, we have you, she talks to animals, she can set people on fire, so we are hoping they will take the bare minimum until we can secret Doggy into the temple and see if that breaks the seal.” Meeky revealed. “You’ve tried everything, but putting her in a place of worship. She breaks her seal; we acquire a huge business and their assets. Win/win.” 

“Who are the other wolves?” Doggy questioned stepping closer to the screen. 

“The brothers of darkness. Your counterparts. Where there is Light there is Darkness as the old saying goes.” Meeky informed her matter-of-factly. 

“Why aren’t you there Black?” Zarbon asked curiously. 

“They probably didn’t include her many guardians. When you are the creator of all, lots of mortals come up with many ways to try to kill you. Guardians don’t last but a few centuries. I’m her first and the longest lasting.” Black answered as he watched Doggy look at the picture. 

“So, one is Artemis Blue, right? What’s the other?” Doggy turned to Black. 

“Amaranth Red and, yes, he is a red wolf. Gods may be strong, but we are not so subtle in naming things.” Black sighed. His name was simply Black Tiger, so Doggy could see what he meant. She still had that problem with naming things. Nibble chewed on things as a puppy. Mellow Yellow was a low energy pup that had yellow fur. Too Fast was the only one she could be forgiven for, she adopted him off a racing track with that name and she simply didn’t change it. She heard Meeky chuckle, the planet goddess figuring out what Doggy just had. 

Doggy looked back to the mural, staring into the eyes of the stone wolf. It was oddly comforting and pride filling. This culture worshipped what she was and it could be helpful to Frieza, but it tasted slightly foul. She was going to use her supposed place in the universe to benefit an evil man gain more bargaining power. Part of her also saw it as a way for her power to grow, the more land and influence he gained the more she could also grow even as his prized pet. If he fell, and part of her was sure the universe would align eventually to punish him, she had a massive chance to gain her own official footing and become the Goddess and leader she wanted to be. 

She felt the need to go there. She turned to Frieza, his eyes watching her with his usual bored expression. His father looked more interested in her decision. 

“If you think my presence will be of an assistance I am not against the idea.” Doggy admitted with a small smile. 

“Marvelous Lady Doggy!” King Cold boomed as he clapped his hands together. “I was hoping you would be agreeable on the plan.” 

“Not that she needed to agree.” Frieza quipped. Doggy inwardly sighed. 

“We leave in the morning. It takes two days to get to the Queens flagship planet. She is expecting us and she hopes to be impressed, so we can be finished with this.” Berryblue announced. Doggy felt her look at her once more. “As they told us the last time we visited, let the Light shine upon us.” 

Doggy stiffened. She had a feeling about what that truly meant. She better shine in their favor or she was leading everyone to a messy battle.


End file.
